


Family Matters

by Jestering1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestering1/pseuds/Jestering1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat knows Kara is Supergirl, and promises to keep her secret, however, in return Cat requests that Kara hangs out with Carter as Supergirl. Carter's happiness is all Cat wants, but soon finds it's not just Carter's happiness that matters to her anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).
  * Translation into 한국어 available: [(한글)Family Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078154) by [qui309](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui309/pseuds/qui309)



> Again, this Fanfiction is dedicated to fictorium. Her lovely comments give me the courage to put myself, and my creations out there. This will be a chapter fanfiction, and I have yet to decide how many chapters there will be. On that note, hope you enjoy!

Supergirl. Her assistant was Supergirl. Cat dropped her pen on the desk, unable to focus on her work. She looked over at Kara, who was working quickly to fulfill the demands Cat had supplied her with this evening. Kara looked up and her eyes found Cat’s. Cat narrowed her eyes and Kara blushed before looking back down at her computer. The emotions Cat could see in Kara’s eyes made her angry at herself. Fear and terror. As much as she loved seeing those emotions in her employee’s and enemies, she hated seeing them in Kara’s eyes.

“Kiera!!!!” She screamed, the name feeling familiar on her tongue. Kara stood up immediately, stumbling around her desk before running to the office door, pulling it open and looking up at her boss expectantly.

“Yes Miss Grant?” Kara asked, her eyes wide with fear. Cat clenched her fist, trying hard to keep her anger in check. She wasn’t angry at Kara, so she needed to stop taking it out on her. Cat stood, pulling her glasses off and turned to Kara, walking towards her.

“I don’t care what method you chose. But I want Supergirl at my office pronto. If it fits into her schedule of course. We both know how much of a busy girl she is.” Cat said, her eyes narrowing at her assistant as she noticed the fear increase in her blue eyes.

“I— I’ll get right on that Miss Grant. I’m sure James can do some backtracking and get ahold of her.” Kara murmured. Cat arched an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

“Why are you telling me this? I told you I don’t care how you get her to my office, just do it quickly.” Kara nodded her head and quickly exit the office, turning towards James Olsen’s office.

Cat went back to sit at her desk when she’s stopped in her tracks. The familiar colors of blue and red hovered above her balcony, waiting for her to make an appearance. Cat’s heartbeat began to speed up, and she looked over at her assistant’s desk to find it empty.

Cat, taking a deep breath, walked out to her balcony. “Supergirl.” She said smugly. Supergirl gave her a soft smile and lowered down so Cat didn’t have to crane her neck For their eyes to meet.

“Miss Grant, I heard you wished to see me.” Supergirl replied. Cat could see the similarities between her assistant and Supergirl, and they both gave her the same emotions. Emotions she did her best to shut out.

“Kiera, there’s no need to pretend anymore. I know it’s you.” Cat remarked, looking down at her nails in apparent boredom.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Miss Grant.” The panic that threatened to take hold was apparent in Kara’s eyes, and Cat could only allow a sigh to escape.

“I won’t spill your secret. Even if it would be the best news story ever made. Supergirl: Real Identity Found!” Cat stated; she didn’t miss the sigh of relief that came from her assistants lips.

“What’s the catch?” Kara asked cautiously. Cat smiled, moving closer to the railing. She could smell Kara’s cheap perfume now, and it was a scent she had smelled a hundred times around the office.

“I want you to take time and hang out with Carter. He’s a big fan of yours, and anything that makes him happy, makes me happy. This is the only favor I ask of you in exchange of keeping your secret identity safe.” Cat stated, stressing how kind she was for letting her assistant off so easily. Kara nodded her agreement quickly and all the tension (from the meeting and working) in her body slowly ebbed away.

“Done. When do you want me to come over?” Kara asked. Cat smiled and turned her back on the heroine.

“After work, and Supergirl, if you hurt my son, losing your job will be the last thing you will have to worry about.” Cat growled, but by the time she turned around Supergirl was gone, leaving only the sound of the city below her.

Kara appeared a second later and gave Cat a tight smile. “Miss Grant, would you like anything before I head out for the day?” Cat cocked her head to the side, twirling her glasses around in thought.

“Yes, I would like you to clear my schedule for this evening. I think I should head home early too. Get me another coffee as well.” Cat said, and Kara nodded her head, and quickly spun around to complete her duties.

As soon as the glass door was closed, Cat made her way to one of the pristine white couches and sat down, exhausted. Her emotions were twisted and tangled, far beyond the point of her ability to control them. Cat hated whenever her emotions got the best of her, and her office bar was running low on alcohol.

 

_ I’ll make a note to tell Kara to fetch me some more bourbon later. _

 

\----------

 

Cat stepped out of her limo to find Supergirl leaning nonchalantly beside the entrance of her beachside mansion. The moment she noticed Cat, her eyes light up, and a small smile found its way onto her lips. Cat’s stomach flipped at the sight and she gritted her teeth in annoyance; why couldn't her body react to her every wish and command? She refused to give in.

“Glad you could make an appearance, Supergirl.” Cat said through clenched teeth, walking up the steps towards her. Supergirl’s smile widened, and she tilted her head in acknowledgment. Cat took an inconspicuous deep breath, ignoring another flop of her stomach.

“If Carter has any homework, what do you want me to do?” Kara asked hesitantly. Cat sighed and pushed her key into the doors lock;she was angry at herself for not thinking that far ahead, though her brain was as out of her control as her emotions were.

“If Carter has homework, you can help me figure out what to make for dinner. You’re staying for dinner, correct?” Cat asked, but it was more of a demand than a question.

“Of course, Miss Grant.” Kara mumbled. Cat smiled proudly and pushed open the door to her house.

Kara was following close behind her as Cat entered the house. Cat placed her keys in a bowl by the door, shrugged her coat off and placed it on one of the hooks jutting out from the wall. She could hear Kara smile at the sight. This was what domesticated Cat looked like, and seeing Carter’s tiny blue coat beside Cat’s designer coat really put that in perspective.

“Carter! We have a guest!” Cat yelled. Kara heard footsteps quickly rushing out of a room upstairs and quickly making their way towards them.

“Coming!” Carter yelled back as he made his way down the stairs. Carter looked over at his mother and his smile dropped. “Supergirl…”

Carter rushed forward, his arms wrapping around Supergirl’s waist. Kara chuckled and hugged him back; he was such a sweet boy, she wondered how she managed without seeing him everyday.

“How are you doing Carter?” Supergirl asked and Carter pulled away with a grin.

“I’m doing good. I never saw you after you saved the train.” Carter stated. Kara nodded her head and gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry Carter, but duty called. I can’t stay in the same place forever.” Kara replied with a sad smile. Carter nodded in understanding and then his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion; it had the potential to be a frown of Cat’s level, but at the moment it was an adorable pout. He looked between Kara and his mom before voicing his thoughts.

“Wait… what are you doing with my mom then?” His voice was soft and he seemed hesitant with his question, as if afraid of the answer.

“I’m here to spend time with you of course. Your mom always does so much for me that I figured it was time for me to pay her back.” Carter took a small step back, his mouth opened wide and there were too many emotions in Carter’s eyes for Cat to decipher them.

“What do you think about that Carter?” Cat asked, her voice is soft and gentle, a tone she reserves only for Carter, and no one else. He turned piercing blue-eyed up at her, mouth  _ still _ hanging wide open.

“Is — is she doing this just because you asked?” Carter spoke so fast that he stumbled over some of the words. Cat opened her mouth to say something but Kara beat her to it.

“No. I asked to do this. Your mom was nice enough to say yes.” Kara stopped, and when Cat looked over at her, she could tell that Kara was thinking very carefully on what to say next. “You see, your mom could have said no in a heartbeat. There comes risks with being friends with Supergirl, my enemies could target you to get to me. I will do my best to keep that from happening, but for what it’s worth, you should be thanking your mom instead of questioning her.”

Without a second to spare Carter ambushed Cat in a tight hug, and mumbled multiple thank you’s in her ear. “You're welcome.” Cat gasped. Carter pulled away and gave her a smile that she usually didn’t see unless it’s christmas or when Cat takes the entire day off for his birthday. “Do you have any homework?” Cat asked, trying to keep her mind on track.

“Uh, yeah. Just a little bit of math that I still need to finish, and a few pages of history.” Cat and Kara both nod their heads.

“Alright, Get your homework finished. I’ll be down here with your mom, helping her get dinner ready.” Kara stated with a sweet smile. Cat could have sworn she had never seen Carter bolt up those stairs so fast in his life. Nothing had ever felt so right in her bones, not even when she named her company CatCo. Kara turned towards Cat expectantly, and placed a hand on her arm, just above her elbow. “Miss Grant…?”

“We’re having chicken cordon bleu casserole. It’s Carter’s favorite.” Cat snapped; she was too close to the source of her emotional turmoil, so she reacted as she usually did. She moved towards the kitchen, opened the fridge, and before Kara could set a foot in the kitchen, Cat held her hand out to stop her.

“What?” Kara questioned. Cat poked her head out of the fridge and with her most neutral expression, points down towards Kara’s boots.

“You may be Supergirl, but shoes are not allowed in my house.” Cat chastised. Kara snickered and hovering, pulled the boots off without problem. Cat turned back towards the fridge to cover the small smile trying to sneak it’s way onto her features.

“Any other rules I should know about?” Kara inquired sweetly. Cat could feel Kara behind her, waiting for instructions.

“No super powers in the house. I’ll let you off with a warning this time, but the next could cost you money from your paycheck.” Cat warned. She turned around to place the ingredients from the fridge on the counter.

“Is there anything you want me to help with?” Kara asked; she’s standing in the middle of the kitchen awkwardly, and it didn’t suit a superhero.

“Yes, here’s the bacon. Get a pan out and start frying it.” Kara nodded, grabbing the package of bacon from Cat’s hand opening it with ease. “This won’t do good for my diet though.” Cat grumbled. Kara chuckled, turning back towards Cat.

“You don’t really need a diet Miss Grant. You look amazing.” Cat turned her back towards Kara, leaning down to grab the cutting board from underneath the counter as to hide the blush. These comments from Kara weren’t helping Cat straighten out her emotions.

“Supergirl, this diet  _ keeps _ me looking amazing. You pointing out the obvious proves that.” Cat placed the board  it on the counter with a short thud. She quickly grabbed the, already cooked, chicken and began cutting it up in cubes.

A comfortable silence fell between them when Kara decided not to reply with one of her worn out comebacks. They worked together easily, and before long Kara’s sliding in a 9x13 pan filled with noodles, into the oven.

“Put it in there for twenty minutes. If it’s not ready by then we’ll have to put it in there for an extra ten minutes.” Cat said. Kara only laughed and moved towards the living room. “Something funny, Supergirl?” Kara looked at Cat and pulled her cape off of her shoulders, folding it carefully. It was clearly valuable to her.

“I was just thinking that I could have it done in a few minutes. If you’d let me use my heat vision.” Kara chuckled while motioning towards her eyes. “No worries, it isn’t radioactive, else my foster mom wouldn’t let me try it on the Thanksgiving turkey.”

“You can’t rush perfection.” Cat replied as she cleaned up the remaining mess in the kitchen. She listened as Kara began walking towards the kitchen again, and it was starting to feel like her office in CatCo.

“You’re right, Miss Grant. You do have it all.” Cat paused, multiple thoughts running through her head. This feeling of being out of control was starting to grate on Cat’s nerves. 

“It takes time, but you’ll have it too, someday.” Cat murmured. The sound of Carter’s stomping footsteps down the stairs was enough to pull Kara’s attention off of Cat, and it grants Cat a few moments to collect herself.

“I smell food!” Carter exclaimed on his most chipper tone. Kara laughed and the sound of her laughter mixed with Carter’s was enough to soothe her frayed nerves, and constrict her chest with something akin to longing.

“Food will be ready in a little bit, sweetie. In the meantime, is there anything you’d like to do?” Carter gave her a giant grin, and she smiled fondly, seeing his answer coming from miles away.

“Can we play Settlers of Catan?” Carter requested. Cat nodded, and Carter rushed out of the room once again. Kara turned to look at her boss before giving her a small smile.

“It seems like it’s going to be a crime free night.” Kara informed her, and Cat lets out a quiet sigh of relief. She didn’t want to face her son’s disappointment when Supergirl disappeared. Not tonight at least.

“Good. Remember what I said earlier today. Don’t —” Kara interrupted her before Cat could finish and said:

“I won’t. Carter is a great kid. I would never hurt him.” Cat could only nod her head, turning towards the sound of Carter’s frantic steps.

“I got it! Let’s get this game started.” Carter crooned excitedly. He glanced over at his mother, the same competitive look in his eyes that Cat often had when anyone spoke about Lois Lane, “I’ll beat you this time, mom.” Cat chuckled and lovingly ran a hand through his hair, fixing anything she deemed to be out of place.

“You wish.” Cat replied.

“Whelp, between the two of you, I know I don’t have a shot at winning, but I’ll do my best.” Kara remarked with a grin. Carter gave her an apologetic smile.

“I’ll help you as much as I can.” He stated, nodding to himself as though it settled the matter; in his mind, it did. Cat raised an eyebrow and looked over at Kara.

“I won’t. I’m going to destroy you.” Cat hissed with a playfulness that belied the threat. Kara laughed and crossed her arms over the crest on her suit.

“I’d like to see you try. Bring it.” Cat grinned at the challenge, and intertwined her fingers, resting her chin on top of them.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Carter looked between both of them, torn between who to root for.

“Let the games, begin.” Carter muttered darkly to himself.

But one thing Carter didn’t know, was that the games had already begun, and Cat’s not sure who got the advantage anymore.


	2. Near-Death experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second week of Supergirl hanging out with Carter is starting. A prisoner escapes the DEO and it does not fair well for Cat. A surprise visit from Cat's mother, and Cat has a plan to help stop making the hang out sessions between Carter and Supergirl to be less awkward.

There was nothing Cat enjoyed more than seeing her son happy, and ever since Supergirl had started hanging out with him she had never seen him more exuberant. There was a glow in Carter’s eyes that Cat only saw on very rare occasions, and his confidence was beginning to grow larger.

Cat stepped out of her personal elevator and thoughts to find Kara already waiting for her, with her latte and the usual chipper ‘Good morning, Miss Grant.’ Cat can only muster to give Kara an acknowledging nod before moving into her office; it was too early for such an annoying happiness, but she guessed it made sense, with kryptonians receiving their powers from the sun and all. It was the second week of Supergirl being around her son, and she could already tell Kara was growing more comfortable around her, her son, and at her house. Giving her current emotions, she couldn’t tell which was worse.

Though Cat’s mind wanted to worry and predict what might happen tonight with Supergirl, she had to veer her mind towards her work. Today’s issue was of Miss Universe, and talking to her about the pageant and of course the monumental mistake that Steve Harvey had made, were just the controversy she needed. She was just scanning over the last few articles in the magazine to make sure there were no mistakes when Kara entered her office.

“Miss Grant, your mother is making a surprise appearance in your office. Something about a book?” Kara stated.

Cat gripped onto her pen, trying to contain the anger rushing through her body. Her mother simply  _ loved _ to come to her office unannounced, she didn’t care whether Cat was busy or not. It was all about her, her books, her tours — she tried her best to clear her head and push such thoughts aside. With any luck, the woman would have somewhere else to stay, and for it not to be in her house.

“How soon?” Cat questioned not looking up from her work. She didn’t want to look up at her assistant, knowing the feelings that would come with doing so. Feelings she’d rather not face at the moment, not with her mother so close.

“Thirty minutes.” Kara mumbled, earning a frown; she hated when the girl didn’t speak up, but couldn’t fault her. “I’ll get you your Lexapro and make an appointment with your therapist.”

Cat could see Kara’s body tense as she answered. Kara knew when Cat might explode, and right now she was close to yelling at her poor assistant, and the workers just outside her office. Cat only nodded at Kara’s response, moving towards her purse to pull out her wallet.

“Miss Grant?”

Cat ignored her with ease and practice, opening her wallet and searching for her credit card. She had plans to take Kara shopping to find clothes for Supergirl. It felt too formal, when Kara appeared in her suit and they ate dinner and played video games. Finally, Cat spotted her black credit card and gently pulled it out.

“Kiera, I need you to take this to Supergirl and have her be ready for my stylist. Supergirl coming to my home in her suit feels far too formal. It’s not suitable for the activities we do. Not to mention, the last time she came to my house with her suit on, she left her cape.” Cat’s dry remark made her assistant blush. She hands the card to Kara, keeping her eyes on her work, determined not to look at her assistant and doing an amazing job of it.

“Got it.”

With that Kara was gone, not before giving her boss a glass of candies, a glass water, and the Lexapro. Cat managed to get a few minutes to relax before her lovely mother arrived. She popped a few M&M’s in her mouth to distract herself from the office bar right next to her; her meds and alcohol weren’t a good idea. The other thing keeping her from drinking was the promise she had made to Carter, that she would stop day drinking so much. Carter had been surprised to see how much alcohol she drank at work. Cat normally tried to keep her drinking to a minimum around Carter, which was why she only drank at work, or when Carter was at his father’s. However, Carter surprised Cat with coming into her work one day, and that day had been rather stressful, allowing Carter to see just how much Cat drank at work; not a day later Carter had brought in a bowl of M&M’s. He looked Cat in the eyes and asked her to promise him that she’d try to keep the drinking to a minimum, and whenever she felt like drinking, to pop a few M&M’s in her mouth.

To Cat’s surprise the M&M’s actually stopped her from drinking so much, but that didn’t mean Cat didn’t sneak in a glass of whiskey or bourbon here and there. Cat allowed herself a small sigh, the tension leaving her body as the M&M’s did their job. But the relief was short lived.

“Oh Kitty!” Her mother practically screeched. Cat’s fists clenched reflexively and managed to keep a growl from escaping as she stood, not at all ready to greet her mother.

“Yes  _ mother _ ?” Cat tried in her most pleasant tone, but through gritted teeth it was hard to manage. Cat’s mother gave her a tight smile, entering the office without Cat’s permission. Her mother ignored her tone of voice and penetrating eyes, taking a seat on one of Cat’s couches. “To what do I owe this (not so) pleasant surprise?”

“You still haven’t RSVPed to my book signing. It’s been put on New York’s best seller list.” Her mother stated. Cat sighed, and sat down on the couch across from her mother.

“I don’t have the time to go. However, instead of seeing me, why don’t you go visit your grandson?” Cat snapped back; maybe if she did more than just request, the woman would get the idea. Her mother sighed and dismissed Cat’s question with a wave of her hand.

“I’m to busy to spend time with Carter.” Cat’s body went rigid, and she had to slide her hands outwardly across the couch to keep herself from screaming at her mother or worse.

“Yet you can make a surprise appearance at my office?” Her mother shrugged her shoulders, again dismissing Cat’s question.

“Honestly Kitty, I am a busy woman. I can’t waste my time on anything that won’t make me a profit.”

That was it, that was all that was needed to make Cat snap. Her son was NOT a waste of time. Cat shot up, staring her mother down and pointing towards the door. “Get out!” Cat snapped. Her mother’s eyes widen and she stood as well, evidently puzzled.

“Catherine —”

“Out!”

All of the employees were staring at them now, but Cat didn't care. All she wants was her mother out of her office as soon as possible. Her mother sighed, and left the office without another word. Cat’s heart was beating out of control and her throat was a little raw from yelling, but it felt so  _ good _ to stand up to her mother. She was sick of her mother treating Carter like a second class citizen, and she wouldn't have it go on any longer. Really, a superhero took time off saving people to see her son, and her own  _ mother _ couldn't?

Cat took a deep breath and walked back over to her computer. Taking the forgotten styrofoam cup from her desk, she took a drink from her already-cold latte and looked over at Kara’s empty desk. Kara was gone, doing what she had ordered her to do, and that meant Cat was stuck doing trivial things, like ordering her own lunch.

Cat grabbed her phone, twirling the cord around her finger as she ordered a salad with a burger on top. The stress of seeing her mother had made her throw the fundamentals of her diet out the window, at least for the day. The employee on the phone, who was half scared to death, told her that her order would be ready in ten minutes, and asked who they should expect to pick up the order. Cat could imagine the employee hoping and praying it was Kara who would be there, but when Cat answered that it would be her, she could hear the employee suck in a breath and actually squeaked.

The phone call ended with a hasty ‘Yes, Miss Grant.” and it made Cat smile. She enjoyed when people knew to be wary of her. Cat made sure to call her driver ahead of time to take her to the restaurant, because even Maxwell Lord knew how hectic traffic was around lunch time.

Cat stood, grabbed her coat to get ready for her driver, and just as she’s about to leave she saw the tv’s behind her desk flash to the same exact thing, at the same time. Interested, Cat turned to look at the screens, only to find Supergirl on everyone of them.

Cat’s heart stuttered as she watched Kara get whacked around like a punching bag by Leslie. Cat’s grip on her coat tightens, and she whirled around towards the door. It looked like the fight was somewhere downtown, and Cat was determined to be on the scene. No matter what the cost, if she had to ruin her designer heels to get there she would. Besides, Leslie Willis was her creation, she was the one who needed to stop her, even if she wasn’t as responsible for Livewire as Supergirl.

\--------

Cat stepped out from her limo, slamming the door shut in anger because the insolent driver was too scared to get any closer to the action. Cat’s heart tried beating out of her chest, and still she walked towards where Supergirl and Leslie currently battled. She could hear Kara screaming something along of the lines of ‘I can help’ and ‘You don’t have to do this.’ This made Cat walk even faster, anxious to see what the hell was going on.

She found Supergirl being surrounded by lightning, floating in the air, her body writhing in pain. Leslie’s had to, of  _ course _ , grow smarter since the last time she’d fought Supergirl. It was easy to tell that much, as Leslie kept her far away from anything that was related to water.

“Leslie!” Cat screamed, drawing the woman’s attention from Kara. Leslie turned her head towards Cat, a sick smile finding its way onto her face, chilling both blondes’ to their core.

“Ah Cat, I was hoping I would get to see you. Just had to make an appearance to save your little  _ pet _ .” Leslie sneered, pointing toward Kara. Cat took a deep breath, ignoring the way her heart shrank as Kara tried desperately to get back up on her feet.

“I see you're still using force to get your way.” Cat crossed her arms, eying down the monstrosity she had created, an amazing feat considering their height difference. Leslie’s smile widened, pulling her arms back, lightning sparking at the tip of her fingers.

“Just doing what you taught me.” Leslie thrusted her arms out, the lightning surging forward with surprising speed that even Cat was shocked by just seeing it. Suddenly Kara was in front of her, absorbing every last bit of the attack.

Kara looked over at her sister and Agent Mulder, motioning her head towards Cat. “Get her out of here.” Kara quickly turned her attention back towards Leslie, bouncing off her feet and into the air. She stretched her arm out, her hand in a fist as she headed straight towards Leslie.

Agent Mulder walked towards her, but before he could even place a hand on her, Cat narrowed her gaze on him and glared. “You lay a single hand on me and I will sue your ass for all it’s worth. I don’t care who you are. I’m not leaving.” Agent Mulder sighed, and placed his hand on his hips, clearly displeased; who was worse, Cat Grant or Supergirl?

“Suit yourself.” He grumbled, clearly not bothering.

Cat looked back over towards Kara, who had just slammed Leslie into the ground. Leslie then disappeared in a flash of lightning, going somewhere underground. Kara growled angrily, standing up and looking around. When her eyes found Cat’s a sense of urgency sets in.

“I told you to get her out of here!” Kara screamed, the desperate quality to her voice a first.

The agents didn’t even have time to respond when Leslie appeared, this time behind Kara, her arms thrusted outwards and a blast of lightning shooting towards the alien. Kara’s body slammed into a nearby building and she fell to the ground, with Leslie stalking towards her.

“Once I’m done with you, I’m going to take care of Cat. How does that make you feel Supergirl? Knowing you won’t be able to save her.” Leslie pulled her arms back, ready to attack again, but Kara’s hand shoots through the ground, pulling up a water pipe and spraying it all over her; Livewire might have learned a thing or two from their previous battle, but she still went down with the same trick.

Leslie fell down to the ground, knocked out cold. When Leslie doesn’t respond, Cat exhaled a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding in. Agent Mulder moved towards Leslie, giving some kind of backhanded compliment to Kara and motioned for the agents to help him carry Leslie to one of the black vans.

“Don’t let her get out again.” Kara grumbled before turning towards Cat. She’s pissed, better yet, she’s pissed at her.

Kara appeared in front of Cat faster than she anticipated, and before she could say a word Kara had her arms wrapped around her waist and into the sky they went. Cat frantically dug her nails into Kara’s back, pushing her face into the crook of Kara’s shoulder, barely managing to control a verbal response from leaving her throat. Cat  _ hated _ heights, despite the fact that her office was on the highest floor in the tribune, or that she had a private jet.

“You know, I’m not a fan of heights.” Cat mumbled, her breath washing over Kara’s shoulder. Kara didn’t respond, but wrapped her arms tighter around Cat and sped up. Cat’s nails dig deeper into Kara’s back, and she winced her eyes shut.

For a moment, Cat relaxed in Kara’s arms, her heart beating erratically, but for now that didn’t bother her. The only thing that mattered was that Kara was safe and, for the most part, unharmed. Normally Cat would deny these feelings, telling herself that they were strictly business feelings. Kara was a great assistant, nobody would want to lose an assistant as thoughtful as Kara. However, Cat was too relieved that Kara was safe and mostly unharmed to remind herself of where their relationship stood.

When Cat finally opened her eyes, it was just in time to see the CatCo building flying by, but Cat didn’t question Kara. She knew she was already in enough trouble with the superhero as it was. She didn’t need to add anymore reasons to Kara’s list, but she can’t help how her mind races frantically, intrigued to figure out where Kara might be taking her. Cat couldn’t take not knowing, and Kara, out of  _ everybody _ , knew that the most.

Cat stared at the retreating city behind them, watching as it’s replaced by the ocean. It was then that the realization hits her. Kara’s taking her back to her house. Cat mentally cursed at herself, angry that she’s always too distracted around Kara to be aware of the answers that were literally staring her right in the face.

Kara slowed, and Cat took it as a hint that they’d finally arrived at their destination. The landing was soft, and Cat’s feet weren’t allowed to touch the ground until they’re safely inside her house. The moment her feet  _ did _ touch the ground, Kara instantly released her, and pulled off her soot-covered boots.

“What were you thinking, Cat!” Kara growled. Cat’s eyes widen and she moved some of her hair out of her eyes. Kara had used her name, something that her assistant would never do. But Kara wasn’t her assistant when she was wearing her suit. Whenever the Kara wore the ‘S’ she wasn’t Cat’s assistant anymore. There was a level of confidence Kara gained when she put that ‘S’ on. A fact that had always short circuited her brain.

“I wasn’t.” Cat admitted, rather easily too. Kara threw her arms up in anger, and she began pacing back in forth, no longer looking at Cat.

“Of course you weren’t! Whenever there’s a battle in the city, you always have to be the first one on the scene to report it!” It didn’t take a genius to tell that Kara was beyond pissed, and if Cat wasn’t the one Kara was pissed at, she’d be impressed by Kara’s anger.

“I wasn’t there to report it!” Cat snapped back, unable to stop herself, but she never did like when her actions or words were misinterpreted. “I was there to stop Leslie. She was my creation after all. I made her, and that makes her my responsibility to stop her.”

Kara stopped in her tracks, and turned towards Cat. The anger slowly faded from her eyes and she allowed herself a quiet sigh. Cat just couldn’t bring herself to admit the truth, that she worried about Kara more than she should as her boss.

“As a  _ super _ human, she was my responsibility. It was due to my genetics that the lightning changed her — because of  **_me_ ** , she turned into Livewire.” Kara looked at Cat, and folded her arms over her crest. Despite Kara’s near death experience she’s still standing tall, challenging Cat to argue with her. Superhuman strength aside, Cat was smart enough to know this was one fight she would not win. “If anyone created her, it was me, not you.”

“You’re right,” She mumbled quietly, so quietly that Kara had to use her super hearing to be able to hear it. “I shouldn’t have run into that situation without thinking ahead. Leslie wanted to kill me. I should’ve stayed as far away from her as possible.” Kara took a deep breath, and slowly walked closer to Cat, placing her hands on Cat’s shoulders.

“I know you felt responsible for Leslie, but I had it handled. You need to think before you act. You need to think about Carter and CatCo, and whatever else that wouldn’t be able to function if something bad happened to you. You need to  _ think _ before you throw yourself into a dangerous situation. You’re not like me. You’re not invincible.” Kara gave Cat’s shoulders a gentle squeeze, and pulled away, staring down at her suit. “I need to change.” Kara stated, and she was just about to leave when Cat grabbed her arm. Kara looked at her curiously, a question on the tip of her tongue. “Cat?”

“Give me one second.” Cat pleaded, before letting go of Kara and quickly moving towards the stairs to go to her bedroom. Her room was opposite of Carter’s and her door always open for Carter to slip in and sleep with her if he had any nightmares.

Cat approached her bed, and a small smile found its way on her face at the clothes folded neatly on the end of it. A small ‘S’ in the right corner of a black, short sleeve v-neck. Just beneath the shirt were dark blue colored pants. She picked them up, surprised at how soft the material felt in her hands. Taking a few deep breaths, she allowed her heart fall back into its normal tempo. She left her room and down the stairs to find Kara still there, waiting patiently.

“I didn’t know if you would get done with my stylist before a crisis occurred. So I had these made before hand. Don’t worry, I asked your sister what your measurements were. They should fit you.” Cat said, her heart beat rapidly speeding up at the smile that broke out on Kara’s face.

The first thing Kara noticed on the clothes, was the ‘S’ and tears began to well up in her eyes. She gazed up at Cat, eyes filled with appreciation.

“Thank you so much, Cat, you don’t know how much this means to me.” Kara whispered. Cat bit the inside of her cheek to stop a smile from forming on her face, and turned towards the door.

“I’ll be at work if you need me. I expect you to wear those tonight. You in your suit feels too formal, that and we can’t have you leaving your cape here again. Afterall, what’s a superhero without their cape?” Cat said. She moved towards the door, but Kara appeared in front of her, stopping her from reaching the exit.

“I don’t think so. I’m not letting you out of my sight. You’re not going to jump into another dangerous situation. At least not for the rest of the day.” Kara stated sternly. She grabbed Cat’s arm and pulled her towards the couch. Cat, not sure of what to do, sat on it and stared up at Kara. “CatCo will be fine for the rest of the day. If you have to, you can work from here, but you are  _ not _ going back to work.” Cat opened her mouth to argue as a frown began to form, but Kara raised her hand. “I won’t hear it, Cat. You’re staying here, and that’s final.”

Cat clenched her jaw with a growl, angered at the fact that her assistant had this power over her. She wasn’t sure why, but a tiny part of her wanted to please her assistant, and it wouldn’t be ignored any longer. Cat crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

“ _ Fine _ , but I will only agree to it this once. If it happens again, I will go back to work. I can’t stop working just because of a little near-death experience. I’m the queen of all media, and its time I started acting like it.” Cat groused. Kara chuckled and shrugged her shoulders in response. “Besides, if you want to keep an eye on me, it would be better back at the office, where we  _ both _ work.”

“I’m going to take a shower and get all of this grime off of me. After that it will be just me and you. If you want, I’ll even cook you lunch.” Kara walked away, leaving Cat on the couch to sulk. Cat wasn’t worried that Kara would get lost in the house, she’d been there enough times to know where the shower was. What Cat  _ was _ worried about, was what would happen  **after** the shower. Carter wasn’t here, and that meant Cat had no one to redirect Kara’s attention to.

Cat sighed and grabbed her laptop from the coffee table, hoping that some work would keep her from doing something she would regret, like joining the younger woman beneath spraying water.


	3. Questions, Answers, and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Chapter 2. Cat questions Kara about her life on Krypton, and the two have an afternoon to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to my beta Insane Magician who helped me get this chapter onto the page. She was very patient with my writing pace and encouraging as well, staying up with me till the early morning hours while I wrote. I'm sorry that the wait was long, but this chapter needed some TLC, and I wanted to do the best I could to give you guys quality fanfiction. Enjoy!

Cat Grant could ignore the majority of life’s distractions (and there were plenty of these), but as she sat there on her couch, laptop on her lap, she found it hard to focus on her work. Kara was taking too long in the shower, especially for someone with super speed; not only was Kara’s absence bothering her, but so was her stomach, which had been rumbling every five seconds since Kara left for her shower.

 

Cat slammed her laptop close, and threw the device to the side. An irritated sigh left her lips as she got up and slowly made her way towards the kitchen. Kara had promised to make her lunch, and Cat was looking forward to seeing Kara fumble around in her kitchen, hopefully cleaning after her own mess. As Cat’s hand enclosed around the handle of her fridge, she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. If she didn't know better, she would have guessed the alien used super hearing and heard her moving, thus choosing to appear just then.

 

And so, Kara appeared from around the corner and gave Cat a small smile. The clothes seemed to fit Kara perfectly, and the ‘S’ on her shirt seemed natural, like when she wears her suit. However, this ‘S’ wasn’t plastered on the middle of her chest, allowing any passerby to see it easily, and unlike her suit, the ‘S’ on her shirt was subtle, and it took a trained eye to locate it. Very much like it was worn in Krypton, not that Cat knew.

 

“Here’s the lunch you ordered from Noonan’s.” Kara stated as she placed the take out bag on the counter.

 

Cat  _ still _ pulled open the fridge, and placed it on an empty shelf before turning around to face Kara. Her mouth began opening, about to question Cat, but the older woman stopped her before she anything could be said.

 

“You promised to make me lunch.” Cat reminded her, smirking as Kara’s eyes widened in realization, and she ran a hand through her hair in thought. “You  _ do _ plan to keep your word, don’t you?”

 

“Wel — well... what do you want?” Kara stuttered, and Cat’s smirk left her wondering if she hadn’t just signed some kind of contract with a devil.

 

Cat walked towards the couch, and grabbed her laptop before she returned to the bar at the kitchen. She looked back up at Kara once she's settled on a barstool, and found Kara still staring back at her.

 

“I’m waiting.” Cat grumbled impatiently. Kara seemed to snap back to life and turned towards the fridge. Cat wasn’t sure what she was going to make, but as long as it satisfied her tastebuds, she didn’t care. “Do try not to take up all the time, I want to  _ eat _ sometime today.”

 

Cat then opened up her laptop, and tried to focus on the task at hand, but Kara kept distracting her. She was humming a song that Cat had never heard before, and she swayed along to the beat as she pulled out a flat pan after raiding the pantry with the use of her amazing vision.

 

“Kiera, what on  _ Earth _ are you humming?” Cat inquired. Kara grew silent, as if she was thinking about what to say.

 

“It was a Kryptonian lullaby my mother used to sing to me.” Kara explained, “It helps calm me down.”

 

Cat raised an eyebrow, now interested in finding out more about Kara. Her assistant still had her back to Cat, and Kara was too focused on cooking to see the ideas that were brewing inside Cat’s head. Starting with the fact that she had to take care of her words, since clearly what the hero had been humming  _ wasn’t _ from this Earth.

 

“What was it like, on Krypton?” Kara’s shoulders droop, and with a free hand, she touches the ‘S’ on her shirt; now Cat was regretting opening her mouth, and she  _ didn’t _ do  **regrets** .

 

“It’s hard to explain. Krypton was unique, and it was unlike anything here on Earth. The sun was a red giant, and it always glowed in the sky like some kind of beacon. It’s warmth felt different than the sun here, but I’m sure you’ve already guessed that.” Kara revealed. Her voice had dropped a few octaves, as if talking about her home planet somehow made her walls crumble. “My people were technological and scientific, not placing much value in art, even when it’s the basis of most culture, which was highly regarded. My kind tend to seek intellectual individuals as a whole when looking for promising marriage candidates.”

 

Cat kept her eyes trained on Kara as she spoke. Ever so often, Kara would touch the ‘S’ on her shirt, and it left Cat puzzled. It was a recurring theme, and the journalist in Cat began growing curious. The ‘S’ had to have some kind of meaning, she concluded; the way Kara reacted to the ‘S’ being on the clothes, how she touched the ‘S’ while she was talking about Krypton, the way she wore it like her cousin, as if it were a badge of honor, a beacon, something for them to remember  — it all added up. But, what did it mean?

 

“Kara,” Cat began, making use of the girl’s pause, “what does the ‘S’ on your suit mean?” Kara froze, the stove was no longer on, and she had two plates in her hands filled with food. She slowly turned toward Cat, and set the plates on the kitchen bar. “I can see it has an importance to you, I just wish to learn.”

 

Kara placed her hand on the ‘S’ absentmindedly, then looked up at Cat, her eyes filled with tears. Her breathing was shaky, and her hand soon clenched at the ‘S’, like she was trying to gain some kind of power or confidence from it, some kind of strength.

 

“The House of El. It means Hope, and its emblem stands for: Stronger Together. There were many family houses on Krypton. The House of El was only one of them. Kal-El and I are the last living survivors of the House of El.” Kara stated. Although her stance was proud, her voice was quiet. It wasn’t hard to see the loss in Kara’s eyes. In many ways she was still a child mourning her planet, long after its passing.

 

Cat wanted to move around the bar and pull the younger woman into a warm embrace, but instead she distracted herself with questions. “Kal-El meaning your cousin, Superman, and if you’re from the House of El, what’s your real name? It’s definitely not Kara  _ Danvers _ .”

 

Kara jutted her chin out, so that now she was looking down at Cat through narrowed eyes. “Yes, you  _ may _ know Kal-El as Superman. As for me, I am Kara Zor-El.”

 

Cat licked her lips, and pulled her gaze away from Kara. There was a kind of fire in Kara’s eyes that she had never seen before; not even when Kara had yelled back at Cat. The fire that was in Kara’s eyes now was something new to Cat, and she couldn’t decide whether it scared her, or excited her.  _ Stop thinking such thoughts! _ She chastised herself.

 

“Well, Kara Zor-El, why don’t you tell me more about yourself while we eat lunch? I’m starving.” Cat insisted. It was perfect timing since her stomach had decided to growl after she had finished speaking. This had caused a knowing grin to break out on Kara’s face. “Don’t get smart with me! I’m still your boss,  _ Supergirl _ .”

 

“Ah yes, that growl is way too familiar. I always heard it before you screamed at me to get you lunch.” Kara chuckled. She was chuckling so hard a few snorts had made an appearance, and that was quick to stop her laughter. “How about some lunch?”

 

It was a distraction tactic. Something Cat often used when Kara talked to her about something she’d rather not discuss. Cat would let it go, for now. However, the fact that Kara snorted caused Cat’s body to react in ways she had no control over, and she hated not having control, at least when it was over her own body. Lunch was devoured while tiptoeing around the sensitive girl; she couldn’t  _ believe _ the extents she would go for her  _ assistant _ .

 

\--------

 

“Oh come on! You can’t deny it!” Kara protested. Cat shrugged her shoulders, and looked down at her nails in disdain, plate finished. They had already covered the issue of the alien knowing how to cook.

 

“Your application said you were fluent in six different languages. Sorry that I have a hard time believing it.” Out of the corner of her eye, Cat saw Kara cock her head to the side in amusement. Cat looked back up at her, and raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“You asked me to speak fluent french the moment I sat down for our interview.” Cat sighed in annoyance and shrugged her shoulders. She had to know if Kara was telling the truth. There was no room for lying in her Tribune.

 

“I had to make sure you were telling the truth. I can’t have my personal assistant lying to me.” Cat assured her. Kara snorted and rolled her eyes, and Cat couldn’t help the butterflies that were caused by such actions. “Anyway, that covers only one out of six.”

 

“You literally said, and I quote: ‘Speak french to me.’ It was like that time when Rose told Jack to draw her like one of his french girls.” Kara posed for a short second, imitating the overly cheesy characters from the 1997 Titanic movie.

 

“I just couldn’t believe you spoke six different languages. How do you even  _ know _ six different languages?” Cat interrogated.

 

Kara wetted her lips, and gave Cat a smug look. This took Cat by surprise. She didn’t know this part of Kara, she only saw her as a shy, but determined girl when she was her assistant, and a confident and compassionate hero when she was Supergirl. This  _ being _ before her, had a raw  _ sensual _ appeal that hadn’t been there before. She swallowed, her throat dry at the image, hating the way it affected her.

 

“Kryptonians have a special knack for languages. We’re very good at speaking, and learning them. Ever since I was a child I was good at speaking other,” Kara bragged, “ _ languages _ . I have a skilled Kryptonian tongue. What can I say?”

 

Cat’s face felt like it was burning. She wasn’t sure if Kara was trying to tease her, or if she was being sincere, it was rather hard to tell these days. Without her knowledge, Cat’s mind took a turn she was not prepared for.

 

If Kara was so talented with languages, due to her unique  _ tongue _ , Cat could very well imagine what she could do in other areas, and more than professionally, also behind doors —

 

She shook her head at the direction of her thoughts; this was her assistant, National City's Supergirl. She didn’t have the right to such thoughts, nor did she deserve to. She had done nothing to earn Kara's compassion, yet was constantly given so much of it, it was overwhelming at times.

 

“Good to know.” Cat croaked. Her voice had betrayed her, and portrayed a sound that she often despised whenever she heard it. Cat saw it as a moment of weakness, and though it normally happened with Carter, it had happened a few times with Kara; it was happening _more_ often. It made her worry for her sanity.

 

Kara smiled at Cat, and relaxed against the bar top. The silence between them was deafening, and Cat kept her gaze locked with Kara’s. She’d allowed herself too many moments of weakness, moments she couldn’t  _ afford  _ to have with Kara. Without looking away, she grabbed the empty plates on the counter and started to move towards the dishwasher, her posture one of pure obstinence.

 

“Oh, I can do that.” Kara said. Cat waved her away, and pointed towards the couch. Kara sighed and placed her hands on her hips in defiance. “I don’t think so,  _ Ms. Grant _ .”

 

Cat stopped in her tracks,and the plates clattered against each other as her grip tightened around them. This was  _ her  _ home, and the formality of Ms. Grant left Cat with a sour taste in her mouth and thoughts of work.

 

"Back to formalities,  _ Kiera _ ?" She snarked, trying her best to not come across too hurtful, because that would also be a dead,  _ giveaway _ . "I thought we had covered this already; while you're here, you call me Cat. Really; you know how it  _ thrills  _ me to have to repeat myself." She ended with a bored tone.

 

Kara winced at her tone, but did her best to keep her posture proud and adamant. “I don’t think so,  _ Cat _ .” Kara corrected.

 

Cat slowly turned around and glared at Kara. She didn’t understand why Kara was being so defiant about her taking care of some god damn dishes.

 

“What game are you playing here,  _ Kara Zor-El _ .” Cat demanded in a hiss,  _ hating  _ how the girl simply shrugged with an innocent look.

 

"Game?" Kara teased, "I thought that was obvious: I'm playing yours." With that, a streak of red and blue took Cat by surprise and she found herself on the couch, dishes nowhere to be seen. Kara stood in front of her, a triumphant smile on her face. 

 

“Of course you would resort to using your powers. That's the only way you could ever win against me.” Cat berated. Kara rolled her eyes, unoffended by Cat’s comment. She plopped down on the couch and rested her arm on the top of the couch. Dangerously close to Cat’s shoulders. If she moved her arm just in inch, Kara’s arm would be around her. 

 

“Carter’s here.” Kara stated, changing the topic.

 

The door slammed open, and Carter ran in. He was about to run upstairs when he finally registered that Kara and Cat were there. He gave his mother a confused look and slowly walked towards them. He was a bright child, he could detect the difference.

 

“What are you guys doing here so early?” Carter questioned. Kara stood up and smiled warmly at Carter; his blue eyes narrowed a bit, clearly unsure about the smile.

 

“Your mother left work early. We had to talk about a few things.” Carter’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, and he looked over at his mother for answers. Cat raised her hands in surrender and pointed towards Kara.

 

“You can see that Supergirl isn’t wearing her suit anymore. I had my stylist fit her for clothes, and  _ yes _ , the ‘S’ is still on it, just smaller.” Cat answered. Carter grinned and rushed forward; he had somehow managed to squeeze them both into a group hug. “Carter...”

 

“That’s awesome!” Cat smiled and rubbed the top of Carter’s head affectionately. He looked up at her, his sheepish grin had seemed to grow, and Cat’s heart swelled with love. This was why she did the things she did. Just to her baby boy filled with such happiness, but this time she wasn’t the only one making him happy; so was Kara. “Can we play  _ Settlers of Catan _ ?”

 

“Don’t you have homework?” Cat asked as she pulled out of the hug. Carter groaned and looked at both of them longingly. Cat grinned and was about to tell him to go upstairs when Kara beat her to it.

 

“We can’t do anything until you have your homework done. The faster you get it done, the faster we can hang out.” Carter rolled his eyes and stomped up the stairs, his arms crossed haphazardly on his chest as he went. “Oh, if you rather, I can just leave.”

 

“Thank you, but I don’t need your help. I can parent my son just fine.” Cat snapped. Kara sighed and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

 

“I didn’t mean to parent him. I enjoy hanging out with you and Carter. It’s something I look forward to.” Kara admitted. Cat gritted her teeth together in a desperate attempt to ignore the way her body reacted. “We did have fun today, didn’t we?”

 

“It better not interfere with the quality of your work. For both Supergirl and Kara Danvers.” Cat whispered, ignoring the question. Kara gave her a serious look and crossed her arms over her chest. Honestly, all these superhero stances were starting to get old. “I won’t be held responsible for the city going up in smoke.”

 

“It won’t, answer to both your questions. I promise it won’t.” Kara looked at Cat warily before she continued, “I was thinking a movie and some takeout, sound good?”

 

Cat looked out the window, and tossed Kara’s suggestion back and forth. Takeout food was unhealthy, but somehow very satisfying. A movie was relaxing and Cat could use some sci fi-action movie to distract her. She looked back over at Kara and was about to say something when she saw that Kara pushed some hair away from her ear. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration;  _ clearly _ , something she was hearing had caused her to frown.

 

“Got it. I’ll be there soon.” Kara looked over at Cat and gave her an apologetic smile. “I have to go, duty calls. A high class prisoner somehow escaped. I need to capture him and bring him back to jail.” Cat clenched her fists and looked towards the stairs.

 

“I understand. Will you be back soon?” Cat inquired. Kara stepped closer to Cat and placed a hand on her shoulder. Cat could feel the warmth of her hand seep through her blouse, and closed her eyes, hoping that this moment could last a little bit longer but savoring it nonetheless. 

 

“I’ll try; you’ll explain to him why I’m gone if I’m not back before he gets his homework done?” Cat turned her head back towards Kara and nodded.

 

“Of course.” Kara squeezed Cat’s shoulder before she disappeared, only leaving a gust of wind in her wake. “Be safe.” Cat whispered.

 

Her heart started to pound against her chest, and she didn’t want to care that Kara was possibly risking her life to save the city. She didn’t want to face the feelings she was currently trying to ignore, but most off all, she didn’t want to be consumed by fear like she was now. The uncertainty of it all left her shaken.

 

Cat found her way back to the couch, and pushed her face into her hands. She didn’t want to face her feelings. Kara was her assistant, and she was Supergirl; Cat shouldn’t have these kind of feelings for her, but here they were and there was nothing Cat could do to get rid of them.

  
It was simple: she was falling in love with Kara Danvers, and there was nothing that she, Cat Grant, could  _ do _ about it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you have to say! Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will have more on the way soon!


	4. A Journalist's Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat is consumed by her own worry for Kara, and when she see's her, she makes sure that Kara is 100% healed. A brief encounter with someone takes Cat by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO SO SO much to my beta Insane Magician who is always ready to edit my stories at any time of the day. Don't know where this story would be without you. Sorry for the long wait, this chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. I hope you enjoy! Feedback would be delightful!

Cat sat in her bed, the covers pulled up to her waist. Her glasses sat on the bridge of her nose as she peered at the television across the room. It was recorded footage of Supergirl — Kara — fighting the ToyMan. The man was infamous for making weapons out of toys, having killed five people in an effort to seek revenge.

Her hands gripped at her bed sheets when she saw Kara stumbling out of the abandoned toy factory. Her suit was dirty and her face was smudged with soot. There was blood on her, and Cat could only pray that it wasn’t hers.

Worry clogged up her throat, which made it hard for her to swallow. ToyMan was still out there, which meant Kara had to fight him,  **_again_ ** . Cat  _ needed _ to see, with her own eyes, that the younger woman was alright. This immense amount of worry was completely new to Cat;of  _ course _ she worried about Carter, but never to that extent. Carter wasn’t a superhero, and he didn’t throw himself into dangerous situations either.

Cat glanced over at the clock to see that it was 6:54 AM, and she had yet to fall asleep. Without even realizing, she pulled an all-nighter. All for Kara,  _ because _ of Kara. The girl could easily become something else, and she wasn’t ready to deal with  _ any _ of it.

She threw her blankets aside and let out an exhausted sigh. She could really use superspeed right about now. She  _ finally  _ tore her eyes away from the tv screen as she headed into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, there were bags under her eyes, and anyone would be able to tell that she didn’t get an ounce of sleep. Nothing a cup of coffee and a steaming hot shower couldn’t fix.

Cat opened the shower and turned it on as she slipped her robe off. Her movements were slow and sluggish from lack of sleep. Normally Cat would’ve chastised herself and forced her body to move faster, but she didn’t even have the energy for it.

Once steam started to fill the bathroom, Cat pulled off the rest of her sleepwear, and pushed the heap of clothes near her laundry basket. She yanked the shower door open, and stepped inside. The moment she felt the hot water spray against her back, she let out a quiet moan. God, it felt good.

The door closed and Cat pressed her hands against the back of the shower. Her hands gripped at the cold tile, and she allowed a sigh to escape her. Cat normally kept her feelings below the surface, unable to be seen and rarely ever felt, except for when it came Carter.

_ Come on, get it together, Cat.  _ She had to be stronger than this. She couldn’t let her worry consume her. Cat slowly calmed down as she focused on the water that sprayed against her back. Worry still clogged her throat, but she could breathe easier now.  _ Get a grip. You’re known as the  _ Queen of All Media _ for a reason. Focus _ .

The thought of seeing Kara when she walked into work made her move faster. So she showered, changed, and had her hair dry in record timing. Hell, she might even get to work early.

Cat walked over to Carter’s bedroom, only to find that he was still sound asleep. Cat smiled and quietly walked over to him. The bed dipped when she sat down, and it caused Carter to mumble something under his breath.

“Carter…” Cat hummed. Carter groaned, and turned toward Cat’s voice, one eye open. “Time for school.” Carter chuckled and turned away from his mother.

“No school today. It’s a teacher work day.” Carter grumbled. Cat’s eyes widened, and she silently chastised herself for forgetting Carter didn’t have school today. Cat smiled softly at her son, and ruffled his hair lovingly.

“I see, would you like to come to work with me then?” Cat offered. Carter turned his head towards her, and gave her a small smile.

“As long as I can bring a blanket and pillow, that way I can sleep on one of your couches.” Carter countered. Cat grinned and rolled her eyes. She’d do anything to make him happy, no matter what the cost.

“If you promise not to snore.” This causes Carter to shoot up. He glares at her and crossed his arms, angrily, over his chest. His hair was a curly mess on top of his head, and even though he had bolted upwards into sitting position, he eyes were barely open. That was good though, since the shade of his eyes reminded her of someone else.

“I’ll get you a sticky bun from Noonan’s if you come with me.” Cat bribed. Carter jumped out of the bed, and nearly hit his mother in the process. He was already pulling his pajama shirt over his head as he replied.

“Deal.” Cat chuckled and exited the room. Seeing Carter had calmed the tsunami of feelings that raged inside her. She was still worried about Kara, but it no longer felt like it was choking her.

Just as she had pulled on her designer coat, Carter stomped down the stairs, and stopped in front of her with a smile. A folded blanket and pillow was pressed between his right arm and was kept in place with the side of his body.

Cat grinned at her son while she motioned towards the door. Though her worry had been somewhat eased, she was still eager to see Kara, with her  _ own  _ eyes. Carter bounded out the door, and jumped into the limo excitedly.

A long shaky sigh left Cat’s lips and her steps quickened as she walked towards the limo. Before she slipped into it though, she muttered one sentence, and no sentence she had ever spoken has held so much weight.

“You better be alright Kara Zor-El, or else.”

She wondered if she was being heard with super hearing…

\--------

The second her private elevator doors opened, Kara stood at the ready, her arm extended, offering Cat her latte. Cat took it gratefully as she looked Kara up and down. There was no damage that she could see, but she still couldn’t convince herself that Kara was okay. Even if she was standing right in front of her.

“Kara!” Carter yelled in excitement. He ran forward and ambushed Kara in hug. Cat didn’t miss the wince that came from Kara when Carter’s arms wrapped around her, and even though Kara was essentially bulletproof, it didn’t mean she couldn’t get hurt.

“Hey Carter! What are you doing here?” Kara beamed down at him and wiped away a stray crumb off his cheek. “We had a sticky bun this morning, I see.” Carter grinned and licked lazily at the corner of his mouth.

“Yeah, and I even got Mom to get you one!” Kara’s eyes widened in surprise, and she looked up at Cat to confirm Carter's statement. Cat nodded her head, her eyes never leaving Kara. She clasped tighter at the paper bag in her hand, and smiled softly at Kara.

“Carter, sweetie, you can go into my office and take your well-deserved nap. I need to talk to Kiera,  _ alone _ .” Carter nodded and bounded off towards her office. Cat would regret giving Carter sugar so early in the morning, but for now, the only thing she was able to focus on was Kara. “Walk with me, Kiera.”

Cat walked towards the meeting room and gave Kara orders on the way. “Cancel my 8:30 meeting and move it to tomorrow. Since Carter is here, get both of us lunch from his favorite restaurant, and put the security guards on high alert. My mother is not making a surprise visit, not today, not while Carter is here.”

Kara scribbled this down on her notepad in a hurry, and luckily didn’t notice when Cat locked the meeting doors behind them.

“Alright, do you want anything else, Miss Grant?” Kara looked at Cat intently, her pen poised over the notepad, ready to write even more of Cat’s demands if needed. Cat took a deep breath and rubbed her temples with fingers. “Miss Grant? Did you get any sleep? Maybe some Advil —”

She wished her heart wasn’t pounding against her chest, because Kara could hear it. Kara could hear even the quietest reactions that Cat’s body decided to give off. It was infuriating.

“Stop, stop. Yes, there’s something else.” Cat finally managed to say. Kara’s grip tightened on her pen, and looked at Cat expectantly. “I want to make sure you’re alright.” Her voice was surprisingly steady, even though inside she felt like a stuttering mess. Kara’s body relaxed and she raised an eyebrow, amused.

“Of course I’m alright. I have I have super healing, remember?” Kara laughed. Cat crossed her arms and stared Kara down; quite a feat, considering the older woman ditched her highest heels for a pair that was a few inches short, which were costing her at the moment. She had seen Kara wince when Carter hugged her, and she would not back down that easily. She had to see it for herself. “I’ll go get you an Advil, and maybe something a little more caffeinated.”

“Just a moment Kiera, I’m not finished.” Kara narrowed her eyes at Cat, and set the notepad and pen down on the meeting table. “I don’t believe you.”

“What do you mean you don’t believe me?” Kara chuckled, she was waving her arms around as she talked, something she only did when she was nervous. This was also an indicator that Kara was going to start talking faster, unless Cat stopped her. “What do you want me to do, strip to my underwear to prove that I’m healed?” 

Cat knew that Kara was exaggerating, but it wasn’t a bad idea. It would give Cat comfort knowing Kara was at her best and she wouldn’t interrupt Kara’s healing time, even if it meant that Supergirl wouldn’t be able to hang out with Carter for a little while. Knowing him, he would insist.

Kara eyed Cat warily, and then her eyes widened in realization. “Miss Grant, no! I’m not stripping down to my  _ underwear _ just to prove that I’m fully healed.” Cat raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Then why did you wince when Carter hugged you?” Cat inquired.

“My muscles were sore. Even a superhero gets sore!” Kara snapped back. Cat tilted her head to the side in amusement, her smirk proof enough.

“But you said you had super healing. Wouldn’t that include sore muscles as well?” Cat concluded. Kara’s mouth slammed shut, and she eyed Cat angrily. She slowly pulled of her dark grey cardigan and her anger turned to desperation.

“You can’t be serious.” Kara protested but Cat just sighed and looked down at her nails, indifference palpable. She wouldn’t give up on this. She needed to see that she was okay.

“Does it look like I’m kidding,  _ Kiera _ ?” Cat growled. Kara winced at the way she had said her name, but shook her head nonetheless. Her fingers hesitantly drifted over the buttons on her white and purple plaid shirt.

"Miss _Grant_ ," Kara emphasized, clearly shaken, "this would be _very_ **unprofessional**. I mean, what if someone comes in? _Seeing_ us in this, compromising position?"

Cat took a deep breath; this was it, the last warning. She could turn back now and forget this ever happened, or she could hammer the last nail of her coffin. Her mind was made though, she was going to risk it, no matter what, she would  **_risk_ ** it. After all, what if it paid off? Life was all about taking risks, it was how CatCo was built.

“I don’t care if it’s unprofessional." Cat stated. She had made her choice, and she was willing to suffer the consequences for the younger woman in front of her. There was no ulterior motive, none at all. "You being healthy and unharmed is  _ far _ more important.”

Kara let out a defeated sigh, and unbuttoned her shirt in mere seconds. Cat should’ve known that Kara would be wearing her suit underneath it, but it still caught her by surprise. Next were her pants. Kara undid her belt and slipped the pants off with ease.

Even though Kara had her suit on underneath her clothes, Cat’s heartbeat pulsed in her ears. There were so many thoughts she had pushed back, and now, with Kara undressing right in front of her, they were all coming to the forefront of her mind. Her breath was ragged, and she forgot everything, even the reason behind her request.

“Uh… Miss Grant?” Kara squeaked. Cat subtly shook her head, and pulled herself from her thoughts. “Could I get some help here?” The girl requested, her hands were behind her back as she tried to unzip her suit with no luck.

“Sure.” Cat answered with her best nonchalance gesture. She was surprised that she hadn’t stuttered, but nonetheless, she walked towards Kara; she was determined to see this through, consequences be damned.

Kara turned around, and motioned towards the zipper. Cat gently took the zipper from her, and zipped it downward slowly, careful to not harm the suit. At least, that’s what she told herself.

Kara shuddered and pulled her arms out of the sleeves of the suit. In one fluid motion, Kara pulled down her skirt and the golden tights that hugged her legs  _ sinfully _ .

Cat tried to remind herself that Kara was her assistant, but when Kara turned to face her, her mind went blank, something Cat’s mind  _ never  _ did. It wasn’t until she needed air that she realized her breath had escaped her.

Kara was wearing simple black lace underwear, which shocked Cat. Kara seemed too modest and innocent to wear underwear like this. What hadn’t shocked her was how toned Kara’s body was. She could see the muscles move underneath the skin as Kara shifted awkwardly on her feet.

She had a body every woman would kill for. Cat would; whether to have it over her, beneath her, or to simply have it, she didn't care by then. She wouldn’t mind owning it, but she swallowed and managed to center herself again.

“May I…?” Cat hesitated and looked at Kara for permission. She nodded, and Cat moved closer. Her fingers skimmed across Kara’s smooth skin, searching for anything that seemed wrong. The front of her body looked perfectly fine, far too tones to be real, but the ever observant Grant knew something was wrong. “Turn.”

The moment Kara did as told, Cat saw it; she gently pressed her fingers against it, and it elicited a soft, yet pained gasp from the Girl of Steel. There, apparently lodge between two ribs, was a small, luminescent green shard. Cat leaned forward to get a closer look at the object. It wasn’t large, about the size of a dime, and she wondered how it could be so painful.

Patting the side gently, she went to her purse and sorting through her cosmetics pouch, found her tweezers. She always kept a pair on her person at all time; it never did to be caught unaware at any given time, especially considering she was the face of CatCo. With her tool in hand, she walked back towards the alien, rubbing a hand comfortingly near the zone, somewhat pleased at the way the muscles inadvertently moved causing some discomfort, but clearly not enough.

Cat carefully grabbed the jagged end of the shard that was poking out between her ribs, eliciting a whimper from between Kara’s lips.

“It’ll be over soon, Kara, I promise.” Cat soothed. It was the way she spoke to Carter when he was hurt or injured, but she didn’t get the same motherly feeling she usually did when it involved her son. It was different, like she was always supposed to take care of Kara; not as a mother, not as a friend, but as a significant other. “Take a breath, and exhale."

As Kara followed her instructions, the piece finally slid out without major discomfort; it was longer than Cat had expected, almost half the size of her pinky. The wound stitched itself back together with surprising speed, and made it look as if nothing had ever lacerated the skin. 

Cat stepped away from Kara, and moved towards meeting table. “I told you something was wrong.” Cat said smugly and held up the shard for Kara to see. The moment Kara's eyes settled on it, she backed away in revulsion. 

“Kryptonite…” Kara whispered. Cats eyes widened and set the piece down on the meeting table. It now made sense how the shard has pierced through the Girl of Steel’s skin, and Cat would keep it, for safe keeping of course. 

A gust of wind surprised Cat, and Kara was back in her clothes, much to Cat’s disappointment. Cat gritted her teeth together and tried to keep herself calm. Kara could’ve used superspeed to undress, yet she had tortured Cat by undressing slowly. Kara was messing with her. 

“Part of Non’s knife must’ve broken off when he ambushed me the other night.” Kara muttered, more to herself than Cat. Cat double taked, when she heard what Kara had said. Ambushed, Kara had been ambushed. Her pulse quickened at the images that flooded her mind, a man stabbing her with a knife, and causing detrimental harm to her. 

“Who the hell is Non?” Cat hissed. Kara looked up at Cat and flushed, but kept her mouth shut. This action had only made Cat angrier. “ _ Fine _ , don’t tell me, but if you think this is the last time I’m checking you for injuries, you’re wrong. After every single fight, you will come to me, and I will look you over. If you don’t,  _ you’re fired _ . End of discussion.”

Kara’s mouth slammed shut, and she nodded her head obediently. “What about during work hours?” Her voice was quiet, and Cat almost didn’t hear the question. Not everybody had super hearing. 

“Since Carter’s here today, we’ll come here. If you get in a fight tomorrow, we’ll go into my private room in my office. I can’t have Carter seeing Supergirl go into my personal room and come out as Kara Danvers.” Cat explained. Kara’s phone buzzed and Cat looked at it in annoyance. 

“Miss Grant, Maxwell Lord would like to see you.” Kara informed her. Cat dismissed it with a wave, grabbed her bag packing quickly tweezers and cosmetics, along with the kryptonite, and headed for the door. 

“Tell him to reschedule, I’m busy.” Cat grumbled. She didn’t need to see an entitled, white male march into her office and bore her with whatever spiel he had planned. If it was about Supergirl, she wasn’t so sure she’d be able to restrain herself from punching him in the face. His hatred of Supergirl had angered Cat to the highest degree. She did not like it when  _ her  _ superhero was berated and made out to be a villain. 

“I can’t… he’s already in your office.” Kara groused. Cat pulled the door open, rather hard, and let out a loud growl. 

“Whoever let him in, they’re fired. I want you to inform them this instant.” Cat ordered. She exited the room, not looking back to see if Kara had followed. 

Her eyes landed on her office, and sitting on a couch opposite to Carter, was Maxwell Lord. He was wearing a pristine grey suit, and donned his usual messy hair look. Normally she wouldn’t have minded a visit from Maxwell. He was good looking, well groomed, and powerful. The perfect person to keep her mind off her assistant.

“Lord.” Cat said curtly as she entered her office. Carter and Maxwell both looked towards her. Carter had an excited smile on his face, and Cat understood why. Lord was a man of science, and Carter hoped to go into the field of science when he got older.

“Cat, I need to discuss a few things with you.” Lord stated, turning his attention away from Carter and towards Cat.

“Carter, honey, go into my personal room. I’m guessing this is something Lord and I have to talk about alone.” Carter sighed and grabbed his blankets and pillow, while muttering something about ‘missing all the fun’ as he opened the door to her private room.

Cat waited until the door closed to speak. “What do you want, Maxwell?” Cat walked to her desk, and sat down. Lord held his hands up for surrender, a warm smile slipped onto his lips.

“Can’t I just visit an old friend?” Lord asked innocently. Cat narrowed her eyes at the man. He only ever visited unless he wanted to get into her pants. She would consider it, seeing as her assistant was giving her much trouble, but she knew it would only cause more harm in the end.

“You and I both know that’s not why you came here. Your time is  _ precious _ , you wouldn’t waste it ‘visiting an old friend’.” Cat sneered. Lord raised an eyebrow and placed his hands behind his back. He looked impressed to say the least.

“You’re right —”

“Not surprising.” Cat interrupted. Lord grinned, nodded his head, and then continued.

“I’d like to talk to you about Supergirl.”

  
“And why am I not surprised?” She leveled a look at him. “This better be good, or I don’t care how bad it looks, I’ll have security escorting you out,  _ if _ , you’re that lucky.”


	5. Between Truths and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat has to come to terms with Lord's allegations, and has to find a way to keep Kara safe. The tension between Kara and Cat is thicker than usual, and Cat talks to Alex about what to do to stop Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to my beta InsaneMagician who helped so much on this chapter. She always goes above and beyond what I ask of her, and I couldn't thank her enough for helping me. This chapter had a lot of things I wanted to get in it, and when I got stuck, Insane took time out of her day to help me. She is amazing, and I don't know where this story would be without her. 
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy the chapter, and tell me what you think! I love hearing from you guys!

“You’re insane.” Cat growled. Lord’s eyes hardened, and he crossed his arms, looking as though he thought  _ she _ was the crazy one.

He was determined to make her see his way and if he knew her better, he would know that was  _ impossible _ . He had come into her office to talk about Supergirl, and she was now regretting her decision.

She was standing up now, her hands planted on the desk,  _ fuming _ at Lord’s allegations and in the end, it would not bode well for the man.

“I’ve looked into it, and I have  **proof** to back it up. You’ve got to be  _ blind _ if you haven’t noticed how Kara seems to  _ vanish _ for long periods of time, and Supergirl appears to save the city.” Lord stood and stopped to look at Cat, and her eyes narrowed. “What do you think Supergirl does when she’s not saving the city? She can’t support herself, she saves the city for free. So that would mean she has a job.”

“I can’t believe you. My assistant is not Supergirl.” Cat hissed. Her heart rate had doubled since the conversation began, and she knew if Lord wanted to talk about Supergirl, it would be a way to tear her down, or expose her. “For all we know, she doesn’t need sleep or food, or maybe she has some kind of home laying at the bottom of the ocean! We don’t  _ know _ ! You think I didn’t try during my first interview?”

“Cat, Kara Danvers is **not** who you think she is. She _is_ Supergirl, and you need to _accept_ **that** **_fact_**.” Lord turned away from her, his hands clasped behind his back again. Just before he reached the door he said one last thing. “I had my assistant email you my evidence. I hope it’ll make you reconsider your outrageous standing point in this matter. Have a nice day, Cat.”

Cat stood up straight, and clenched her fists together. This  _ couldn’t  _ be happening. She gritted her teeth together and took a deep breath as she tried to calm her thundering heart. She looked over at Kara’s desk, only to see her hard at work with a sticky bun hanging in her mouth. May every deity from Krypton and Earth help her, she couldn’t help but feel like even they couldn’t help her deal with what was ahead, and to deal with everything that encompassed her feelings in the matter.

Lord turned back to face her, and she motioned to the girl, hard at work with her treat. She arched her brow at him, who frowned in mild distaste, challenge clear: if that was National Ciy’s hero, then they were doomed. The man scoffed, took the elevator, and gave Cat one last, meaningful look; he stood by his findings.

_ Kara’s okay, she’s alright. I won’t let anything happen to her. She’s okay…  _ Cat slowly sunk back into her chair, and rubbed her temples with her forefingers; it truly wasn’t helping, but it gave her something else to focus on.

“Kiera!” Cat yelled half-heartedly. Kara bursted into the room with a look of concern, almost panic. Of course, she had cinnamon smeared across the corner of her mouth, and Cat had to suppress the urge to smile but she  _ did _ roll her eyes. She cleared her throat and stood up slowly, her chair being pushed back in the process.

If she wanted to keep Kara safe from Lord, she was going to have to keep Kara by her side at all times. That was the only reason, to keep the young woman safe, no other reason. She needed to make Lord doubt himself and she would go through any length to do so; maybe even through hoops and loops, but only for her safety as Supergirl.

“Kiera, do you have any plans this weekend?” Cat inquired softly, opening a drawer and taking a tissue from her box rather discreetly. Kara scrunched her eyebrows together, and she shrugged her shoulders.

“I don’t think so. Maybe an Orphan Black marathon since Alex got behind.” Kara answered honestly. Cat raised an eyebrow and moved towards Kara. “I was unable to let her know what happened at the end of season three, and she’s  _ dying _ to know.”

“If you’re hanging out Saturday, then you’re going to have to reschedule.” Cat raised the napkin to Kara’s cheek, and gently wiped off the remaining cinnamon. Her fingers grazed across Kara’s skin, and Cat had to force herself to pull away, lest she let her hand remain on her assistant’s cheek for too long.

“Why?” Kara asked. Cat turned away, throwing the napkin in the trash beside her desk. She had yet to answer Kara, and her brain was still soft from seeing the younger woman in her underwear and smeared on sweets, which only angered her further.

“You’re coming to a party with me, and you have no choice in this matter.” Cat stated calmly; it was clearly an order and not a request. Kara’s face flushed and nodded her head. She gripped her notepad close to her chest and looked everywhere but Cat.

Cat narrowed her eyes and tried to keep her anger under control. “Is there something you need to tell me, Kiera?” It wasn’t Kara who she was angry at, it was a pretentious bastard who wouldn’t stop until everyone saw that he was right; she  _ hated _ that kind of person.

“What did Lord want?” Cat sighed, and she was torn between telling Kara, or lie and tell her that it was nothing of importance. She decided it would be better to lie.

“I thought you’d be using your super hearing. It seems like you are _ any other  _ time.” Cat sneered. Kara blushed and looked down. Cat always had an effect over Kara, and looking at her now, that much was evident. “For when it’s  _ useless _ and not when you should.”

“I don’t like listening to your conversations with Lord. They tend to be  _ very  _ inappropriate.” Kara muttered. Cat saw a flash of anger in Kara’s eyes before it was covered with an innocent look. Cat gritted her teeth and tried to stop herself from hoping that Kara felt the same.

“Stand my case,  _ Kara _ .” She hissed her assistant’s name, and she knew it would have more effect than calling her Kiera. It worked, Kara winced at the sound and her body slumped, but it wasn’t long before her confidence returned. “Those are private conversations.”

“You didn’t seem bothered by it before! Either way, Maxwell Lord is not a good guy!” Cat narrowed her eyes, and stepped closer to Kara. They were only a few inches apart, and she could feel the heat coming off of Kara’s body in waves. Cat licked her lips, and ignored how fast her heart was beating. She could see the jealousy in Kara’s eyes, but she still couldn’t let herself hope. “I swear, you deserve much, much better.”

“Who said you had a say in who I date?” Kara bit her lip and stumbled a step backwards, which Cat followed, closing the distance that had been created by the step back. Kara’s face was beat red, and she didn’t try to hide the jealousy in her eyes. “I am my own woman,  _ Kara _ , I can make my own choices.”

They needed to get off this conversation before something happened. Kara was still her assistant, and she needed to treat her as such. Cat stepped away and moved back to her desk, away from further temptations.

“Kiera, you can tell Carter he can come back in now. If he’s asleep, carry him out to my office,  _ carefully _ .” Cat ordered.

Seconds later Kara came out carrying Carter in a bundled heap of blankets. He had nuzzled his face into Kara’s shoulder and Cat had to force herself to breath. It looked like Kara was Cat’s significant other, and she was carrying their son off to bed. Cat gritted her teeth and shook the thought (and feelings) away.  _ Kara is  _ **_your_ ** _ assistant, pull it together, Cat.  _ Kara gently eased Carter to the cushion, and looked over at her.

“Is there anything else?” Kara whispered, careful not to wake up her son.

Cat gave her a look, as though considering her words, then shook her head and shooed Kara away with a wave of her hand. What she wanted, wasn’t within the realm of  _ possible _ , and probably a galaxy away from adequate and appropriate in regards to their current working relation.

It wasn’t until the girl was back at her desk, did Cat wake her computer and click on her email. As promised, there was an email from Lord, and she knew it had all the evidence against Kara. Cat pulled it open and the first thing that popped up was a video. Hesitantly, she pressed the play button; she couldn’t deny part of her wanted him to be pulling a prank and sending her a virus instead or something, even an x-rated movie would be acceptable at the moment, even if it would be embarrassing and highly inappropriate.

The screen was black for a second, and then Kara and her sister, Alex, appeared on screen. The volume was set on low, but she could hear it just fine. Not like she needed the words to tell exactly what was happening.

Kara was sitting beside her sister on the couch, in her suit. Alex was who gave it away, after all, she had called them the Danvers sisters. Cat groaned quietly and  _ resisted _ the move of resting her head on the desk; she wouldn’t be caught dead doing something so pedestrian. There was nothing she could do to convince Lord that she wasn’t Supergirl.

Cat stood, picked up her personal cell phone, and dialed Kara’s emergency contact, which happened to be Alex. Not surprising really, but it definitely speed things up. She didn’t want to consider  _ why _ she had the contact saved in her phone in the first place.

“ _ Alex Danvers speaking. _ ” The greeting was short and down to the point, and she knew she could learn to like this girl. Cat cleared her throat and thought out her words careful, moving across her office.

“Hi, this is Cat Grant, your sister’s boss. I need to talk to you about something  _ very  _ important.” Cat stressed, hoping that Alex was moving to a place where she wouldn’t be overheard. Cat was doing the same, going towards her personal room to make sure that Carter wouldn’t overhear her.

“ _ Is Kara okay? _ ” Cat shut the door behind her and smiled softly at Alex’s comment. Of course that would be her first thought. She thought of the people that were most important to her. Cat could respect that. “ _ Is it a papercut this time? I swear, she would be safer in a plastic bubble. _ ”

“She’s fine, but she won’t be for long.” Cat answered. There was a sigh of relief followed shortly by another question.

“ _ Yeah, and what’s going to change that? _ ” Alex inquired, the challenge in her voice made the question sound almost like a threat, as if she was silently telling Cat that if she did anything to her sister, she’d have her to worry about, and Cat wasn’t so sure she would want to be on this woman’s bad side.

“Maxwell Lord. He knows, Alex. He knows Kara’s secret. That  _ she _ is Supergirl.” Alex took in a sharp breath, and Cat imagined the woman pacing. “He has video evidence. I can’t exactly prove him wrong when he has something like that.”

“ _ Damn it. I’m going to kick his ass, _ ” Alex growled. Cat smirked and kept her eyes towards the door, just in case Carter came in; she was being proved right on both accounts, she could learn to like this girl (not like she felt for her sister) and that she didn’t want to get on her bad side. “ _ What does he have exactly? _ ”

“There’s not much we can do. He has video evidence, Alex. Kara would have to be in two places at once for me to convince Lord that he’s wrong. Which is next to impossible.” Cat stated. She could hear Alex cursing under her breath and took a few moments to respond.

“ _I have an idea, but I’m going to need your help, and the video._ ” It was a jab pointed towards Cat, and she could tell it was meant to testing her abilities to complete a difficult task. “ _Keep Kara occupied, and prevent her from trying to go out and save people as Supergirl. Think you can do that?_ ”

“Of course, but whatever you’re planning, I need you to do it on Saturday. I’m going to a party and Lord will be attending. If Kara is beside me during the party and Supergirl is off saving the city, it might be enough to convince him he’s wrong.” Alex chuckled and Cat couldn’t help but feel relieved at the sound.

“ _ Sounds good. Keep my sister safe, and out of Lord’s grasp. If you  _ **_can’t_ ** _ do that simple of a task, I’ll put  _ **_you_ ** _ through hell. _ ” Cat fought against the instinct to snarl at the attempt at intimidating her, and instead bit her lip.

“That won’t be a problem.” She assured her, and ended the call immediately after. So much for holding her anger and liking the young woman.

\--------

Cat stared at herself in the mirror. She had put on the dress she wore when she had a party for the first Supergirl cover for CatCo. She normally never wore the same thing twice, but there was something about this dress.

If she was going to a party with  _ the  _ Girl of Steel, then she’d wear the same dress to commemorate the occasion. Though no one would know that, of course, but Kara would, and that’s what mattered. Lord had loved her in this dress, and that meant she would definitely have Lord’s attention. Hopefully that would distract Kara enough to keep her attention away from whatever plan Alex had concocted.

A loud thud came from her balcony outside, and the sound of a cape informed Cat who was here. Kara appeared in her room a few seconds later, dressed in a sleek, black dress. Cat was glad she had her back turned towards the younger woman, facing a mirror through which she saw the younger blonde. Otherwise, Kara would’ve seen her face. She slammed her mouth shut and looked over her assistant.

“Oh good, you wore something that matched your age.” Cat teased. Kara raised an eyebrow and smiled. The younger woman’s super suit laid on top of her bed, and she had to stop herself from going over to touch it.

“I raided Alex’s closet, I thought you might want me in something classier than what I usually wear.” Kara answered, teasing smile in place. Cat rolled her eyes and turned her back on the younger woman again. She gritted her teeth together and took a few moments to center herself again. This was to protect Kara, it was  _ not _ a  **date** . Besides, Cat was pretty sure her assistant was head over heels for James Olsen, and she was starting to regret even hiring him. “So, do you like it?”

“You ready?” Cat snapped, she needed to keep herself in control, and to act normal and thus, ignored the question. The problem was, she wasn’t sure how to even act normal around Kara anymore. Kara placed a soft hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She was just behind Cat, her hair tied in a tight bun, and she had already started to adjust her glasses, a nervous habit that Cat found, though wouldn’t admit it, rather adorable, but painfully obvious. “Yes, it looks good, now let’s go.”

“Of course, Miss Grant.” Kara murmured.

Cat tensed at her voice and ignored the way it washed over her neck. Kara was definitely too close if Cat could feel her breath against her skin. Cat stepped away and put a little distance between them, and the heat she had felt a moment ago evaporated, except for the skin where Kara’s breath had touched.

“Did you call the limo on the way here?” Cat asked.

Kara nodded and grabbed her coat, along with the suit. Cat wanted to protest, but she knew it was a fight she wouldn’t win with her assistant, and it would only make the younger woman feel guilty if she let someone die when she could’ve saved them.

So, she walked out of her room and towards the door, aiming for the limo. Cat needed a little distance between them to keep herself in check. Cat Grant was a woman who took what she wanted when she wanted, and it angered her that she wanted Kara, but wouldn’t let herself take her. She had taken Kara’s secret from her, she wouldn’t do the same with Kara’s feelings —  _ if  _ there were any feelings.

The chill of the night air felt good in her lungs, and it helped clear her head. She had to keep Kara occupied, and she couldn’t do that while she was distracted. She had to be focused, Kara’s life was on the line, and she wouldn’t let someone like Maxwell Lord tear it apart.

Kara was already waiting for her at the limo with the door opened; she shouldn’t use her super speed. She had a smug smile plastered on her face, and it left Cat feeling unnerved. She wasn’t used to Kara acting this way, so smug and confident, especially when she wasn’t wearing her coat of arms.

Her assistant gently took her hand and helped her into the limo. Kara’s hand was warm, and it simultaneously calmed her and made her nervous. Cat was starting to hate the affect Kara had over her, and how she used it with such ease. It was infuriating. Maybe if she had that same control, it would make their current predicament a little easier to handle, but that was not the case.

The moment they were both in the car, Cat could feel Kara’s eyes burning a hole in the back of her neck. This wasn’t how she should be acting. Her assistant could tell when something was wrong, and avoiding Kara only made things worse.

“Kiera, I expect you to be at my side at all times. I can’t have you running off to god knows where.” Her hazel eyes pierced blue. “Is that understood?”

As the limo lurched forward, Cat’s senses had heightened to unbearable heights, if that was even possible. All she could focus on, was on the young woman besides her, and it felt as though every single cell in her body screamed at her. A kiss wouldn’t hurt,  _ couldn’t _ , right? Instead of the usual, easy banter between them, the tension was high enough to be cut by a dull knife.

She had done drugs, just once, during college, and actually by mistake. A friend had cooked brownies, and she had a hard time getting away from them. When she realized what was happening, the withdrawal and abstinence was all consuming, and all she could do at the moment, was compare both instances. Kara, was like a drug she was hooked on, and it had been made worse with their current interactions.

“Miss Grant?”

“Not now, Kiera, I feel a headache coming,” she replied gruffly, actually feeling her head pounding. “If we didn’t have to assist, I would have stayed home but, this is inevitable. Can we stay in silence during the trip?”

“Of course,” Kara answered, taking her hand softly.

Cat tensed, then relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief. At least now, she was calming down, and since the contact was nothing but reassuring, and not at all tempting, like the others, it was soothing. She managed to compose herself, but decided to make use of the silence. The tension became something else entirely, but was still there, still palpable.

\--------

Somehow they reached the party without another incident, and Cat had finally managed to ease the pounding in her head. The party was stationed at Lord Technologies, the perfect place to prove the man wrong.

Cat stepped out of the car, and waited until the last possible moment to release Kara’s hand. Camera’s flashed and reporters screamed out questions. None that Cat would even bother answering. She may be the Queen of All Media, but she didn’t owe the media anything. Cat ignored them expertly, and gently guided Kara to the entrance. Her poor assistant was frazzled by the constant onslaught of questions and flickering lights.

Lord stood by the doors, and opened one with a smile on his face. “Ladies, glad you could make it.” Cat rolled her eyes, and tried to get past Lord, but he stopped her. “We need to talk later, without your little assistant hanging around.” Cat grounded her teeth together and ripped her arm free of his grasp.

“If you  _ ever  _ touch me like that again, I will air all of your dirty little secrets for the public to see.” She growled. Lord smiled smugly his lips brushing against her earlobe. There once was a time when Cat would’ve enjoyed his close proximity, but now, she wanted him to be as far away as possible.

“I’m sure the public wouldn’t mind knowing those secrets.” Cat cringed at the way his breath washed over her skin, and had to keep herself from pushing him away. She still had a reputation to uphold.

“Oh yeah, that you need Viagra to get it up?” Cat hissed. Lord chuckled and backed away from her, a glint of mischief in his eye. He gave her a suave smile and bowed humbly at them.

“Have a wonderful evening, ladies, I have some business to attend to.” Lord disappeared into the crowd. Kara placed a hand on her elbow. The warmth of her hand was enough to pull Cat’s attention away from Lord, and towards her.

“Miss Grant, is everything alright?” Kara whispered.

Cat just nodded, and let out a slow breath. That  _ man  _ was something else, something she couldn’t quite figure out. He had more secrets than she could decipher. There was something he wanted with Kara, and she felt it in her bones, it wasn’t anything good. Whatever Alex’s plans were tonight, they needed to work.

“I’m alright, Kiera. I—” Cat was interrupted by the deafening silence of the party. The music had stopped, and the crowd had stilled, all looking towards one thing. Hovering in the sky was a woman in a jumpsuit. Her hair was dark brown with a white streak, and on her chest was a symbol like Kara’s except inside it looked like a, big circle over a smaller circle, the one at the bottom being crossed by a rather thick line.

“Astra… Miss Grant, I need to go take care of something.” Kara grumbled. She seemed angry at the woman's sudden appearance, but Cat needed to stop her. She grabbed Kara’s arm and made sure her grip was firm. She may be the Girl of Steel, but this would be enough to grab her attention.

“Kara, _don’t_. Let your sister handle it.” Cat pleaded in a whisper. She was not the type to plea, however, at that moment, it was what she needed to do. She couldn’t let Kara leave, it was the one thing Alex was counting on her to do. “Please Kara, _please_ **don’t**.”

Kara considered her words, and after a moment she shook her head. She placed her hand on Cat’s and gently eased her arm out of her grasp. Despite having super strength, Kara was always careful with her, and everyone else she came into contact with. Cat knew her well enough to know why, she wouldn’t risk hurting the people she cared about.

“I can’t. Alex will need my help if things get messy.”

With that Kara turned her back on Cat, and slipped her way into the crowd. Cat swallowed hard and the back of her neck started burning. She had failed. Her assistant’s charm and determination to protect those she loved had gotten to Cat. Softened her.

Kara’s life was in danger, now more than ever. She felt a presence materialize behind her, and she knew who it was by the smell of their cologne. Maxwell Lord. He chuckled and leaned against the wall, keeping his eyes on her.

"Am I hallucinating or did your assistant just rush off somewhere when an alien appeared out of thin air?” Lord asked smugly. Cat wanted to slap that smile right of his face. She thought about it for a moment, before throwing the idea out the window. If he wanted to fight dirty, then so would she. “Well, my idea seems more credible now, doesn’t it?”

“Lord, it’s not good to hallucinate. I’d worry about my health if I were you.” Cat stated before she walked away from him. She may have failed tonight, but she wouldn’t let Lord get the best of her. There was always tomorrow. Cat Grant didn’t mind losing any battles, as long as she won the war, and this was one war, she was determined to win. “She went to make sure my driver’s around; I grew bored of your little, soiree. Ta  _ da _ .”

With that, Cat Grant made her way to the door, making sure to text Kara and let her know she was leaving. But only, once she was outside. In true Grant fashion, she received stares as she left, and once she was putting on her jacket and also took her assistant’s, not that anyone noticed with the unfolding scene of their local hero, facing the newest threat.

  
Once outside though, she made sure to text both, Kara and Alex, feeling chagrin over not being able to hold her own assistant in place. She would have to talk to the younger woman about it.


	6. Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat has a confrontation with Alex, and Cat admits something she'd rather keep to herself. Cat searches for dirt on Lord, and Kara faces off against the Toy Maker for the last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! This chapter is LONG overdue! However my beta and I were both very busy with school. So my sincerest apology. However I think that this chapter was well worth the wait. As always, I would love your feedback. Enjoy the chapter!

Alex stood before her in the dark office. All of the employees had left for the night, everyone except Kara,  _ of course _ . The moment Alex arrived, Cat had given Kara a list of errands to get for her. The older woman was standing at the edge of her desk, and eyed the agent cautiously.

“I gave you one mission: to keep Kara occupied, and you couldn’t even do that.” Alex growled. Cat crossed her arms and took a deep breath, before gritting her teeth to stop herself from losing her temper. The woman was still Kara’s sister, and meant a lot to the younger woman, she couldn’t treat her as she normally treated others, no matter how tempting.

“Did you really expect me to be able to keep her in one place? You know her better than I do, should’ve known that she would go out to stop  **that** woman in specific!” Cat hissed. Alex raised an eyebrow and turned her back on Kara’s boss. “Maybe if I had known what was going on, I would have been able to prepare better.”

“You could’ve threatened her with her job, hell you could’ve threatened her with exposing her. Why didn’t you?” Alex questioned.

Cat swallowed hard and tried to ignore the way her heart stuttered at the thought. She had threatened Kara’s job and identity before, but now even the thought of it repulsed her.

The silence between them seemed to be answer enough for Alex. She sighed angrily and shook her head in disbelief, but still didn’t say a word to Cat. Kara’s sister walked closer to her, and stopped when she was right in front of her.

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” She whispered. Cat sucked in a breath, and looked away from Alex. Hearing someone say the words out loud seemed to make the feelings even more real, and she was taken aback by it. “Aren’t you going to deny it? Oh shit, you really are.”

“Yes.” Cat whispered. Her answer had surprised her, she hadn’t intended to be honest with Alex. The woman beside her growled and Cat could feel the tension between them growing. The older woman wetted her lips, thinking of something, anything, to say to Alex. “What comes now? Threats? Promises? Speeches?”

“If you  **_ever_ ** harm her, I will tear your world apart.” Alex stated with a snarl. Cat bit her tongue to stop herself from responding. She wouldn’t snap at her assistant’s sister. She held her head high and looked over at Alex; she was staring at National City’s skyline. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Har, har. I’d never harm her. I don’t have it in me.” Alex met her gaze, and gave her a soft smile, something that seemed like a rarity coming from her. “Is it so obvious, my reason for lack of threats?”

“It doesn’t change the fact that you failed.” The brunette countered, shaking her head and unwilling to answer the question, taking a step back and sighing a bit. “Lord is still convinced that Kara is Supergirl. He’s not wrong, but he still can’t know the truth.” She looked into Cat’s eyes, and the older woman knew that she was making sure Cat understood what Alex was saying. “I would rather make it so that you weren’t involved, however, you being Kara’s boss and Queen of All Media, makes it inevitable. I need your help.”

Cat pursed her lips and turned her head back to the night sky. “Of course, anything to keep Kara safe.” Alex nodded her head, and just then the ding of an elevator stopping on this floor made everything go quiet.

“I’ll call you when you’re needed.” Alex murmured to her ear, and exited her office as quickly as she came. Cat’s shoulders fell, and she let out a shaky breath. The sound of Kara’s heels echoed through the floor, and she knew her assistant would be there soon.

_ Alex and I will figure this out, in the meantime, I have a business to run, and an assistant to order around.  _ Cat straightened her posture just in time to have her assistant walk in. She held a file in her hands.

“I got that file you wanted on Lord. Are you sure you want to do this?” Kara asked hesitantly. Cat turned towards her assistant, the moon’s glow highlighted Kara’s features, and  her hair was like a golden halo that surrounded her. She looked like a Kryptonian angel.

“I’m not sure yet, but a good journalist always has the information they need, just in case.”  Cat answered, she hoped that was Kara’s only question. If she asked about Alex, Cat wasn’t sure if she could come up with a credible answer.

“I saw my sister leave. Why was she here?” Kara inquired. Cat tensed up again, her posture going rigid. She didn’t want to lie to Kara, but she didn’t have any other choice.  Cat willed herself to relax, for her heart to not beat any faster than normal and not give herself away. It might be a topic she didn't want to speak about, but she had to handle it delicately, else risk exposing herself. It wasn't like she  _ wanted _ to lie to Kara, but Alex wanted to keep her sister in the dark and honestly, Cat wanted the same. “Miss Grant? Is she the reason why your heart rate spiked before I arrived?”

"It seems like she had a complaint, something about me keeping you working long hours," hazel eyes conveyed some truth, "especially considering your other, nighttime activities. I stressed that your secret was safe with me, but reminding her might do her well. Now give me the  _ file _ ." Kara sighed and gently slid the folder into Cat’s impatient hands.

“How much longer are you going to be here?” Cat was thankful that her assistant changed the topic, a topic she didn’t have to lie about. Cat opened her balcony door, and she didn’t have to look back to know her assistant had followed her out. “Carter?”

“Honestly Kiera, I don’t know.” Cat answered. She leaned over the balcony and watched the cars pass by. It wasn’t long until there was a pair of cop cars speeding by with their sirens wailing. Cat deflated at the sound and her heart dropped into her stomach. “He’s with his father, and you got other things to do.”

“Got it, I’ll be right there.” Kara muttered. She stepped beside Cat, already unbuttoning her shirt, her cardigan discarded onto the floor. “The Toy Man has been spotted again, I have to go.” Cat nodded her head, and swallowed hard. Though there was a suit underneath, Kara undressing in front of her still had the same effect over her as someone who only had underwear underneath, because Kara was becoming vulnerable by trusting Cat with her secret, and her lineage. “I’ll try to be quick.”

“You know what you have to do afterwards, correct?” Kara nodded her head and gave Cat a small smile. The younger woman pressed a comforting hand to Cat’s back and rubbed. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch that rarely occurred between them, though it was becoming more and more frequent.

“I’ll find you after the battle is done, I promise.” She whispered. Cat braced herself for the gust of air that would blow past her when Kara launched into the sky, but it didn’t come. “Cat?” She turned and was suddenly embraced between strong yet delicate arms. “You’re safe with me okay? I won’t let anything happen.” Then, just as quickly as it began it ended and her assistant’s presence was soon replaced with worry and uneasiness, a strong wind filling the empty space.

Cat rolled her shoulders back and took a deep breath of the night air. She couldn’t be this worried every time Kara dashed off to play superhero, it was unhealthy. It seemed like she had to keep reminding herself that she was the Queen of All Media, and not some teenage schoolgirl with a crush. The hug didn’t make it any easier.

A loud, irritating jingle started to play from her phone and she snatched it out of her pocket in annoyance. She hadn’t seen her therapist today, and she was ready to go off on someone and yell the fool’s head off at whoever was on the other side of the call, or so she had been until she saw the caller I.D.

Carter.

Cat’s body relaxed and she clicked the answer button happily.

“Carter, how are you doing, honey?” Cat answered cheerfully. She heard Carter chuckle and she couldn’t help but smile. Her son had been the only thing she cared about, until Kara. It seemed like now a days she was trying to make sure that both her son and assistant were happy.

“I’m doing good. Dad took me to go see Star Wars! It was so good!” Carter exclaimed. Cat smiled and sat down in the white chair on her patio. She listened to her son explain what happened in the movie, drinking in every word.

“Ah, sounds like you’re having fun while I’m stuck at work.” She groaned. Carter chuckled and it sounded like he had moved something. Cat glanced at her watch and noticed that it was 11:32 pm, he was probably getting ready for bed; he should have been in bed by then.

“You work too hard, mom.” Carter stated. She laughed softly and settled further into her chair. Lord’s file sat on her lap, and her fingers glided across the edge, desperate to open it. She could hear her ex husband in the background, he was saying something about Carter going to bed soon. “I gotta go Mom, I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

“I love you too, goodnight honey.” Cat whispered. The line went quiet and she slowly placed her phone on the table. She opened the file and tried to start reading, but without Carter distracting her, Kara was now at the forefront of her mind.

Cat sighed angrily and closed her eyes. Kara would be fine, she always was, but if she didn't stop Lord, she wouldn't be. She rubbed her temples, using it as a distraction to try and pull her mind away from Kara. She took a deep breath and the tension in her body eased. It was time to work.

The file in her hands was heavier than she expected, and when she opened her eyes she was greeted with a photo of Lord. Her lips turned into a sneer, and she quickly ripped the photo apart. She didn’t think she could take seeing his face everytime she opened this folder. Sure, she could have just turned the picture and use a clip but, she wanted the pleasure that came from the destruction, and who was she to deny herself such delight?

She flipped through the first few pages of the file due to the fact that they were purely background information. Things she already knew about him. She was looking for dirt, anything she could use to turn the public against him.

Another round of sirens wailed past the building and Cat’s shoulders tensed in annoyance. She forced herself to keep going through the file, to stop her mind from going back to Kara. The file contained all of the man’s creations, successes, failures, and somehow his income of money and how he spent it.

The multitude of payments to fancy restaurant and all his scientists weren’t unusual, but something else was. Cat’s eyes widened, and a smile started to form on the corner of her lips. She reread the paper, just to make sure she read it correctly.

“This is perfect. It’ll help turn the public against him.” She placed the paper back into the folder, and closed it carefully. It was getting late, and she was going to take Carter to school in the morning. Tomorrow was going to be Monday, and it was hard to get her son out of bed on Monday’s.

Cat tucked the folder under her arm and strutted confidently back into her office. She felt better about her situation with Lord. It was nothing Alex would take interest in, or maybe she would. The older woman just couldn’t seem to figure her out, but Cat knew Alex had some secrets, that much was obvious.

She grabbed her coat and called her driver to come pick her up. The folder felt heavy in her hands, but it wasn’t unusual to her. Cat was used to the weight of holding someone’s life in her hands, at least their public life. However the folder felt a little lighter since it was Maxwell’s life that she was ruining. He was trying to tear Kara’s fragile life apart, and she wasn’t about to let that happen.

\--------

Cat opened the door to her penthouse, and sighed angrily. All the lights were on and jazz music was playing in the background. The staff had told her ahead of time that they hired a new cleaning boy and that he’d be cleaning her room before she arrived. She was sure the staff told her that so she wouldn’t tear them a new one when she saw her room wasn’t cleaned properly.

All she asked them to do was turn on her heat, and not to worry about cleaning it since she was so exhausted that she was just going to sleep, having grabbed a bite to eat at Noonan’s. Cat slipped her shoes off and clenched her fists. The sound of jazz music was making her even more irritable than she normally was when she was tired. It wouldn’t be the first time she yelled at a member of the staff, and it wouldn’t be the last.

Cat walked down the entryway, and made sure to look around the corners to see if where the boy was since the music was playing all around the house. She set Lord’s file on her kitchen bar top, and noticed a shadow moving in the living room.

“There you are, now shut off this hideous music and leave, you’re done cleaning—” She stopped midsentence. She’d know that black hair and confident stance anywhere. “What are you doing in my penthouse, Maxwell?” Cat hissed. Lord turned around and gave her a smug smile. She noticed that he had a glass in his hand, and it looked like it was her whiskey. “And drinking my alcohol, no less!”

“Ah, Cat, I was wondering when you’d come home.” Maxwell said. He was about to take a drink from his glass before he stopped himself. “I hope you don’t mind, I opened a bottle of whiskey while I waited.” Her fists clenched and she had to force herself to not slap him. He downed the drink within a matter of seconds, and set the glass on a coffee table nearby; no, he didn’t even use a coaster, probably because it was Cat’s.

“You didn’t answer my question.” She stated. Lord chuckled and turned to face her. His eyes had a strange kind of joy in them. It wasn’t normal, and it wasn’t good either. Max plopped down on one of her couches and patted the seat beside him, but she remained standing. He sighed and leaned back into the cushions. “Don’t get so comfortable,  _ Maxie _ , you’re going out the door as soon as you’re done explaining.”

“I’m in here, waiting for you, I thought that was obvious. Now before you start asking the mediocre questions of how I got in here, let me just remind you, you gave me a key and the staff know who I am from how much I used to visit you.” Cat wanted to throw up as she remembered all the late nights with him. At that point in her life, she viewed him as an equal, someone she knew would solve the next crisis. Now, he was just the average lunatic, no better than Livewire and other egocentric nutjobs that Kara had to stop. She was now pissed at herself for somehow forgetting that he had a key; she had meant to get it back from him or get the locks changed if he refused to return it, but work, Carter, and Supergirl had her attention focused elsewhere, and so she forgot about getting the damn key back. “I’m not leaving yet, we still have unfinished business.”

“Then what is it ? I’m not looking for any late night company, and if I were, you’d be the last person I’d call.” Cat growled. Lord pressed a hand to his chest and a hurt expression crossed his features. “Oh, come off it Lord, you know that as well as I.”

“What made you think so low of me Kitty Cat?” He asked. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think that Lord was being sincere. She gritted her teeth and crossed her arms in anger. She hated that nickname, she always had, but Lord was quite fond of it since it got underneath her skin.

“A lot of things, Max, so many that I can’t even sit here and explain it to you, because you’re too hard headed to understand anything but your job.” He chuckled again and his body relaxed. He was up to something, she was sure of it.

“I guess my present will be another thing you’ll have to add onto your list.” Lord shrugged and snapped his fingers. Before Cat could open her mouth to question him, Kara came bursting in through a window. Cat felt a wave a relief flood through her body, followed by a small amount of anger.

“I hope you know you’re going to pay for that _ Supergirl _ .” Cat grumbled. Kara didn’t respond, she seemed lifeless. Cat looked between Lord and Kara before it clicked. He did something to Kara, and now she was under his control.

“She’s not really Supergirl anymore.” Lord stated. He looked at Cat and gave her a smug smile, before adding on; “In fact, she’s not Kara Danvers either. I can prove it if you want, that your assistant was really Supergirl. Supergirl, what is your identity here on Earth?” Kara tilted her head towards Lord, a confused look on her face, because Cat already knew her true identity, even if Lord didn’t.

“Kara Danvers.” She answered, and her voice sounded as lifeless as she looked. Cat bit her lip to stop a whimper from slipping through her lips; she couldn’t be weak, not in front of Lord, not when Kara needed her the most.

“Kara, if you can hear me, please, snap out of this. You are so much stronger than him, please.” Cat whispered. Lord’s smile only seemed to grow at her comment. He stood up, shoulder to shoulder with Kara.

“This was a nice chat and all, but I’m going to have to kill you now, I can’t have the Queen of All Media running back to her office and exposing me to the world, now can I? Unless, you join forces with me, we’ll be like royalty of this city. Can’t you see it Cat? Don’t you want that?” Lord questioned. Cat took a small step back, repulsed by him and his words.

“I’d rather die.” She spat. Lord sighed, and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. He motioned towards Kara.

“Kill her, and when you’re done, report back at Lord Technologies.” Lord ordered. He walked past Cat without a second glance and slammed the penthouse doors behind him. The unease in Cat’s stomach quelled, now she only feared for the safety of Kara’s life, and her own.

“Kara, you don’t have to do this. Come back to me, Kara —  _ please _ .” Her assistant didn’t respond. Her eyes were lifeless, unlike their usual warm, comforting look. It made her body go numb. This wasn’t her Kara anymore. Somehow Lord managed to make her his slave, and it was all Cat’s fault. She couldn’t keep Kara by her side at the dance, it was all her fault. “Kara,  _ please _ come back.”

Cat backed up towards her entryway. If she could just get into the public eye, Kara wouldn’t hurt her. Lord wouldn’t want her to, not yet anyway. If he ruined Kara’s image, Supergirl would be useless to him. Kara dashed behind her, and Cat backed up into her. Kara’s body was stiff, yet it felt normal against her back, but she fought the urge to stay there, and feel Kara’s warmth. Cat turned around to face her.

“Please, Kara. You have to recognize me, you have to get through this,  _ please _ . There is so much I still have to tell you. So many moments we have yet to share. I — I love you.” Cat begged. Again, no response. Kara’s hands wrapped around her throat, and a stray tear slowly rolled down Kara’s cheek. It was the last thing she saw before Kara crushed her windpipe.

\--------

Cat’s eyes quickly opened, and she felt warm hands on her shoulders, far too close to her neck. She blindly threw a punch, and it connected with something hard. The hands let go and when she finally registered who it was, she saw Kara was straddling her waist, and had a hand cupping her cheek.

“Okay, if I were human, that definitely would’ve hurt. You got a mean right hook.” Kara grumbled. Cat’s cheeks flushed and she could feel the back of her neck starting to grow hot. Not because she had just punched Kara, but because of the position they were currently in. Cat had way too many fantasies about this, and couldn’t stop herself from being turned on by it.

“What are you doing,  _ Kara _ !” Cat hissed. Kara stayed put, and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. She gave Cat a sheepish smile, and chuckled softly. Finally Kara looked her in the eyes and she could almost feel the concern within them.

“You were thrashing around on the bed like someone was strangling you. I used to do that too when I first got here. Nightmares of Krypton dying over and over again.” Kara murmured. Cat had finally managed to calm herself and was finally able to think.

She opened her mouth to ask why Kara was there when she finally saw that the hero was in her suit. The suit looked better than last time, but was still torn in two places. One on her left shoulder, and the other one on her left arm.

“How’d you get in?” Cat questioned. Kara shrugged her shoulders and pointed towards the window that was wide open. The older woman now noticed the cold air that had filtered in and she was thankful that Kara was so considerate, and the sweat on her forehead had dried because of the wind.

“I was going to call you, but I used my x-ray vision and saw that you were having a nightmare and barged in.” Kara answered. Cat took a deep breath and sat up, careful not to bang her head against Kara’s, since the younger woman had decided not to move. When she looked up her face was inches away from Kara’s. Her breathing hitched and she swallowed hard. The older woman was just happy that the person in front of her was still her Kara. She couldn’t help herself, she thrusted herself into Kara’s arms and hugged her tightly.

“Thank you.” She whispered into Kara’s shoulder. Kara’s arms wrapped around her tightly, and Cat finally felt safe again. The dream had shaken her to the core, and it wasn’t until she was in Kara’s arms, that her fear left. Kara  **_was_ ** her safe haven.

“You’re welcome.” Kara murmured in her ear. Cat shivered at the warmth of Kara’s breath, and pushed herself further into her assistant. Kara didn’t understand the extent of Cat’s gratitude though. She thought Cat was just saying thank you for waking her up from her nightmare, but in reality, it was for so much more. For being her safe haven, for always being there for her even when she was taking her anger out on the girl, and for staying even though Cat basically blackmailed her to hang out with her son. “I told you, I won’t let  _ anything _ happen to you,  **_ever_ ** .”

She pulled away and gave Kara a small smile. She motioned towards her suit before she spoke, “Time to take your suit off Supergirl.” Kara’s eyes widened and her face flushed. Cat’s smile grew larger, and the younger woman was still trying to figure out how to speak.

“Wha—what? W—why?” The Girl of Steel stuttered. Cat chuckled and raised an eyebrow until Kara finally remembered. “O—oh!” Kara carefully floated off of Cat and landed with her back to Cat. “Can you he—help with the zipper again?”

Cat’s smile had now turned into a full blown grin, and she turned to sit on the edge of the bed. She carefully grabbed the hidden zipper, and pulled down. She knew Kara was teasing her, but she couldn’t care less at the moment. She wetted her lips as she pulled the zipper all the way down and Kara was (almost) baring it all in front of her.

Cat’s fingers trailed around her waist, searching there first since it was right in front of her. Her fingers ran over the spot where she had found the kryptonite, and the question left her lips before she could stop it. “Kara, how come you didn’t notice the kryptonite in your side the first time I checked you?” Kara chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

“I did notice it. I was just too concerned about getting to work that I ignored it.” Kara answered honestly. Cat growled and she placed her other hand on Kara’s back to hurry the check up. Kara was fine, but she only wanted to make sure. “Nothing happened, I swear.”

“That’s  _ exactly _ why these little check-ups were implemented in the first place. I can’t have you be anything but 100%.” Cat growled. Kara turned around to face Cat, and the older woman’s mouth dried as she looked up at her. “I wasn’t done yet.”

Kara looked wounded, and it was a look Cat never wanted to cause again. Cat looked back at Kara’s body, and trailed her fingers down her legs and back up the inside of her thighs. She didn’t miss how Kara trembled as she did so.

“Everything looks to be alright. I’m glad you left this battle unscathed, and Kara, if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I will punish you as I see fit.” Cat said sternly. Kara gulped and nodded her head, she turned to move to get her suit and looked back at Cat. “If you’re late for work because you were making sure you were okay and fully healed, you just have to say the word, and you’ll have no quarrels with me.”

“Is everything okay? You’ve been acting strange lately.” Cat froze, and looked back up at Kara. She took a few calm, steady breaths to keep her heart beat at a normal pace. The older woman gave her assistant a strange look, and shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s just been stressful these past few days.” Cat explained. She was partially telling the truth. It had been stressful, and her fear for Kara’s life was overwhelming her. Kara reached down for her suit when Cat placed a hand on her arm. The younger woman looked back at her and smiled.

“Do you want me to stay the night?” She asked. Cat nodded her head and took a deep breath. She was not acting like the Queen of All Media at the moment, but she could care less. The nightmare she just had would prevent her from falling asleep if Kara wasn’t near. Cat pointed towards her closet and motioned for Kara to enter it. “Your pajamas likely got dirty as well, Cat.”

“Bring me a pair then.” The older woman said, and when her assistant did as told, she smiled slightly. “I’ll see you in the morning then, Supergirl.” Cat stated. Kara nodded her head, and Cat retrieved her phone from the night stand. She had to text Alex straight away, even if it was 2:17 am.

_ Ms. Danvers, I have a plan to lower Lord’s credibility. Meet me at Noonan’s at approximately 1:30 pm. Don’t be late. _


	7. A Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new monsters in town and Kara's encounter with it leaves Cat curious as to what is going on in the mind of her Superhero and assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I apologize for the long wait! I just got back from a vacation in Cancun and I've been busy all summer. I'll be back on schedule soon, and I apologize again for the delay. It was not my intention to go so long without an update, but you know, things happen. It's life.

Cat opened her eyes exactly one minute before her alarm went off, and she was about to let it go off, until she felt the bed shift. Her eyes widened, and she then remembered who was in bed beside her.

She quickly shut the alarm off and turned over to see Kara still fast asleep. The sun had just started to shine through the windows, and it made the younger woman even more breathtaking. Cat held her breath as the girl shifted and her face scrunched together cutely, as if something in her dream displeased her.

Cat leaned back against her pillow, and released a sigh of relief. Kara’s presence helped soothe her worries, and relieved some of her stress. Somehow, Supergirl hanging out with Carter had turned into this. This thing that Cat could no longer describe. Somewhere along the way she began to care for Kara just as much as she cared for Carter, and she wouldn’t change it for the world. Even with their current situation.

Kara murmured something in her sleep and shifted closer to Cat. Her arm wrapped around Cat’s waist and she swear she heard Kara mumble her name. Cat smiled softly, and she wanted to shift closer into Kara’s embrace, but thought better of it. If Kara had feelings for her, she wanted her assistant to be awake when she told her.

Cat slowly slipped out of Kara’s hold, careful not to wake her. The Queen of All Media was becoming soft, and it was all thanks to a girl sent from the stars. Cat let her eyes linger on Kara for a moment longer, and memorized the way the young blonde was sprawled out on her bed. She forced herself to turn her back on the sleeping beauty, and stepped into her bathroom.

She turned on the shower and got inside. She figured the cold water should be enough to distract her from the fact that the woman she was in love with was in her bed. The cold water didn’t bother her, in fact, it didn’t distract her at all. What good was a cold shower then?

Her morning shower wasn’t as long as it usually was, because it was Monday and she always took Carter to school on Monday’s. Cat had just pulled her shirt on when Kara walked into the bathroom, yawning and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

“Morning.” Kara mumbled.

Her voice was raspy from just waking up, and she was still in her pajamas. All of this made Cat tense, mainly because of what Kara was wearing. The younger woman wore an overly large t-shirt from an ex boyfriend Cat had back in college. The shirt stopped just after Kara’s ass.

“How’d you sleep?” Cat asked. Kara smiled warmly at her and grabbed a brush while Cat turned towards the mirror to start working on her make up.

“That was the best sleep I’ve had in a long time. Your mattress is **_so_ ** soft.” Kara purred.

Cat couldn’t help but smile at her answer, but kept herself focused on applying her make up. They stayed there in silence for a few minutes. Both of them comfortable with each other’s presence and just enjoying the other’s company.

“Kara, you should already know that I pick Carter up on Monday’s and bring him to school.” She waited for Kara to nod her head before she continued. “I’d like you to come with me, as Supergirl. He hasn’t seen you lately due to the Toy Maker, and whatever else you’ve been busy doing.”

Kara turned towards her, and perked up at the offer. A bright smile on her lips. God, how much Cat wanted to see that smile for the rest of her life. To wake up to that smile and to kiss her. Cat gritted her teeth and pulled herself out of her daydreams, focusing back on Kara.

“I’d love to, but I need clothes to change into for work. I can’t exactly sit down at my desk dressed as Supergirl.” Kara answered.

Cat rolls her eyes at this, which was hard considering she was applying her mascara now.

“I have clothes of yours in my office. You have a tendency to leave your clothes in supply closets when you rush off to be Supergirl. The constant changing of your clothes on the same day also gave you away, Danvers.” Cat replied. Kara blushed and nodded her head quickly.

“So what do you do with them?” Cat scoffs at her question, and whipped her head away from the mirror to look Kara directly in the eyes.

“What kind of question is that, **_Kiera_ ** **_?_** ” Cat snapped.

Kara winced at the sound of her name, and shrugged, rubbing her arm awkwardly. That’s when Cat came to the realization that Kara was probably wondering where she put them, but it was too late to take back what she said, as much as she hated seeing Kara hurt.

“I need to know where they are so I can change…” Kara mumbled. Cat took a deep breath and pushed past Kara, unable to look her in the eye any longer.

“They’re somewhere in my office. I’ll set them out on my balcony and you can fly by and grab them.” Cat grumbled as she passed by her assistant. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and pulled on a business coat.

“Alright, sounds good.” Kara responded.

Cat looked over her shoulder to say one last thing to her assistant, but found the words stuck in her throat when she found Kara’s hands at the hem of the shirt. She clenched her teeth and forced herself to turn her back on the hero.

“Chop Chop, we only have fifteen minutes to get Carter to school.” She ordered.

Cat closed the door behind her, and looked towards the kitchen to find a Noonan’s coffee and a freshly baked muffin sitting on the kitchen bar. A soft smile found it’s way onto Cat’s lips and she stepped towards the bar, her hand wrapping around the steaming cup of coffee.

The bedroom door opens and out steps Supergirl. Cat raised an eyebrow at the alien, and took a sip of her coffee as Kara walked towards her. The hero pointed towards the muffin still on the table and gave Cat a cheeky grin.

“I hope you enjoy your breakfast. I flew all the way to Paris to get that muffin. It’s from the cafe that you raved about when you came back last year.” Kara’s grin turned smug as Cat’s eyes widened.

“You flew… all the way to France?” Kara raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms, amused at Cat’s shock. The Queen of All Media took a deep breath, and recomposed herself. “Thank you, Supergirl.”

“It was my pleasure, besides flying is one of the only ways I can clear my head. It helps me think.” The younger woman stated. Cat nodded, and did her best to keep the journalist inside her at bay. Kara would tell her when the time came. _If_ the time ever came.

“Alright, Supergirl, I don't mind being late, but Carter throws a fit if he's late to school.” Cat stated. Kara nodded her head, suddenly the young woman beside her changed into the Supergirl she always sees on TV, and headed for the door.

\--------

The minute Carter got into the limo, his eyes lit up with happiness and he jumped into Supergirl’s arms, giving her a big hug. He quickly turned to Cat, giving her a hug just as big. Carter was grinning, from ear to ear.

“It’s so nice to see you, Supergirl. I haven’t seen you in a while.” Carter exclaimed. Kara smiled and ran a hand through his hair lovingly.

“I’ve been busy saving the city, kiddo. But I promise you that we’ll hang out tonight.” That was enough to get him to grin, and that’s when Cat felt an ache in her heart, because she’s missed him, even if he’s only been gone for a few days.

“Did you have fun at your father’s, Honey?” Cat asked.

Carter grinned and turned towards her. His hands flailed around as he spoke excitedly about his weekend with his father. Cat wished she could listen, but she was too distracted by Kara.

Kara, for her part,  was listening closely to what Carter was saying, nodding her head enthusiastically. Cat's heart swelled with love as she watched Kara start laughing at something Carter had said. She had seemingly gotten lost in her own world, because the car suddenly pulled to the stop, and Carter gave them both one last fleeting hug before he was out the door and bounding towards the entrance of his school.

Cat looked forward, towards her driver, and pressed her fingers against the button to roll up the window, preventing the driver from prying in on their conversation. She turned to Kara, her eyes instantly softened at the sight of National City’s hero.

“I’ll have your clothes ready for you when we reach the office. Just fly around for a moment, and wait for me to say your name. Then just grab the clothes and do what you normally do.” She said. Kara nodded her head.

Cat looked down at her phone, it was a quarter past seven, they should’ve been at CatCo by now. It doesn’t take long to travel between her work and Carter’s school. Cat narrows her eyes and opens her window, only to find themselves stuck in traffic.

“Something's wrong…” Kara murmured.

In a blink of an eye, Kara was gone, off to save the world. Cat sighed, leaning back into the plush leather seats, she was in way too deep with Kara, but it was too late. There was no turning back now, and Cat wasn’t sure she wanted to.

With another sigh, she pulled out her cellphone, curious as to what the hell was going on. Her phone was already alive with notifications from countless news networks about what was going on downtown. She smiled proudly when she saw that CatCo was the first one to start reporting about the incident. Maybe she wouldn’t scream at the news department today.

Apparently the senator got attacked by some Alien. Cat tensed as she continued to read through the news report. The senator was speaking at an anti-alien protest. Her blood started to boil at these people ignorance. Kara had saved their lives countless times, yet they have the audacity to demand that she leave?

Cat gritted her teeth, and closed her phone. She knew what was happening, and she had a reputation to uphold. The best thing she could do, was to have CatCo keep backing Supergirl. Cat closed her eyes, and slowly her body relaxed once more.

Eventually the car started move again, and soon she was able to step out of the car. She dismissed her driver with a wave and told him that she’d call them whenever she was ready to go home.

The CEO then walked into CatCo, giving a small acknowledging nod to the secretary currently working, before getting into her elevator. The ride up to the top of the building didn’t take long, she programed it that way. She couldn’t waste any time. The world waits for no one, and neither could she.

She took a deep breath, and straightened her posture. There was no way she’d ever let her employees see anything more than the heartless, power hungry woman that she portrayed. Kara was the first, and only, to break through that disguise.

The elevator doors slid open, and there Kara stood, waiting for her. Cat kept her eyes facing forward as she passed by Kara, because if she looked at the younger woman, her facade would fall. That was something she couldn’t afford.

“Kiera, my office.” Cat snapped.

Kara was eerily silent now, she wasn’t her usual chipper self. Something was wrong. The media mogul turned around once she was in her office, and looked at her assistant. She motioned for Kara to follow her out onto the balcony; she had to make sure nobody overheard them.

“Yes, Miss Grant?” Kara asked once out on the balcony. Her voice sounded distant and cold. Cat crossed her arms, and narrowed her eyes at the younger woman. Something had happened at the protest.

“Is everything alright? You’re acting strange.” Cat inquired.

Kara tensed and turned away from her, moving to lean against the railing. Her assistant took a deep breath, her body was beginning to become rigid. She had never seen Kara act this way, and it scared her deeply.

“This morning, at the protest, I encountered an alien that has the ability to shift into anyone. I’m just being cautious.” Kara groused. Cat swallowed hard and moved to be beside the younger woman. She reached a hand out, hesitantly, and placing it on Kara’s arm.

So this was why Kara was acting strange. The hero was afraid that she was an alien. Cat took a deep breath, her eyes trained on the city below her. She let the tension between the two ease, and then comfortingly squeezed Kara’s arm.

“I understand. Don’t worry, I’m not an alien, and no alien will have the audacity to impersonate Cat Grant. Besides, if they did, you’d be able to tell it wasn’t me in a heartbeat.” Cat reassured her. Her assistant finally relaxed fully, letting her guards down completely.

“You’re right.” Kara murmured. The younger woman turned towards her, and Cat could see how vulnerable her assistant was with her. “Thank you.”

Without so much as a warning, Kara pulled Cat into a hug. At first she was tense, but finally relaxed into the hug. It made her feel warm and safe. The older woman finally wrapped her arms around Kara, and placed her head on the hero’s shoulder.

She never wanted this hug to end. Cat tightened her arms around Kara, and let out a sigh. Her nightmare was still gnawing away at her. She wanted nothing more than to keep Kara in her arms. At least then she’d know the younger woman was safe, and out of the hands of Lord.

Eventually Kara pulled away and rubbed Cat’s arms soothingly. The hero gave her a soft smile that awoke the butterflies in her stomach. The ones that had been long forgotten, and for the longest time, Cat thought they had finally left. However, in the last two years, they had come back. Slowly, but surely.

Kara’s posture straightened, and she dropped her hands from Cat’s arms. She was back to being the assistant that everyone else saw. “Your appointment with your masseuse is in a half an hour, and your interview with US Weekly about your journey to get where you are now has been scheduled, as always, for after.” Kara stated.

“Good. Mm, schedule me an appointment with my stylist. The _Peabody Awards_ are coming up and I want to make sure I blow Lois Lane out of the water.” Kara nodded her head, mentally noting the request.

“Alright, I’ll be sure to make a set it up. Is that all?” Cat nodded her head and turned back to look at National City’s skyline.

She heard Kara leave, quietly, and she slowly gathered herself. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. There was something else Kara wasn’t telling her. It wasn’t like before, there was no fear in her eyes this morning, but now, there was.

Something happened at that protest, and Cat needed to know. Whatever it was, it was making Kara scared, and that grated Cat’s nerves. She needed to find out what her assistant was hiding, and soon. Hopefully Alex might be able to help her figure out what was making Kara so scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my beta who's been nothing but patient with me and helping when she can. You are truly one of the reasons that keeps pushing me to continue this story, as well as Fictorium who helped me put this story out there, and GaneWhoo who helped stop me from feeling too bad about being so late with this chapter, and gave me the push I needed to finish this chapter with her own dedication to the fandom. 
> 
> And thank you, to all the people who read this story. Thank you


	8. Secrets Uncovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat meets Alex for lunch to figure out what to about Lord, and Cat is having a harder time of keeping her feelings under control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know my updating is slow, and not always fast, but it happens. It's life. But just know that I'm always working on this story when I have the time. I love this story. I'm with it until the end. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Cat shifted awkwardly in her seat. She had been waiting for Alex Danvers for almost half an hour now. Cat Grant was a busy woman, however, if she needed to clear her schedule to keep Kara safe, she would.

Eventually Kara’s sister sauntered through the door, and Cat let’s out a relieved sigh, and an aggravated huff. The woman looked like she’s been through a war zone. A scrape across her cheeks and the hint of a bandage under the right sleeve of her leather jacket. Just because of that, Cat could forgive her,  _ maybe _ .

“What happened to you?” Cat asked.

Alex snarled and plopped down into the seat across from her. The brunette then motioned the waiter over and ordered a glass of whiskey before turning back towards Cat. She leaned back in the chair, and eyed the media mogul cautiously.

“Why do you care?” Alex growled.

Cat gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. Alex was right, why did she care? But the answer to that question was simple. Kara. Kara cared about Alex so now she did too. Cat sighed and tried to relaxed into her seat.

“You’re right, we’re here for Kara. So let’s get down to business.” Cat answered. Just as she was about to open her mouth, Alex held a finger up, stopping her from speaking. Five seconds later, the waiter appeared behind her, setting down Alex’s whiskey on the table.

“You should’ve picked some place with a little more privacy,  _ Miss Grant _ .” Alex snarked.

Cat growled softly before leaning forward, eying the agent. She took a few deep breaths and chose her words carefully before she responded to the woman.

“I apologize, I didn’t really have much time to think.” Cat said through clenched teeth. Alex shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chair. She took a sip of her whiskey and kept her eyes trained on Cat.

“No one has enough time these days. Anyway, your plan to convince Lord that he’s wrong about Kara.” Alex questioned. Cat relaxed at the new topic and grabbed the folder out of her bag. She slowly slid it over to Kara’s sister.

“I found something in Lord’s files. It won’t convince him he’s wrong about Kara, but it will make the public less likely to trust his word.” Cat answered. The older woman watched the agent’s face closely, waiting for any emotion to flicker across it.

Shock was the first emotion Cat could decipher. Alex looked up at her and closed the folder, tucking it into her jacket as she did so. “I’m taking this back the bureau, I want to make sure these documents aren’t fake.” Alex explained.

The media mogul nodded her head in understanding, and waved her hand as if she was dismissing Kara’s older sister. “Do what you must. Contact me when you’re ready to move forward with stopping Lord.” She responded.

Alex kicked her chair back and rolled her eyes at Kara’s boss. She turned her back on Cat and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Cat alone at the table, again. She sighed and followed Alex’s footsteps.

\--------

The minute Cat stepped foot in CatCo, Kara was by her side immediately. A relieved sigh left the older woman’s lips and she motioned for the younger woman to join her in the elevator. Kara quickly obeyed, still holding her notepad close to her.

“Your interview with US Weekly went very well, and they’ll be sending you the final copy of the interview before it hits the shelves next week. Oh, and you have a message from Lord, he wants you to call him back. He said it was  _ personal _ .” Kara stated. Cat tensed at the sound of Lord’s name and nodded her head thoughtfully.

“If it turns out that he’s inviting me to another one of his pathetic parties, put him on the blacklist. I won’t have him wasting my time.” She growled. The elevator doors opened before Kara could say another word, and the older woman stepped out, knowing that Kara would follow her without Cat commanding her too.

Her assistant followed her quietly, waiting until the office doors were closed to say anything. “Miss Grant, where were you? No where in your schedule did it say you were leaving the building.” Kara inquired; was there a hint of worry?

Cat took a deep breath and placed her jacket on the couch before proceeding to go to her chair. She plopped down into it and gazed up at Kara. The beautiful alien in her life that she was going through hell just to protect, or trying to at least. The girl took the jacket, confused as to why she hadn’t been given directly.

“Kara my whereabouts are none of your concern. I don’t need to rely on you for everything. I’m not helpless!” Cat snapped.

Kara’s reaction to her reply pained her to see, but it’s for Kara’s own safety. She’s doing this to protect her. If she can just remind herself of that, maybe it wouldn’t hurt as much when she snaps at her assistant.

“Oh… um, okay.” Kara mumbled.

She has her head tilted towards the ground, making it so Cat couldn’t see her eyes. The older woman’s heart dropped a little more at the sight, but just as she was about to open her mouth, her phone rang, giving her assistant the perfect chance to slip away.

Cat released a slow sigh before picking up the phone. She normally lets Kara handle all of the calls, but this one was Lord, and she knew that number by heart. The minute the phone is pressed to her ear she hears Lord chuckle.

“Ah, Kitty Cat, so you did get my message?” Lord mocked. Cat’s jaw clenched at the nickname and took a very,  **_very_ ** , deep breath before responding.

“What do you want, Maxie? I’m not here to play your little games, I have more important things to do with my time, unlike you.” Cat hissed. Lord chuckled again and Cat couldn’t stop the roll of her eyes. His ego was way too huge.

“You’re already playing the game, Cat. I heard that you were spotted at Noonan's with your assistant’s sister, and if I’m correct, which I am, her sister works for a top secret government organization called the DEO. Which protects the world from aliens.” Lord answered. She couldn’t take the sound of his voice, and now every time she heard it, she recoiled in distaste.

“You’re wrong. Her sister is an FBI agent.” Cat stood up, unable to sit in her chair any longer. She needed to move. She started to pace, waiting for Lord’s response.

“Oh, Kitty, you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into. Didn’t your mother ever tell you, ‘don’t fight fire with fire’? You’ll end up getting burned.” With that the line went dead, and Cat was sure that her grip on the phone would break it.

“ **_Kiera!!_ ** ” Cat screamed as she slammed the phone back into it’s place. Kara appeared before her in an instant, a look of concern splashed across her features. Cat took a deep breath, and remembered her therapist's words.

“Yes, Miss Grant?” Kara questioned, her notepad already open. Her heart slammed against her chest so hard that it was almost painful, and she was positive that Kara could hear it, in fact, she was listening to it right now. “Miss Grant, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Now, Kiera, I want you to contact Supergirl and inform her that she will be coming over to my house. This is  _ nonnegotiable _ .” Cat ordered.

Kara nodded her head quickly, but she couldn’t hide the curiosity in her eyes.

“And if she asks why?” Kara implored.

The older woman sighed. She was hoping Kara wouldn’t pry for information, but lately the younger woman was starting to become more confident around her, and she should’ve expected that Kara would ask more questions.

“Just tell her that it’s important. She  _ needs  _ to be at my house tonight.” Kara nodded her head and didn’t press for anymore information, instead she simply returned back to her desk. Cat let out a sigh of relief and walked out to her balcony.

She just wanted to scream. She was more livid than afraid. Who did Lord think he was? Threatening Kara like that? Threatening someone she cared for? She clenched her fists and took another deep breath. She couldn’t let Lord get to her.

Cat was just starting to relax when an annoying shrill blasted from her pocket. She grabbed at it angrily. She was tired of phone calls, and she just prayed that it wasn’t Lord coming back for round two. She wouldn’t be able to keep her composure this time if it was.

The screen named Kara’s sister, and the older woman swiped her finger to answer the call. As she pressed the phone up against her ear, she could hear the sound of people talking and rushing around.

“Cat Grant?” Alex asked, her voice sounded cold but professional.

The CEO licked her lips and she straightened her posture. Even if Kara’s sister couldn’t see her, there was something about the woman that made Cat want to impress her. She wasn’t sure why, normally she could care less about what people thought of her, but Alex was different.

“Yes, this is she.” Cat responded.

The sound of papers being shuffled assaulted her ears and she winced, pulling the phone away from her ear for a few seconds. Once the noise stopped, Cat placed the phone back on her ear and listened carefully.

“This is Agent Danvers, I’ve called you about the papers you handed me during lunch.” Cat sucked in a breath, this was it. The sound on the other end of the line grew louder, and it seemed like someone was yelling in the background.

“Alex?” Cat asked impatiently.

She wasn’t sure what was going on, but she needed to make sure the documents weren’t falsified before she goes blasting it across the world wide web and every public media outlet.

“Yes, sorry, we’re having a code red over here.” Alex answered. Cat opened her mouth to say something, but just as she was about to, she heard someone in the background yelling that Supergirl needed to be called.

The media mogul tightened a hand around the balcony railing. Her journalistic side was starting to come out, and she wanted answers. She knew better than to listen to Lord, but a small part of her wondered if he was right. If Kara’s sister really was working for some secret government facility called the DEO.

“Damn it.” Alex cursed, “Cat, I’m going to have to call you back. I need to get back to work, something came up.”

Before she can even respond, the phone line goes dead, and the older woman growled, angrily shoving her phone back into her pocket.

The older woman looked up just in time to see a red and blue blur zip by. Kara. Twice in one day. Her superhero duties were starting to become a full-time job, and that meant less time here at CatCo. She’d have to start thinking about hiring another assistant. It wasn’t a thought she wanted to entertain, but while Kara was out saving the city, Cat needed someone to be there to fetch her lunch, or grab the layouts for next month’s magazine.

She slowly released her grip on the railing, mentally reminding herself that another check-up would need to be made when Kara came over. Even though the younger girl was practically invincible, it never hurt to make sure.

As she made her way back to her desk, she looked over at Kara’s, and her heart softly ached. It was comforting to see Kara sitting at her desk, perched on the end of her chair, scrutinizing the screen in front of her; when Kara wasn’t there, Cat missed her. She shook her head, and tried her best to keep her thoughts and emotions in check.

These feelings were still new and scary to the older woman. She may have accepted them, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t scared of them. Feelings were dangerous things, one misstep and it could completely destroy a person. She would know, she’s done it multiple times, but to people she could care less about, not to someone like Kara.

Cat sat down in her chair, and opened up her computer. Articles from the beauty department were displayed on the computer, resuming the session she had started yesterday. She was supposed to chose one to be in the next issue of CatCo, but she was too distracted. The older woman gritted her teeth, and forced herself to look at the screen before her.

However, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t. There was no way she could focus, not when Kara was out there risking her life. The CEO silently cursed to herself. Kara had became so important that Cat was putting her safety above her company, a privilege that had only been given to Carter,  _ until now _ .

She grabbed her phone and paged the head of the beauty department to her office. Within seconds he stood in front of her, and he was slightly trembling. Cat grinned at that, and motioned for the employee to come closer. As he did so, she turned her laptop around so that he could see the screen.

“I need you to pick the best one out of these two. Chose wisely, if you don’t it’ll cost you your job.” Cat ordered. The man nodded his head so fast that she thought he might snap his neck. She shooed him away a moment later.

Cat twisted the computer back around and stared at her computer screen. Her shoulders sagged, and she rested her head in her hands. She was going to have to hire a new assistant. She pulled her head out of her hands and started to type on her computer.

People were going to start flooding in, just like they had last time. She clicked enter before she could change her mind, and there it was. A new job opening for a second assistant. As she closed her laptop, Kara had just entered her office, holding a coffee in her hand.

Kara smiled warmly at her, and placed it down besides her computer. Cat, unable to help herself, smiled back. Sunny Danvers had truly melted the Queen of All Media. The older woman picked up the coffee and took a drink. Warmth spread throughout her body, and she let out a sigh of relief.

Kara chuckled quietly, and Cat looked up at her assistant. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling too wide or even laughing with the younger woman. She had to be all business here.

“Thank you, Kara.” Cat murmured. Kara’s eyes widened, shocked that Cat had used the correct name this time, and at the workplace no less. The younger woman recovered quickly though, and nodded her head.

“It was my pleasure, Miss Grant.” With that, Kara headed back to her desk. Cat hadn’t even noticed that her body had relaxed into the chair while her assistant had been in her office. The older woman covered her mouth with her hand to hide the large smile on her face.  **_God_ ** , she was really letting this crush get the best of her.

Cat’s eyes looked at her computer for the time, and noticed it was 8:30 pm. She looked out at the floor, and noticed many of the employees shutting off their computers and lights for the night. Wiz and James stopped by Kara’s desk. She couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she saw Kara shake her head and motioned towards the older woman.

James’ shoulders sagged a little, but Kara didn’t seem to notice. The boys nodded their heads and walked towards the elevators. It was only a couple more minutes before Cat and Kara were completely alone.

Her eyes shifted back to her computer screen, and she pulled up the cover of next month’s magazine. She looked it over, and waited until it was 9:00 pm to yell at Kara to get the both of them dinner from the restaurant just a block away.

Kara was gone within seconds, and the ache in her chest was almost instantaneous. She needed to get this under control. These feelings. Kara was head over heels for James. There was no way the Girl of Steel could love someone like her.

“Ah, there you are, Kitty Cat.” She snapped her head up and looked at the man approaching her from the shadows.

She noticed the doors of her private elevator were closing, and the light it provided vanishing. She growled at herself, she should’ve been aware of someone coming up here, and he shouldn't of been able to get into  **_her_ ** private elevator. Security should’ve stopped him.

“ **_Lord_ ** ,” She said his name with malice, making sure he heard the venom in her voice, “what are you doing here?” She growled. He laughed and threw down a heavy file on her desk. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, and she looked up at him, shocked.

“Do you really think I don’t have people monitoring my personal file? I was alerted the moment your little  _ play thing _ pulled it.” Lord stated. Cat narrowed her eyes and snarled at the man before her.

“Don’t you  **_dare_ ** call her that!” She snarled. Lord raised his hands up mockingly and laughed again. She wanted to strangle him. She had never felt such anger rush through her veins. The amount of it was alarming to her, and her whole body was burning.

“Come on, Cat. We both know that you are desperately in love with Kara Danvers. Now the only question is, are you truly in love with her? Or, are you in love with the hero?” Lord questioned. Cat opened her mouth to answer, but she was interrupted by someone else.

“Miss Grant, is this true…?” Kara’s voice was soft, and she sounded hurt. Cat’s heart came crashing down, and she turned her attention back to Lord. She glared at him, and opened her mouth to answer.

“ _ What _ hero, Maxwell?” The older woman countered, arching a golden eyebrow. “You may live up to your delusion that Kara Danvers,  _ my _ assistant, is Supergirl, but I don’t. If I am in love with Kara Danvers, it’s  _ for _ Kara Danvers.

“Take your insane ideas elsewhere, whom I love or not is none of your concern.” Cat making a dismissive notion with her hand. “Leave, Maxie boy, you’re not welcome here.”

“You’ve been quite a help, Kitty Cat, thank you so much.” He chuckled. The man turned to leave and cocked his head at the Girl of Steel. “I’ll see you around,  **_Supergirl_ ** .” Cat gritted her teeth at that. Maxwell was almost out the door when he turned to look at her.

“Get out.” Cat growled. Lord raised an eyebrow and motioned to Kara, causing Cat to narrow her eyes.

“You’re in no place to make demands, Kitten. Which reminds me, if you dare blast out the fact that I receive money from the government due to my parents death and that they’re one of the main reasons of my success. I’ll expose Kara, and the love you have for her. Oh the media would love that, wouldn’t they?” Cat didn’t answer him, she only glared. Kara whipped towards him, and the older woman could tell that she was seething with anger.

"Careful,  _ Lord _ ;" Kara looked at her boss before turning again, "even if I'm not Supergirl, we have someone who can, not only get in touch with her, but her cousin." Both women noticed the brief flash of fear. "I would suggest you carefully chose your words, I could have sworn you were threatening my boss just now. Bad move Maxwell, bad move."

“We’ll see. Farewell, ladies.” With that he finally left, and Kara collapsed onto the couch, a hand running through her hair.

Cat quickly scrambled to her side. Kara looked up at her, tears in her eyes. Cat swallowed hard, this was all her fault. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman, and Kara leaned into her gratefully, hiding her face in the crook of Cat’s neck. The older woman wasn’t bothered by the tears like she normally would’ve been, this time she embraced them.

“He knows, Cat… he knows.” Kara whispered into her shoulder.

She felt Kara’s warm breath wash over the skin and she sucked in a breath. She wanted to chastise herself for it, but Kara finally knew everything. That Cat was in love with her, it lifted a weight off her shoulders. She was ready for whatever came next. Whether it was Kara’s rejection or her acceptance, she’d take it.

“Don’t worry, Kara. I’ll fix this.  **_I promise_ ** .” She stated. Out of all of the promises she has made, this one felt absolute, and she wouldn't rest until she fixed this. No matter what the cost. She was going to fix this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought! I'd love to know. I don't bite! I promise!


	9. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Kara talk about what happened at the office, and Kara plays a quick game of Settlers Of Catan with Carter and Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter took so long! You know, life likes to get into the way. 
> 
> This chapter may seem short to some of you, but don't worry! This is leading up to a much bigger chapter that I'm working on right now! Trust me, it's going to be big. 
> 
> I've also been working on the second part to A Hit to the Heart! So many of you requested for a second part that I've been working on that as well. Thanks for being patient you guys!

Kara sat on the couch in the living room, watching tv as Cat made hot cocoa in the kitchen. Her assistant sniffled from time to time, still recovering from the mass amount of tears she had shed in Cat’s office.

The older woman took a deep, deep, breath. Her nerves were jumbled; she felt as if she were going to jump out of her skin at any moment. She ignored this though, with practiced expertise, and plopped a few marshmallows into the steaming mug before her.

Once done in the kitchen, Cat slowly approached Kara on the couch and cleared her throat, making her presence known. The hero sniffled once more, and waved her hand, motioning for Cat to join her on the couch. Soon, the older woman was sitting on the couch a few feet from Kara, giving her space.

A glass of scotch sat on the glass coffee table, a brown coaster underneath it. She had poured it for herself earlier in the evening, but still had yet to touch it. She didn’t want any alcohol in her system when Kara finally asked her the question she knew the alien was dying to ask.

“Cat…?” Kara murmured.

Cat swallowed hard, and folded her legs beneath her, sitting on them. She leaned against the arm of the couch, taking it all in. This may very well be the last time Kara was in her house. It was a possibility that she couldn’t rule out, despite how much her heart wanted to.

“Hm?” Cat responded. Kara was quiet for a few moments, as if she was trying to chose her words carefully. The Kryptonian stared down at her hot chocolate, and her fingers wrapped themselves around the mug, searching for warmth.

“Is it true? What Lord said. Ar — are you in love with me?” There it was. The question Cat had been waiting for. Part of her was dreading this moment, still, another part of her was finally happy to come clean.

“Yes.” She stated.

The older woman wanted to say more, so much more, but she didn’t want Kara to get overwhelmed. The Girl of Steel seemed shocked by Cat’s answer, as if she thought the Queen of All Media would deny it. No. Her pride was too high to shy away from the truth.

“For how long?” Kara was getting bolder; it was a good look on the alien.

Cat looked at Kara she she took a sip of her hot cocoa, trying not to laugh when a chocolate mustache was left on her upper lip when she pulled the drink away.

“Since the moment I hired you.” Kara licked her upper lip, wiping away the chocolate residue. She set her drink down on a coaster nearby, and looked up at Cat. Her eyes were filled with curiosity.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She inquired, her voice soft and fragile. Cat sucked in a breath and Kara’s eyes searched hers, looking for answers. The older woman wanted to look away, to look anywhere but her assistant’s eyes. However, she was Cat Grant, she didn’t back down. That wasn’t who she was. “Cat?”

“You’re my assistant. That was a line I couldn’t cross, still shouldn’t. There are so many reasons to keep quiet.” The Kryptonian growled at the answer and before she could speak, Cat continued. “Kara, you are so much younger than me. The media would have a field day with that. You have your whole life ahead of you, it’d be wrong of me to ruin that.”

Clearly, this wasn’t the right approach either. Kara was next to her in an instant. She was hesitant for a moment, before the younger woman grabbed one of Cat’s hands and placed her other hand on the older woman’s cheek. Cat swallowed hard, and forced herself to keep eye contact with those deep, clear blue, orbs.

“Cat, I don’t care. Let society have it’s field day. They’ve never had anything right anyway. Not at first. What matters is what we feel. What we think about each other. No one else matters in this relationship.” Cat leaned in to Kara’s hand and closed her eyes for a few moments to relish the feeling. “There’s only one other person to consider, and whose opinion on our relation is relevant.”

“Relationship?” She questioned. Kara gave Cat a small smile and caressed her cheek soothingly. The older woman wetted her lips and squeezed Kara’s hand.

“If that’s what you want….” Kara answered hesitantly.

Cat smiled softly and pulled the younger woman’s hand from her cheek. She held onto it tightly, and looked Kara right in the eye; she could see all the emotion brewing in them. She saw the hope, the fear, the bravery, and, most of all, the love Kara had for her. How could she have been so blind?

“Life is about diving into unknown waters. I’m willing to take the plunge if you are.” She stated. She had never seen a smile on Kara’s face as big as the one she was seeing at this very moment. “Now, you were saying about how someone else could have a say in this relation?”

At that precise moment, the younger woman pulled away and a few instances later, the front door of the beach house whipped open and Carter bounded through the door.

“Hey Mom! Hey Kara!” Carter exclaimed.

Cat smiled and watched her son place his coat where it belonged before walking over to the couch to join them. He looked at Kara and smiled warmly, and then swiftly turned his attention to his mother.

“How was Xavier’s?” Cat asked.

Carter grinned and was soon explaining everything that had happened after school. She sat there happily, and listened to everything her son had to say. Occasionally, she looked over at Kara, smiling softly. As Carter’s story came to a close, he looked over at Kara and grinned.

“Could Kara play Settlers of Catan with us, please?” He implored. Cat raised an eyebrow and a smirk found it’s way onto her lips.

“Go take a shower, and then, if Kara wants to, we can.” Cat answered. Carter nodded his head eagerly and flew up the stairs so fast that, if Cat didn’t know any better, she’d think he had superspeed. “So..?”

“This conversation isn’t over.” Kara murmured.

Cat looked over at the younger woman and smirked. She was well aware that the conversation wasn’t over. There was still so many things that needed to be said. She pushed a stray hair behind the Kryptonian’s ear, not missing how Kara’s breath hitched. It made her bite her lower lip softly, just to not lick her lips.

“I was hoping you’d say that.”

Kara smiled at the answer and looked back at the tv. Cat tried to do the same, but her mind was racing. She couldn’t focus on anything but the younger woman beside her. Her cheeks were starting to hurt because she was smiling so much.

Cat could hear the shower running upstairs and she knew that he would rush to get out of the shower to play Settlers of Catan with Kara. He adored her just as much as he adored Supergirl, perhaps even more. It wasn’t long before she heard his footsteps rushing through the hallway and down the stairs.

“Alright, I took my shower. Now can we please play Settlers of Catan?” Carter asked eagerly, shifting from foot to foot in excitement. Cat looked back at her son and laughed. She nodded her head and motioned for him to grab it from the closet.

“You’re going to have to play differently. You know that right?” Cat whispered, her voice so low that only Kara would be able to hear it. The young girl gave her a confused look and it made the older woman roll her eyes so hard she was sure they were about to roll out of her head. “Really?”

“Why would I need to play differently?” Kara asked. Cat bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from making an audible groan at Kara’s cluelessness.

“Carter is a smart kid. He’s played Settlers of Catan with Supergirl. He knows how she plays. If you play the same way… he may put two and two together and figure out that you’re Supergirl.” She scoffed. Kara’s eyes widened and she nodded her head quickly. “Good.”

“Of course. So how do you suggest I play? I can’t play like it’s my first time, Carter and I have played the game while you were away, remember?” Cat gritted her teeth and and took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down; she could only hope that things wouldn’t get messy.

“Right… well… it’s a strategic game, there are tons of ways you can play, or you can follow how I play. It’s up to you.” Kara nods her head again and then smiled, looking up at Cat.

“Alright then, Cat. I’ll follow your lead.”

The older woman swallowed at the words.

\--------

“Oh! That’s not even right!” Kara protested. Carter snickered and crossed his arms, looking up at Kara with a smug grin.

“Come on, Kara! You know how to play this game!” Carter protested. Kara couldn’t help but laugh at his outburst and Cat couldn’t stop smiling at the two of them. Her heart was overflowing with joy and happiness. This was the happiest she’d been in a long time. “Come on, be serious!”

The older woman looked over at the clock, and saw that it was well over Carter’s bedtime. Her smile faltered and she let out a quiet sigh. In that instant, Kara looked over at Cat, her eyes filled with concern.

“What’s wrong, Cat?” Kara asked. Cat looked over to Kara and smiled softly. She shook her head and then looked over at Carter.

“It’s past your bedtime, young man.” Cat murmured. Carter frowned and looked over at the clock, and saw that it was close to midnight. His eyes went comically wide. Slowly, her son got up and said goodnight to both Kara and herself.

“Thank you again, Kara. Goodnight.” Carter grinned and turned, sleepily climbing up the stairs towards his bedroom. Kara stood and took care of the game with super speed, leaving Cat dazed.

“I’m still not used to that.” She stated.

That made the younger woman smile widely. Everything about her continuously took the older woman’s breath away. Kara moved towards the kitchen, probably looking for something to eat. She’d gotten so comfortable at Cat’s house that she no longer felt awkward while searching for food.

Kara was currently wearing dark blue jeans, and a plain red and white baseball tee. After they had left her office, the younger woman had decided to change into something a little more comfortable. After all, this night had been a roller coaster, Cat couldn’t blame her for trying to find some type of comfort after the whole ordeal.

“You’ll get used to it eventually. Alex was the same way, at first. She’s gotten used to it, over time.” Kara answered, pulling Cat from her trance. The older woman simply nodded, and smiled when the younger woman’s head popped out of the fridge with a cold potsticker in her mouth. “You hungry, or is it only me?”

Cat chuckled quietly as she stood up while shaking her head, feeling some relief as her knees popped and moved back into place after sitting for so long. Kara looked at her as she did so, finishing the potsticker off. There wasn’t as much tension between them as there had been before, but it was still there. Both of them didn’t know where they stood. The lines were now blurred. This was more than a boss-employee relationship. That much they knew for sure.

“You should get going.” Kara nodded her head slowly, she looked as if she wanted to protest, but didn’t say anything. Cat wished she would’ve protested, that she would ask to stay. The older woman wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed to the woman before her, like she had when she woke up from her nightmare.

“I meant what I said,” Kara stated softly, “that conversation isn’t over.”

Cat nodded her head and before Kara could turn to leave, she grabbed the younger woman’s hand, squeezing it softly.

“Be careful.” Cat whispered. Kara grinned at the older woman and squeezed her hand in return.

“Always.”

As the younger blonde went to the back door, the older woman couldn’t help but feel anxious. Was she doing the right thing? Wouldn’t it be easier for her to keep an eye on the alien? She began second-guessing her decision and words, even if she was, certain it was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought! I don't bite! I swear!


	10. M.I.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat gets a rude awakening the next morning and starts interviewing people to be her second assistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas Eve! Or Merry Christmas to those who are a day ahead of me. I wanted to get the next chapter out before/on Christmas for you guys. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

She woke up to a bombardment of calls and texts from Alex. Either Alex found something very important about Lord, or something happened to Kara. She hoped it was the first one. Cat quickly sat up and pressed on Alex’s contact.

It rang once.

“Cat, is Kara with you?” Alex blurted out.

Cat gritted her teeth and took a deep breath. A part of her wanted to search the house and be 100% sure that Kara wasn’t here, but she didn’t need to. When Kara was in the house, the air was a little bit sweeter, and everything was brighter; much brighter.

“No, she’s not.” Cat answered in her usual, clipped manner. Alex cursed and the blonde’s heart pounded loudly against her chest. “Is everything okay?” Something told her she didn’t want to hear the answer, but she needed to know.

“Kara’s missing. She’s not at her apartment, and she didn’t come home last night. I was at her place until 6 am, and I was up the entire time I was waiting for her. She’s nowhere to be found. I was hoping she’d crashed at your place.” Alex stated. The older woman’s throat had clogged up as she listened to Kara’s sister.

“Why would she be at my place?” Cat questioned; her eyes narrowed, even if the brunette wasn’t in the room. She heard Alex sigh and she could just imagine the agent pinching the bridge of her nose, as if the reason was obvious.

“I know she’s been going to your place as Supergirl to make Carter happy. I’m sure you have your own, selfish, reasons, but that’s not important right now. I need to stop wasting my time talking to you and doing something useful. Like finding my sister, National City’s hero!” The call ended before Cat could get another word in, and it left her winded.

She felt like she was suffocating. Kara was missing. Missing.

“Mom? Is everything okay?” Carter’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and she hadn’t noticed until now that she was clenching her fists so hard that they were shaking. She quickly unclenched her fists and smiled warmly at her son, trying to make things normal, at least for him.

“Of course, Sweetie. I just received some news from my reporters, that’s all.” Carter nodded his head sleepily and that made a genuine smile find it’s way onto her lips. “Come on, let’s get you to school.” Her son nodded his head again and headed down the stairs.

Cat let out a shaky breath, her body trembling uncontrollably, and she could feel the tears threatening to fall. She clamped her teeth together and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Everything was going to be okay. Kara was practically invincible, she could handle herself.

After calming down, she headed downstairs to meet her son, who was currently shoving spoonfuls of cereal in his mouth and reading a newspaper article about a new invention that Lord was currently working on.

Carter looked up at his mother and grinned pointing towards the paper with excitement. The media mogul forced a smile and nodded her head, trying to look intrigued about the new invention, for Carter’s benefit.

“Ready for school, Sweetie?” Carter nodded his head and grabbed the bowl with both hands, gulping down the milk. He placed it in the sink before retrieving the newspaper once again. As he went to put on his coat, Cat made sure the driver was outside waiting for them.

“Mom, can I come to the office after school? We have a half day today.” Her son said as he met her at the door. A small smile found it’s way onto her lips and she nodded.

“Of course, Darling. You’re always welcome at CatCo.” Carter’s nodded his head thoughtfully and as they made their way to the limo Cat could see the wheels turning in his head. Sometimes, he was too smart for his own good.

He hopped into the limo before looking over his mom. “I was just making sure. You normally don’t like me being at the office when something bad is going on.” Carter was quiet for a moment, as if he was choosing his words carefully. “What is going on, Mom? I’ve only seen you act like that when it deals with Lois Lane.”

The media mogul kept her face neutral and motioned for the driver to start driving. She looked over at Carter and forced another smile. She didn’t want to lie to her son, but she didn’t have a choice. If he knew Kara was missing, it’d destroy him.

“Everything’s fine, bud. Just some issues at CatCo, there’s nothing to worry about.” That seemed to be suffice for Carter, as he changed the topic to what he’d be learning about today in science.

Cat tried her best to listen, but her mind kept drifting off to Kara, and the fact that she was missing. The whole thing made her sick to her stomach.

The car pulled to a stop and Carter gave his mom a quick hug and a kiss before getting out the car, waving goodbye with a smile. After her son disappeared into the school, the driver continued on his route, and her phone buzzed quietly.

It was a reminder: Assistant #2 meetings today.

Cat let out a huff and cleared the notification. Of course, the day that Kara goes missing is the day she’s interviewing people to help her. The world had a funny sense of humor, and right now, it was laughing at her.

\--------

The last person on the list was now sitting before her. A girl with light brown skin and dark brown hair. Her name was Siobhan Smythe, and out of all the people she interviewed, seemed to be the most competent.

Siobhan smiled smugly at her and it caused Cat to purse her lips. She could always keep looking, but she didn’t want to go through the hassle of interviewing people again. However, Siobhan was cocky, and way too confident for her own good. It was bound to get her into trouble.

“Siobhan, you’re hired. You can start right now by getting the rough drafts of this week's news story for me.” Cat finally said. Siobhan nodded her head quickly and left her office without another word.

Cat rubbed both of her temples and let out a quiet sigh. She looked over at Kara’s desk and frowned. Her heart seized in her chest once again and she gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the overwhelming amount of emotion that had assaulted her all at once.

There were no updates from Alex, not that Alex would tell her anything, even if they’d found the younger woman. The media mogul stood up, unable to sit still any longer, and she couldn’t start drinking to numb the emotions because Carter was going to be in soon.

Siobhan quickly returned with the rough drafts in hand and set them on her desk. The CEO looked up to see the new assistant looking at her expectantly, as if she was waiting for a new task.

“Anything else I can do?” She asked. The older woman took a deep breath, already annoyed by the younger woman’s voice and presence.

“I’ll have a desk ready for you tomorrow. Until then, you can run down to Noonan’s and get my son and I’s lunch. Just tell them you need it for Cat and Carter Grant, they’ll know what to make.” Cat grumbled. Siobhan disappeared after that, and Cat was pleased to have an assistant who was afraid of her again, but it didn’t help the hole she felt in her chest.

The media mogul turned back to her computer and checked the news. The media outlets were starting to notice Supergirl’s absence. They weren’t headlines, but it was subtle comments on recent fires and other criminal activities that were starting making people curious.

Her hand trailed to her phone, and she wanted to call Alex to see where she was on finding Kara. It couldn’t make headlines that Supergirl was missing. It’d cause widespread panic. Cat turned her phone around and quickly found Alex’s contact.

It took a couple rings, but, finally, she answered. “What?” Her answer was short and the older woman could tell that the agent was annoyed. Cat wanted to snap back at Alex, but she knew it wouldn’t get her anywhere.

“Have you found her yet?” Cat asked.

The agent growled, making the older woman clench her teeth. It seemed as if Kara’s sister was trying to see how far Cat’s patience could really go. There was background noise that the media mogul couldn’t make out, but it wasn’t hard to figure out that everyone was slightly panicking.

“If I did, wouldn’t she be with you right now?” Alex snapped. Cat ignored her tone and looked out at the bull pen. Kara’s desk was still empty. She opened her mouth to say something when Alex started to speak again. “I don’t have time for this. I need to find Supergirl. Don’t call me again.”

The call ended there, and Cat slowly put her phone down. Her heart constricted inside her chest, and she was filled with worry. She only hoped Kara was okay, she wouldn’t just get up and leave everyone without saying a word.

“Hey Mom! Where’s Kara?” Carter asked as he opened the door to her office; she hadn’t even heard the elevator.

Cat gave her boy a small smile and stood up to meet him for a hug. She hugged him tightly, keeping him close to her for a moment. Finally, she released him, and she looked out at the bull pen. All of her employees were used to the affection she showed her son, but some of them were still shocked at the fact that she was capable of showing any affection at all.

“She’s sick today. I told her to simply stay home so she could get better.” Cat lied; a lie that tasted like bile in her mouth, but she swallowed it down.

For now, Carter couldn’t figure out that Kara was Supergirl, knowing the truth would place him in too much danger, and Kara wasn’t there to protect him this time.

Siobhan came in a few moments later, setting a Noonan’s to go bag on the coffee table between the white couches. She noticed Carter almost immediately. She smiled warmly at him and walked closer towards them.

“I’m assuming this charming, young man is Carter?” Siobhan implored. Carter turned towards her and gave her a confused look.

“Mom, who’s this woman?” Cat didn’t even have the chance to answer as Siobhan beat her to it.

“I’m her new assistant.” Soon Carter’s confused look turned to one of anger and hatred at the woman standing in front of her. He turned back towards his mother and she was surprised to be receiving the same look.

Even with all of the years that she had spent raising Carter, she had never, not once, received a look like this from the boy. Not even when he was throwing a temper tantrum over a toy or book she wouldn’t buy for him. She never wanted Carter to act like he was spoiled. She wanted him to be happy and content, but never to be spoiled.

“You’re replacing Kara!” Carter snapped, anger easily heard.

His accusation jolted Cat and she looked at her son in awe. This was a side of him she had never seen before. It reminded her a lot of herself. Whenever she thought something was unjust or something happened that she didn’t agree with, because she acted the same exact way.

Cat tried to place a hand on her son’s shoulder, but he violently pulled away when she did. The move made her heart constrict even tighter and she quickly placed her hand back down by her side.

“Siobhan, get out.” The media mogul ordered.

The new assistant quickly nodded her head and found her way out of the office, conveniently closing the door behind her. Carter let out a growl and started pacing furiously.

“How could you do this, Mom!?” Cat found a seat on one of the couches and faced Carter. She crossed her legs and placed her hands on top of her knees.

“Honey, I’m not replacing Kara.” Cat soothed. Carter stopped in his tracks and thrusted his hand out towards the bullpen, where Siobhan was currently occupying rather awkwardly, still trying to find her place in her new work area. “Carter, listen.”

“No!” He demanded clearly, and Cat smiled softly at her son, happy that he cared so much for Kara. Almost as much as she did. She tapped the cushion beside her, motioning for Carter to join her. “Then what’s that woman doing here?” Carter hissed without sitting; she gave him an expectant look.

Her son let out a huff and plopped down beside her. “Kara’s been having a hard time keeping up with my demands, so I’ve hired a second assistant to help her and to ease the workload.” The boy nodded his head in understanding and looked up at his mother.

“This means, she’s still the top assistant. Just because she sucked at Settlers of Catan last night doesn’t mean you have to demote her to being the second assistant!” Carter joked, his anger dissolving within a matter of seconds.

“Psh, damn right she’s being demoted. That was a horrible game on her part! My assistant has to be the best of the best! But don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll regain her rank with ease.” She laughed. Carter smiled back at her and hugged his mom happily. She smiled genuinely, returning the hug. “Now, next time I tell you to listen, will you promise to do so?”

As he nodded, the boy grabbed the bag on the table in front of them and started pulling the food out. He placed her chicken wrap and salad out on the table, and then he pulled out his burger. It wasn’t just any burger though, it was an exclusive one made just for him. The owner knew them both well, and she got to know Carter so well that she had to decided to make a burger just for him. He got to name it and design it himself: Carter’s Burger.

Cat smiled at the name and started to unwrap her food. She was just about to take a bite when something on the tv’s in her room caught her attention. Her eyes flickered over towards the screens and on them, was a man in a metal suit with chains shooting out from his wrists. He seemed to be fixated on only one man.

People were screaming and were running away, trying to stay as far away from the metal man as they could. Cat clenched her teeth and tore her eyes away from the screen. This time, National City wouldn’t have their hero to save them, and there was nothing she could do about it.


	11. A Superhero's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally returns to Cat, but her return brings more questions than answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, OKAY, OKAY.
> 
> I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY. I feel horrible for having you guys wait this long for an update. 
> 
> I apologize for that. I've been going through a difficult time, and my beta has been busy so that doesn't help me in the slightest. It took me a while to get back on the saddle. I'm sorry you guys. My personal life has decided to go down the garbage and I lost someone who was very near and dear to my heart. It's been hard writing in my current condition, but I promise you, I'm getting right back on track!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

The day had been a complete and utter disaster. Siobhan, being a new employee, had no idea where anything was, and it was only making her even more agitated. She couldn’t handle all of this right now. The only good thing that happened today was that the metal man didn’t cause too much destruction, in fact, he only took one person.

Luckily the day was over, and the only ones left in the building was Cat, Carter, and the security guards. She had ordered Siobhan to go home because she simply  _ couldn’t _ deal with her right now, though she’d stick to her promise and have a desk ready for her by tomorrow morning.

Carter was laying down on one of the couches a tv remote in his hand. He was currently watching the History channel, which had a marathon running about all things space-related. Cat smiled softly at her son and looked back down at her computer. She had dozens upon dozens of emails, and, normally, Kara would be the one to sort through them. However, since the younger woman was currently M.I.A and there was no way she’d trust her new blathering and bumbling assistant with her emails, she was forced to do them herself.

The media mogul had just finished ordering a new desk to be brought up when Carter let out a groan. Cat couldn’t help but chuckle and look back up at her son. He was strewn out on the couch and was yawning loudly.

“As much as I love your work Mom, and believe me I do, I’m tired. I could really use a hot shower and some sleep.” Carter stated, yawning again as soon as he had finished his sentence.

Cat rolled her eyes playfully and shut her computer. “Alright, alright. Let’s head home.” Cat murmured.

Her son stood up and swayed slightly, he looked as tired as she felt. The older woman walked over to Carter, wrapped her arm around his shoulder, and started to lead him towards the elevator. She had messaged the driver to come pick them up before closing her computer.

“Today wasn’t too boring, I hope?” She asked him softly, combing his curls softly.

Carter chuckled and looked up at her, and even though he was tired, she could see the overwhelming happiness in his eyes. He had always enjoyed coming to the office, no matter what happened (or  _ didn’t _ happen) he just simply enjoyed being there, being completely immersed in atmosphere and environment.

“It wasn’t boring at all. In fact, it was pretty funny seeing your second assistant stumble around trying to complete your never-ending demands.” Carter was grinning from ear to ear now, and she had remembered seeing him laugh every time Siobhan seemed overwhelmed or confused.

“Well, I’m glad. Anyway, we need to get you to bed, your father has told me that you guys have a big day tomorrow since you're off of school for the rest of the week.” She hesitated a bit before proceeding, using the brief pause to ask for the elevator. “Do you mind telling me what that is?”

The boy simply looked at her, perplexed. He seemed confused as to what she was talking about. Cat tried her best to not give away the sudden panic, and without Supergirl around, she had to really try.

“I have no idea.” He answered. “Anyway, Dad had me last weekend, isn’t it your weekend this week?”

Cat wet her lips and squeezed his shoulder lovingly. She guided him inside as the elevator dinged, then pressed the floor button and allowed herself time to think. It had been a long day, and she barely remembered the conversation with his father. That, of course, didn’t bode well for the man, or the feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“He just wants tomorrow. He practically begged me to let you hang out with him tomorrow, also said something about already taking the day off. We’ll have our weekend, don’t worry.” Cat reassured him. Carter’s smile returned to his face, and his eyes widened in excitement as an idea popped into his head. “Calm down buddy, if he doesn’t fulfill your expectations, I promise we’ll do something special.”

He seemed energetic about the idea, but Cat decided not to ask. The doors to her private elevator opened and they stepped out. Her son was still quiet, but she could see the wheels turning in his head. Carter looked up at her and his smile grew.

“Mom, do you think we could have Kara come over again this weekend? Please?!” He pleaded. Cat was about to open her mouth to answer when Carter added: “That is if she’s feeling better!” Her smile was now as wide as his and she nodded her head.

“Yes, she can.  **_If_ ** she’s feeling better and is up to it.” Cat answered.

Carter grinned happily and ran towards the limo as soon as they were outside the building, an extra hop in his step. The media mogul smiled softly and tried to ignore the pain in her chest that was now making itself known again. Maybe the strange feeling regarding Carter and his father was better.

There was still no update on Kara, and she was growing more worried by the hour. Sure, the hero was invincible  **_most_ ** of the time, but what about the times she’s not? Cat clenched her teeth and subtly shook her head. She couldn’t think like this, Kara  **_had_ ** to be okay, she didn’t know what she’d do if she wasn’t.

Carter smiled at her as she slid into the car, and then looked up at the driver. “Take us home, Dave!” Cat couldn’t help but smile, but her worries were still at the forefront of her mind. The fact that Alex was keeping her out of the loop didn’t sit right with her. She wanted to help, she needed to.

\--------

Once they were home, her son gave her a hug and a kiss before running up the stairs to his room, telling her goodnight and that he loved her. Cat sighed and threw her coat on the couch, not bothering to put it in its proper place, which was quite unlike her.

Still, her mind was going a hundred miles a minute, and all she wanted to do was find Kara. She moved to her bedroom, her home laptop still sitting on her bed like it had been this morning. Cat clenched her teeth as a wave of guilt ran through her.

Before Kara had left, she had the strongest urge to tell her to stay, but despite that feeling, she still let her leave. Cat sat down on the edge of her bed and placed her head in her hands. She should’ve asked the hero to stay. She should’ve...

Cat’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, hopeful that it was Alex updating her on their search for Kara, or, even better, that they had found Kara. When she read the sender of the text, her heart dropped into her stomach and she felt like she was going to throw up.

**Unknown Number:** _ Are you missing something, Cat? _

The media mogul sucked in a breath and her hand tightened around the phone. A part of her wanted to break the technology, but she needed to call Alex. There was a possibility that she could trace this number and figure out who sent it.

**Cat Grant:** _ Who is this and where is she? _

The response was almost instantaneous.

**Unknown Number:** _ Who? Supergirl? Or Kara? _

Cat was now shaking with anger and terror. Whoever this was, they had Kara. She wetted her lips and took a deep breath. She needed to be calm. If she began demanding things then the person would be less willing to work with her.

**Cat Grant:** _ What do you want? I’ll give you whatever you want but give her back to me. _

**Unknown Number:** _ You have nothing I want. _

**Cat Grant:** _ Then what do you want!? _

There was no response. She waited an hour, and the unknown number never responded again. Cat was close to tears, but she held herself together and found Alex’s contact. It took her a few seconds to compose herself again so her voice wouldn’t waver while she was talking on the phone.

Finally, she pushed the call button and pressed the phone against her ear. It took a couple rings, but eventually, Kara’s sister picked up.

“Didn’t I tell you not to call me anymore?” Alex snapped. Cat took another deep breath to keep herself from snapping back at her.

“Yes, but I just got contacted by an unknown number who knew Kara was missing.” For the first time, Alex actually seemed shocked. She was quiet for a few moments as if she was gathering her thoughts and trying to formulate a plan.

“What did they want?” Alex questioned.

Cat stood up and moved to the balcony in her room. “If I knew, do you think I would have bothered calling?” She opened the doors and stepped outside, taking a moment to enjoy the cool air; it felt good to leave the brunette speechless.

It was cool tonight. The perfect night for being outside around a fire, or to go stargazing, which she rarely did. Only when her son asked for them to. There were some things she just couldn’t deny her son. It’d also be the perfect night for flying ... the sky was so clear and the moon was full. Not that she was fond of heights, but Kara was also someone who could persuade her.

“Cat?” Alex’s voice brought her back to reality and she shook her head, chastising herself for getting lost in her thoughts. The media mogul could hear the annoyance in the agent and knew it wouldn’t be long until she lost her patience completely. “Talk to me!”

“Nothing. I asked what they wanted, and they said nothing.” Cat answered. Alex growled in annoyance and the older woman heard a loud bang. She was guessing the sound had come from Alex. “It was as if they were just doing it to tease me, to poke at the wound they had opened.”

Kara’s sister seemed to be having a conversation with a man. She was assuming it was her boss due to how much authority was in his voice as he spoke. Cat strained her ears to try and hear what the man was saying, but it was no use, it just sounded garbled to her. 

“Can you give us the number that contacted you?” Alex inquired. The media mogul pulled the phone from her ear and put it on speaker phone. She went back to her text messages and read the number out to the agent. Alex was quiet for a few moments before she responded. “It’s no use. It’s a burner phone, we could try and trace it, but it looks like the owner disposed of it after contacting you.”

Cat’s heart faltered, and the hope she allowed to bubble in her chest was deflating. She leaned against the balcony and ran a hand through her hair. She took a deep breath, listening to the waves crashing down, trying to calm herself.

“So we’re back where we started?” Alex grunted a yes and started muttering something to herself.

“If you get contacted by an unknown number again, let us know immediately.” Alex then hung up the phone, not giving Cat a chance to respond.

The media mogul growled and threw her phone down on the bed. She felt helpless, and there was nothing she hated more than feeling helpless. She closed the balcony doors as soon as she crossed and threw herself on the bed. Things seemed to be spinning out of control, and she hated nothing more than when that happened. There was only one way to get a modicum of it back.

Not caring, she called back the agent, and without giving pause, said her piece. “If we’re back to zero then we had  _ nothing _ to begin with! I want to find her as much as you do, and you treating me like this  _ isn’t _ going to help any  _ but _ make things harder! You could change your attitude a little, Alexandra Danvers, and try to help just as I’m trying! Things have to go both ways, not just me giving and you taking, got it?! Even my son knows better than this!” Feeling slightly better, she hung up without waiting; hopefully, the brunette would get the message.

She had no way of knowing who took Kara. All she had was a few messages from an unknown number. Cat growled and pulled the covers over herself. There was nothing she could do tonight, and her anger was currently clouding her judgment.

**Alex Danvers:** _Sorry Cat, you’re right, I shouldn’t take it out on you._

 **Cat Grant:** _Get some sleep, agent; I’m not sure you’re any good for Kara on sleep deprivation._

The media mogul placed her phone on the charger and let out an angry sigh. Tomorrow was another day, and hopefully, there’d be more clues to figure out who the hell was behind Kara’s disappearance. Once she found the person responsible, she’d wring their necks — hell, she might even kill them.

\--------

Cat woke up to the sound of a loud crash, and the minute she heard it she bolted upright. She looked over at her alarm clock to see that it was four in the  _ fucking _ morning. It couldn’t be Carter, he slept through the night, and due to the fact that he was a heavy sleeper, this sound wouldn’t have woke him.

The CEO slid out of her bed and moved towards where she believed the sound had come from. As she entered the hallway she could see the soft glow of the living room lights. Cat had chosen to keep the hallway lights off. Whoever it was, she didn’t want to alert them of her presence.

She had just reached the middle of the hallway when a figure stumbled into it. Cat’s eyes widened as she realized exactly who it was. There was no mistaking the cape that fluttered behind her shoulders, or the huge ‘S’ that was on her chest. It was Kara.

“Oh my god, Kara!” Cat exclaimed. The older woman switched on the hallway light and ran towards the hero. Just as Cat had reached her, the younger woman collapsed in her arms. It wasn’t until now that the media mogul could see Kara completely.

Kara’s suit was all torn up. She was astonished at how it hadn’t already fallen off. There was barely any stitching holding it together. Her stomach lay bare as if the outfit had been ripped right off. Almost every part of the outfit was removed except the ‘S’ and her skirt. There were cuts and bruises everywhere.

Cat let out a quiet growl and put Kara’s arm around her shoulder, careful of the cut there. Slowly they began walking towards the bedroom. As soon as they reached the bed, the older woman gently placed her onto it.

Kara let out a quiet groan and the older woman tensed at the sound. It was worse that she still hadn’t said anything yet and that her wounds weren’t healing.

“Kara, who did this to you?” Cat implored.

The younger woman had closed her eyes now, and her breathing was still uneven. The older woman quickly moved to her bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. Kara finally spoke upon her return. 

“It was Lord.” Kara groaned. Cat gritted her teeth and began to clean the wounds on the younger woman’s body. The Kryptonian let out a hiss as Cat dabbed the cloth against the cuts. How could Lord do this to Kara? “Cat?”

“Kara, I have to take the rest of your outfit off to properly bandage you up. Is that okay?” The media mogul asked. The hero nodded her head and Cat stood up to start peeling off what was left of the uniform. Once she was done, she began calling Alex. “I can’t be certain, but we need help.”

It was then that she saw the extent of the wounds. The older woman was in complete and utter shock. How could this happen to Kara? There were so many questions running through her mind, but she kept quiet and continued to tend to her assistant. Kara made use of the shock to cancel the call before it could go through; by then the older blonde was too concerned with the alien’s state to care or think about why Kara had ended the call.

Cat had finally managed to clean all the wounds and she began to bandage the hero up. She didn’t know much about nursing, but she had learned enough when she started taking care of Carter. This would be good until they could get Kara the proper care. Cat quietly stood up and took care of the first aid kit, placing it on the bathroom sink. The younger woman was sitting up now, admiring Cat’s handiwork.

“We should call Alex. She’s worried sick about you,” Cat whispered. She didn’t have time for selfishness, first on the agenda was getting Kara to feel better and only Alex would be able to help. Only this time, she wasn’t going to allow them to take the hero away; if Kara was with her, Cat could be sure that she was safe. Thus, she didn’t want Kara to leave her side, especially not after all this. “She’s made me angry with all her silence, but I understand it’s her way of dealing.” She took her phone but it was quickly taken from her. “Kara?”

“No.” Kara’s response was blunt and stern. Cat opened her mouth to try and convince Kara otherwise when the Kryptonian interrupted her. “If Alex see’s me like this, she’ll hunt down Lord with everything she has. He injected a liquid form of Kryptonite in my system before he let me go. It’ll be out of my system in the morning. By then all my wounds will have healed, and we can figure out what to do tomorrow morning.”

Cat was pretty sure her mouth had hit the floor. She had never seen Kara so commanding. Her voice was weak, but it still held the same amount of power in it. The older woman raised her hands in surrender and smiled softly at the Kryptonian.

“Alright, tomorrow then.” Kara returned her smile and Cat felt the same rush of butterflies run through her stomach. Even when the hero was all bandaged up, she still managed to put Cat on her toes. “Don’t think I’m not of the same mind of putting Lord through Hell.”

Cat gulped and tried the best she could to quell the now active butterflies in her system. She had almost lost Kara, and there was no telling what might happen tomorrow. She needed the younger woman like she needed air.

“Oh, fuck it,” Cat growled as she closed the distance between them. Cat cupped Kara’s face in her hands and pulled Kara’s lips to hers. The younger woman’s arms instantly wrapped around Cat’s waist and her hands were clenching onto the clothing there.

The kiss was sweet and gentle, with an underlying hint of desperation. It had been a long time coming. Cat’s hands found their way into Kara’s hair and softly tugged it. The Kryptonian moaned softly into the older woman’s mouth and it caused her to smile.

Slowly, Cat pulled away. They were both breathless and smiling widely. Kara leaned her forehead against Cat’s and tightened her arms around the older woman’s waist.

“What was that for?” Kara murmured. Cat chuckled and moved to rest her head on the younger woman’s shoulder, careful of the cut that she knew was there.

“Don’t ever go missing on me again. Got it, Kara Zor-El?” Kara nodded her head quickly and it caused another quiet chuckle to leave Cat’s lips. “Good, now you can go into my closet and change into some more suitable sleeping attire.”

With that Kara stood up and carefully set Cat down. The younger woman smiled softly at her and traced her thumb across Cat’s lips. She gave the older woman one more quick kiss before walking towards her closet.

  
Cat smiled and fell onto her bed. Her eyelids were growing heavy, and now that Kara was safe and sound, she’d be able to sleep easier. Within the next few moments, she was fast asleep, a soft smile still on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you liked it, I promise I don't bite. Again, I apologize for waiting so long to update. Thank you for sticking with me


	12. New information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns to CatCo to find Cat's second assistant and Kara retells what happened to her at Lord's facilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is chapter 12. It's a pretty long one. I'm working on Chapter 13 as we speak and that one is looking like it's close to done as well. I'm trying to get these out fast for you because I feel bad for making you wait 3 months. Again, apologies for that!
> 
> So here it is! Enjoy!

Cat woke up to the heat of the sun shining on her face and the sound of annoying birds chirping just outside her patio door. The Queen of All Media let out a quiet groan and slowly sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she did so.

Her eyes widened when she felt the space beside her was completely empty. Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach; if last night was some sort of dream, she was going to  _ scream _ . She stepped out of bed, not bothering to put on her slippers.

The older woman’s feet padded across the soft carpeting as she walked towards her bedroom door. As soon as she exited her room, she smelled the sweet aroma of pancakes. She let out a loud sigh of relief and quickly walked to the kitchen.

And there she was, Kara Zor-El, doing one of the most menial tasks in existence; cooking pancakes. There was already a plate stacked full of them and there were three plates already set out. When Kara turned and saw her, a warm smile spread out across her lips. She was no longer wearing the bandages, and it seemed that most of her wounds had healed, except for a select few.

Kara set the spatula down and walked towards Cat, pulling the older woman into her arms and kissing her quite passionately. It took the media mogul’s breath away and she had a lovestruck smile on her face when the younger woman finally pulled away.

“Good morning, Cat.” Kara murmured.

“Good morning...” Cat whispered breathlessly. Kara’s hands squeezed Cat’s waist lovingly and she set her forehead against Cat’s. The older woman’s heart leapt in her chest and she smiled, closing her eyes to enjoy this welcomed bliss for a few seconds. “Hmmmm, very good indeed.”

“Took you two long enough.” At the sound of Carter’s voice they split apart. Carter stood a few feet from them, his arms crossed and the signature Cat Grant smirk on his lips. She could tell that Kara was now blushing furiously. The older woman could practically feel the heat radiating off of her. “Mom, I thought you caught on faster than that, I don’t know if I should be disappointed or not.”

Cat raised an eyebrow at her son and crossed her arms as well, a stark contrast to the flustered alien beside her. Carter rolled his eyes, and moved to take a seat at the kitchen bar, but he kept the smirk on his face.

“I didn’t know you were waiting.” Cat stated. Now it was Carter’s turn to raise his eyebrow and look at his mother as if she were insane. The older woman scoffed and rolled her eyes. Even an outsider would be able to tell that the two of them were related. “It’s not that obvious.” Her voice was low and she was surprised that her son had managed to hear it at all.

“Yes, it was, Mom. The only way you two could’ve made it more obvious was if you tapped a sign to your guys’ back, declaring your love for one another. Trust me, Mom, it was obvious.” Carter was quiet for a few moments, he was looking down at his empty plate and his eyebrows were scrunched. As if he was thinking really hard about something. “Just like how Kara is Supergirl.”

The sentence made Cat freeze, and Kara dropped the pancake she was currently flipping, on the floor. The Kryptonian’s mouth was wide open and she had now broken the plastic spatula in her hand.

Carter was laughing so hard that he almost fell out of his chair, but Kara was there in time to catch him. Her son was now in the younger woman’s arms, still laughing. Cat let out a sigh of relief walked over to them.

“How long have you known?” Kara inquired. Carter looked at her as if she was crazy and then sighed. The younger woman set her son down, and placed her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. “I mean it Carter, this is something I  _ need _ to know.”

“I’ve known since we played Settlers of Catan. Supergirl played the same way Kara did. Plus after I figured that out, I noticed that the glasses don’t help any. It’s not really a good disguise Kara.” Carter stated. Kara scoffed and moved to pick up the pancake that had fallen on the floor. All the while she was mumbling something under her breath about it working for her cousin. “Nah, all it does is make your nose a bit more prominent; you take that factor out, and it’s as obvious as daylight compared to night.”

Cat could only smirk in response. She walked over to Carter and ran a hand through his unruly curls. Carter met her smirk with one of his own and gave his mother a tight hug. The older woman sat down next to her son who was currently stacking his plate with more pancakes.

She looked over at Kara, who was  **_still_ ** making pancakes. Cat shook her head and let out a quiet chuckle. She had never imagined to get everything she wanted. A smart, handsome young boy, and the love of her life who cooked breakfast in the morning and adored her son just as much as she did.

This was all interrupted by a small knock on the door. Carter’s father. The wretched man somehow had the tendency to ruin even the sweetest things in Cat’s life. Well, everything except for Carter. He was the only thing her ex husband didn’t ruin.

“That’ll be your father.” Cat murmured. Carter smiled and quickly scarfed up the remaining pancakes on his plate. Her son hopped off the stool and ran up towards the stairs.

“Tell him I just went to go change and that I’ll be back down in a minute.” Carter yelled as he disappeared. The older woman sighed and slowly stood up. Kara, easily noticed Cat’s unease and her hesitation to open the door.

The hero was at her side within a moment. “If you want, I can open the door.” She offered.

Cat scoffed and dismissed Kara with a wave of her hand. The media mogul was more than capable of facing her own demons, something the younger woman should know about, but she knew that Kara was just trying to make Cat happy.

“How would I explain Supergirl opening the door to my house? Hell, how do I explain why you’re making pancakes in my house?” Cat implored. Kara bit her lip and rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. “Even if I introduce you as my assistant, it doesn’t make things any less awkward and, if anything, can take things out of context.”

As much as Cat would love to let her thoughts wander about how Kara looked biting her lip, she had other things to attend to. The older woman rolled her eyes, and gently laid a hand on the younger woman’s chest.

“Go on, Supergirl. You have a sister to see.” This made Kara even more embarrassed, her cheeks now turning to a dark crimson color. The Kryptonian leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “Mmmm, I’ll be expecting more of that from now on.”

“I’ll see you at work.” Kara whispered against her lips. Cat smirked and kissed the younger woman again, teasing her.

“Mhm, I better.” Cat murmured.

The hero grinned, and disappeared through an open window, on her way to see her sister. The older woman couldn’t help the smile that found it’s way onto her lips. She could only imagine how Alex was going to react to seeing Kara again. Not to mention that Cat now had something to hold over Kara. That instead of seeing her sister immediately, she opted to wait until the morning.

Blackmailing wasn’t Cat’s go to weapon, but in this case it just might be, specially if it gets her what she wants. The media mogul had her moments of kindness, but she was still selfish. Slowly, Cat waltz to the door and opened it.

“Ah, Cat, is our son ready to go?”

Her ex husband's voice was as grating as always, and it caused her to grit her teeth. She moved aside to let him enter, which he did without question. They had done this plenty of times, they were just going through the motions now. There was no use in going through the old dialog of why he thought he had any right to enter the place as though he owned it.

“Of course, he just went to change out of his pajamas.” Cat answered. Carter bounded down the stairs and grinned at his father. She had almost forgotten how much her son looked like his father. They both had brown unruly curls that seemed like they were unable to be tamed, and bright blue eyes. “Have him back by tomorrow morning, and Carter? Have fun okay?” 

Her ex husband nodded his head and placed a hand on Carter’s shoulder, leading him out of the house. Once they both had left, Cat let out a quiet sigh. She turned around, surprised to see that most of the pancakes were gone. All but three, which were on Cat’s plate.

A small smile found it’s way onto Cat’s face and she moved to the counter, taking care of Carter’s syrup covered plate. He was probably to excited about his father’s surprise to take care of it.

The house now felt eerily empty without Kara or Carter in it. Normally she was used to being alone in the house when Carter was with his father, but this feeling was new. Cat clenched her teeth and shook her head. She focused back on her breakfast and tried to ignore how the panic rose in her throat due to Kara’s absence. The faster she got to work, the better.

\--------

When the elevator doors opened, Kara was there, thankfully, but she wasn’t the one holding her latte. Siobhan was. Kara was at her desk and as the panic in her chest slowly dissipated, she noticed that the younger woman looked rather upset. Cat took her drink from Siobhan and gave her a curt nod.

“Thank you, Siobhan.” Cat said as she passed. Once she sat down in her chair in her office she looked over at Kara. “Kiera!” The hero slowly got up and let out an annoyed huff. She entered Cat’s office.

“What?” Kara hissed.

Cat raised an eyebrow, amused at how the younger woman was acting. It seemed as if she were jealous. Her assistant crossed her arms, causing the media mogul to let out a small chuckle.

“Is everything alright, Kiera?” Cat inquired, trying to keep the amusement out of her voice, but failing miserably. Kara scoffed and shook her head.

“You hired another assistant.” Kara snapped.

Cat sighed, and stood up. She moved towards the glass door and shut it, hoping to get a little more privacy in the glass fishbowl. Kara didn’t turn to face her, instead she kept her back towards Cat, forcing the older woman to walk back to her desk. The CEO realized that her first assistant could get away with it simply because she loved the alien too much to actually be mad.

She carefully perched on top of her desk, but kept her eyes on Kara. Through the corner of her eye she can see Siobhan looking at them, a smug smirk on her face, and Cat had to fight not to roll her eyes; if there was to be a cat-fight, as unfair as it was for the brunette outside, she should at least get them outside in the mud.

“I hired another assistant to help lighten your load. Plus, it’ll leave someone here to help me when you’re off doing your own thing.” Cat stated. Kara let out a growl and narrowed her eyes. The older woman could tell that the Kryptonian was doing her best to contain her anger. “Kara, this isn’t up for debate, and I’m only interested in you. You think she has access to my email accounts?  _ You _ , are the one who has earned the right and my trust, and I assure you, you’ll be the only one.”

“I was doing just fine on my own.” Kara said through clenched teeth. After a few moments she added, “You didn’t complain about it before.” Cat’s eyes widened, and her amused smile was now gone.

She gracefully left her seat on the desk and moved behind it. She placed her hand on either side of the table and glared at Kara. A spike of pain spread through her heart, but she ignored it. She had made the right choice here.

“I can change my mind whenever I see fit. You have no right to question my decisions. Don’t forget that I am your  **_boss_ ** .” Cat growled. Kara’s eyes widened and her lips changed into a sneer. “This is not the time or the place,  _ Kara _ .”

“Fine, if that’s how you want it,  **_Miss Grant_ ** .” The younger woman growled. Kara turned on her heels and left the office as quickly as she had came. Cat sighed and gently sat back into her chair, trying her best to quell the anger that was growing inside her.

Siobhan was full out smirking now, unable to hide the pleasure she experienced while watching Kara and Cat fight. If Cat didn’t need her to prove a point, she would’ve fired the brunette on the spot.

Her eyes switched back to Kara, who was still angry and, by the looks of it, grumbling to herself. The older woman shook her head, and looked over at her phone. She thought about calling Alex, to check in and make sure that the agent had seen her sister, but she thought better of it.

“Siobhan!” Cat yelled. The brunette came running, note pad and pen in hand. 

“Yes, Miss Grant?” Siobhan asked, her pen fidgeting, eager to write down the media mogul’s demands. 

“I want you to get my Attorney General and the head of the Art Department in here, stat.” Siobhan nodded her head and quickly left the room to gather the people Cat had asked for. She looked over at Kara, who seemed to be boiling in her seat. The older woman could easily tell that another assistant was driving her insane. “Also, get me a special green juice. Chop chop!”

The anger had finally left her, and she once again saw the amusement in Kara’s anger. It appeared that she was territorial of her job at CatCo. The older woman would have to talk to her later in the day, but, for now, she enjoyed Kara’s jealousy.

James and Lucy found their way to Cat’s office together, Siobhan not far behind them, drink in hand. “Here you are, Miss Grant. Anything else you need?” Cat nodded her head and pointed towards a chair in front of her desk.

“Take notes.” Lucy and James moved forward, both of them on either side of the desk. “Lucy, I need you to investigate Lord. The recent phone debacle means that he should be front and center, but he’s not. I’m afraid he might be missing.” Cat ordered.

James eyes widen and he took a step towards the CEO. “Cat, isn’t it too soon to say that Lord’s missing? Just because he hasn’t personally talked to the public about the issue —” The older woman narrowed her eyes at the photographer and shook her head.

“He wouldn’t send a PR lackey to deal with an issue going on with his company. He’s either deep into a project or he’s missing. I know Lord, and this isn’t like him.” Cat stated. Olsen nodded his and instead of opening his mouth again, he, thankfully, kept it shut.

The older woman’s eyes glanced back at Kara and saw that the younger woman had her head slightly tilted towards her office. She was listening. Which meant she knew that Cat was trying to find a way to figure out why the hell Lord had tortured her. 

Cat looked away from her and focused back on Lucy, who had been quiet for a few moments, thinking. Lucy’s eyebrows scrunched together and she looked back up at the media mogul.

“How am I going to get the information you’re asking for? There is no legal reason as to how or why I would need that information.” Cat sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Lucy needed to start thinking out of the box. 

“Don’t you have resources at the Pentagon that could help get you those videos? Use them.” Cat muttered. Lucy nodded her head looked down at her phone, presumably looking through her contacts to find a few friends to help her.

James, thankfully, didn’t say anything else, leaving Cat to finish the meeting as she saw fit. She finished by telling James to start investigating as well, she needed this information as fast as they could get it. Siobhan was the only one left when the two leave the room.

“Anything else Miss Grant?” Siobhan asked.

Cat titled her head to the side, thinking for a moment. She really should talk to Kara, she wanted to check in on the wounds that had yet to heal when she last saw them that morning. However, she needed to let Kara cool down some.

“No, but I do want you to be prepared to get my lunch. I have an important task for Kara by then. Now leave.” Cat stated. Siobhan nodded her head and quickly left the fishbowl, leaving Cat alone in the office.

The older woman’s eyes shifted towards Kara again, making sure that the younger woman was truly there. She wasn’t going to lose her again.  **_Ever_ ** . The CEO was going to tear Lord a new one once she figured out what he was up to.

And she  _ would _ figure out what Lord was up to. She would uncover every dirty little secret he was hiding, and once she figured out what he was hiding, she would expose him. She would show the entire world who he really was.

A monster.

\--------

The office was empty now and most of the office lights were off except for a select few. Siobhan had turned in the moment Cat said she was allowed to leave and now all that was left in the office was Kara.

Her assistant was still being stubborn, opting to stay at her desk than join Cat in her office like she normally did when everyone had left the office. This current predicament was grating the CEO’s nerves and she was about ready to tear her own hair out. Not that she would, but that’s definitely what she felt like doing.

“Kara, come here, please.” Cat called. Since nobody was in the office, the media mogul allowed herself to be more open and vulnerable than she normally would during the day. Cat lifted her head and looked over at the younger woman, hoping she would join the CEO in the office. “ _ Please _ .”

Slowly, the Kryptonian got up and walked into Cat’s office. The older woman let out a quiet sigh of relief and pulled her glasses off, letting them rest on her head. She could tell Kara was still a little bit upset, as she was still quiet, even after sitting down on one of the plush couches.

“Come on, Kara, there’s no reason for you to be mad.” Cat huffed. At that Kara’s head whipped towards Cat and glared at her angrily. The look caused the older woman’s body to tense up as she waited for the younger woman to speak.

“Really? I know I haven’t been doing the best lately as your assistant, especially with all my superheroing, but seriously, a second assistant?!?!” Kara growled. Cat let out a quiet sigh and tried her best to relax in her chair. “I mean, what’s next? Junior assistants to your current ones?”

The hero was still quite upset and the media mogul understood why; however, Kara needed to understand that Cat needed someone here when Kara was off being Supergirl or if she just suddenly disappeared like she just did.

“Kara Danvers, I know you don’t like having her around and you’re feeling like I have replaced you, but I haven’t. You are still my number one assistant, hell, you’re a lot more to me than just that.” Cat slowly stood up and rounded her desk. “You should already know that.”

The older woman found her way to the couch and sat down beside her assistant. Kara was still upset, but what she had just said had softened the Kryptonian a little. The hero’s shoulders sagged a little and she sighed quietly.

Cat placed a hand on Kara’s back and softly rubbed. Eventually the younger woman turned towards her. The anger in those blue eyes were starting to fade as laid her head on the media mogul’s shoulder.

“I just — while Lord was torturing me, or as he  to call it, dissecting, all I could think about was you. About everything. Alex, James, Winn, and working here. I thought about anything that would distract me from the excruciating pain, and coming back to see some  **_girl_ ** filling my spot as an assistant. I just lost it.” Kara whispered.

Cat placed an arm around Kara and gently squeezed her. Hearing the Kryptonian relive what had happened in Lord’s facilities made Cat clench her teeth. Just thinking about the blasted man made the CEO want to tear him a new one. Especially after everything he had done to Kara.

“No one will ever be able to replace you, Kara. Trust me. You’ve set the bar pretty high.” Cat murmured.

Kara lifted her head and eyed Cat down, making sure that the CEO was telling the truth. When the hero seemed satisfied, she gave herself a firm nod.

“Good.” Kara whispered. She was currently giving Cat a playful smirk and her fingers trailed along the older woman’s collar bones. Cat sighed and closed her eyes, relishing the feeling, but, as much as she wanted to let this continue, she needed answers. “More kisses..?”

“Kara, what happened with... Lord?” Cat asked, her breath hitching as the younger woman’s fingers ran across a rather sensitive spot on her collar bones. Kara just hummed and kissed the corner of Cat’s lips, teasing her. The older woman swallowed hard and gritted her teeth, trying to overcome Kara’s obvious attempt to avoid this conversation. “ _ Kara _ ...”

The younger woman was now kissing up her jawline and her fingers had changed route were now rubbing the inside of her thighs. Whatever had happened with Lord, it wasn’t good. That much was clear if Kara was trying to avoid talking about it.

“ **_Kara_ ** ,” The warning was clear in Cat’s voice and it made the younger woman freeze. Kara sighed and leaned back, running a hand through her hair. Silent tears were now running down the Kryptonian’s cheeks and she was clutching onto the cushion beneath her like it was the only thing keeping her there. A rush of concern ran through Cat and she grabbed Kara’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. “If you don’t want to tell me about what happened at Lord’s facilities, you don’t have to. Just tell me what Alex is planning to do.”

The hero shook her head and softly squeezed Cat’s hand. “No, I  **_need_ ** to tell you what happened. I can’t keep you in the dark. I  **_have_ ** to talk about it if I want to bring that bastard to justice.” The venom in Kara’s voice was palpable and the older woman had to do everything in her power not to back away. She’d never heard Kara speak in such a way, not with so much hatred. “It’s just — I don’t know where to start, not really...”

“Okay, let’s start at the beginning then, starting with your capture.” The older woman said softly. Kara took in a deep breath and wiped away the tears with her free hand. Cat squeezed her hand in encouragement, waiting patiently for the Kryptonian to start speaking. “If you want to stop at any time, just let me know, ok?”

She could tell how much this was affecting Kara. Another traumatic experience to add on the list, right next to losing her entire planet. Cat was constantly amazed by how strong Kara was and how all of these bad things happened to her, yet it only made her kind.

“I was captured when I was flying home from your place. Lord ... he somehow had the same Kryptonite darts the DEO had when they first captured me.” Cat’s eyes widened and gave Kara a surprised look.

“Wait, Kara, what’s the DEO?” Kara smiled softly at Cat and softly rubbed the older woman’s cheek.

“It’s the top secret government facility that I work for. It’s called the Department of Extranormal Operations.” Kara explained, and before Cat could speak again she said, “Yes, Alex works for them.”

Cat smirked and squeezed Kara’s hand again. The younger woman knew her well, of course she would sate the older woman’s desire for knowledge. Kara was silent for a moment and Cat could see her reliving through every moment of her capture. It took a few moments, but eventually she continued.

“Lord ... he had a helicopter waiting nearby to catch me, and of course they had Kryptonite in there to prevent me from escaping once the Kryptonite darts wore off. I don’t remember the ride to Lord’s facilities, it was all a blur. Just the sound of helicopter wings and the men beside me occasionally screaming commands to the pilot. Once I had fully woken up, I was imprisoned in a Kryptonite room. There was so much Kryptonite in there, it made me feel sick.”

The media mogul gritted her teeth and did her best to keep her anger under control. She knew Lord would go a long way to achieve whatever it was he was after, but she never thought he would go as far as to torture someone.

“I was shackled to some kind of table and the room was a blinding white. I couldn’t see much when I first opened my eyes, but once my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see a tv across the room. I was alone for a few seconds before Lord came strutting in. He had the smuggest smile on his face, he placed a hand on my arm and another one on this metal tray filled with gleaming silver instruments. He threatened you, Cat. He said if I didn’t answer his questions that he would kill you ... and Carter too.”

An uncontrollable rage ran through Cat. She wouldn’t of cared if Lord had just threatened her life, but now that he had threatened the life of her son, she was furious. Her heart slammed against her chest and she clenched both of her hands. If Kara wasn’t an alien, the older woman would’ve broken her hand.

Kara pulled Cat into her lap and soothingly rubbed her back, she softly squeezed the media moguls hand, doing her best to calm her down.

“I won’t let anything happen to you or Carter. I promise. There’s already undercover agents protecting Carter while he’s at his dad’s.” Kara murmured. Cat nodded her head, she gritted her teeth and did the best she could to smother the rage. “I promise.”

“Continue.” Cat said, her voice deathly quiet.

She needed the distraction to help calm herself down and be able to, coherently, listen to the rest of Kara’s story. Afterwards she could find Lord and castrate him for threatening her son. The younger woman nodded, taking a deep breath before starting again.

“He asked me questions about Krypton and about myself, asking if I had abilities I haven’t showed the rest of the world yet. He questioned me for a few hours, and then the torturing started... I don’t think I really need to get into specifics with the torturing, but he was looking for something, Cat, and I don’t know what it was.” Kara winced as she mentioned the torture and she nuzzled her face into Cat’s neck, breathing in the older woman’s scent. “From the moment I woke up, he never left the cell, even when I blacked out from the pain, he was still there,  **_dissecting_ ** me. For some reason, he let me go last night. He must’ve found whatever it was he was looking for. He injected me with a liquid form of Kryptonite and blindfolded me. Next thing I knew, I was outside. I could barely move because of the Kryptonite he injected me with and because of my wounds. God, Cat, it felt as if my blood was on fire. I don’t know how I managed to get to your house. It’s all a blur, but I had some taxi bills in my suit’s hidden pocket, so I’m assuming that’s how I suddenly showed up at your house. Don’t worry, Alex and the DEO are already tracking the drivers down and making sure they don’t talk to the press. At least, not until I’m ready.”

Cat gritted her teeth and hugged Kara tightly. She wanted to kill Lord. Not only did he threaten her son, but he dissected Kara like she was some kind of lab rat. He threatened the two people she cared the most about, and now he was going to pay for it and  **_dearly_ ** .

Kara shifted underneath her and her hand moved to her ear. Cat sighed and rested her head on the younger woman’s shoulder. The older woman knew the drill. Whenever Kara got a call from her earpiece she was needed to go out and save the day.

“Got it. I’ll see you there.” Kara stated. Cat started to get up when Kara’s arms tightened around her. “Where do you think you’re going, Miss Grant?” Cat raised an eyebrow and smirked at the woman underneath her.

“I’m not going to let you ignore your hero duties just because we’re dating now.” Cat stated. Kara now had a smirk on her face that matched Cat’s.

“Oh, so we’re dating? Why didn’t I get the memo?” Kara teased. The media mogul narrowed her eyes at the younger woman and was about to say something when the hero touched the ear piece again. “Alright, I got it, we’re coming.” Cat looked at Kara curiously.

“We’re?” Cat inquired.

Instead of answering her, Kara stood up and gently placed Cat on the floor. Within seconds she was in her super suit. This didn’t surprise the older woman, she had already assumed the hero had multiple suits on hand since she somehow ruined it in almost every fight.

The Kryptonian grabbed Cat’s hand and led her to the balcony. It wasn’t until they were outside that Kara spoke.

“You and I, we’re going to the DEO. They need to talk to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I promise I don't bite!


	13. Softest of Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cat spend a very much needed night at the beach house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm trying to stick to my work and keep the chapters rolling out. So here is chapter 13 for you! 
> 
> I know there's been a lot of fluff lately, but stick with me. It's going to start speeding up here pretty soon. So here you guys go!
> 
> Enjoy!

“No, Kara, stop!” Cat shouted; they were both on the balcony now and the hero’s arms were around her waist.

Her heart was slamming against her chest so hard that it hurt, and she had no doubt that the hero could hear it. Yet, it wasn’t just Cat’s shout that stopped Kara in her tracks and had her looking down at the older woman, concern clear in her eyes; it was the way Cat was holding onto the younger blonde, it was quite an unusual embrace which easily caught the Kryptonian’s attention.

Cat’s voice betrayed her tears but she was beyond realizing this, other things in the forefront of her thoughts. “I’m not ready to leave yet! I – I didn’t even want to let Carter leave! I — I’m not ready to let go of this, not yet.” She sounded so vulnerable, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Kara’s arms softened around Cat’s waist and one of her hands came up to cup the older blonde’s cheek tenderly, caressing it softly with her thumb. It calmed Cat a bit, but it wasn’t enough to calm her completely. Her heart was still pounding against her rib cage.

“I... want, for us to stay together, just a while longer, forget the world exists,” she finally looked up at the alien, close to tears. The media mogul was being so vulnerable, and it made Kara’s heart physically  _ ache _ . “I need to feel you close, to know you’re safe, and you leaving to tell your sister what happened was soothed with Carter but... I don’t want for us to go meet others, not now – not yet.” Cat murmured.

Both of Kara’s hands were on Cat’s cheek now, her fingers almost getting lost in the older blonde’s hair. The hero softly kissed Cat’s forehead and pulled her into a hug. Cat gripped onto Kara and nuzzled her head into crook of the younger woman’s shoulder. After a few moments, the younger blonde pulled away a little bit.

“Cat, you said us being a couple wouldn’t interfere with my hero duties.” Kara stated softly.

Cat was quick with her wit and answered Kara instantaneously. “Those duties are to the world and National City as a whole, not the DEO!”

Kara raised her eyebrows in surrender and nodded her head in acceptance; part of her knew that the last thing her girlfriend (oh, how glorious it sounded in her head) was to feel alone or without physical contact.

“Okay, okay, we won’t go to the DEO, not yet at least, but we will have to at some point.” Cat nodded her head and wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She simply  _ hated _ being this vulnerable, but she couldn’t lose Kara again. After hearing everything Lord did to Kara, it killed Cat inside. Part of this was her fault. She should’ve told Kara to stay and none of this would’ve happened. “Alex, I’ll be unavailable until tomorrow, expect us then.”

Kara held Cat closer and within seconds, Cat was in Kara’s arms, bridal style. Cat’s heartbeat started to speed up and she clutched onto Kara’s arms as panic seized her entire body. The hero already knew what Cat was thinking and kissed her cheek.

“Don’t worry. We aren’t going to the DEO, but we aren’t staying here either. I’m taking you home.” Kara said in a hushed voice, her breath brushing across Cat’s ear as she did so. The older woman’s grip on the hero’s arms faded and she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck instead. “Are you okay to fly?”

“I’m getting used to it Kara,” she whispered her answer, “come, let us go.”

Slowly, the Kryptonian began to lift them in the air, easing Cat into the flight. The younger woman turned them towards her apartment and started to fly. The city below them passed at a slow pace, allowing Cat to see that National City’s regular night life was just beginning.

Cat was sure that Kara was doing this for her benefit, doing her best to calm the media mogul down. However, it didn’t help Cat in the slightest. Her heart was still ramming hard against her chest. She tried to take deep breaths, but it did nothing to relax her.

All she could think about was Lord and everything he had done to Kara. Everytime she closed her eyes she just kept seeing the image of Kara and her wounds. Cat gritted her teeth and pulled herself closer to Kara.

Cat looked up at the hero, her hair was flying back due to the wind and her cape was fluttering quietly behind her. Kara was alright, she was safe, though she wasn’t entirely convinced. She couldn’t get rid of the anxiety that was bearing down on her shoulders.

She was shaking now, and the hero mistook it and thought she was cold and pulled her closer. Cat welcomed Kara’s warmth and nuzzled her head further into the crook of the Kryptonians shoulder.

“Cat, are you ok?” The Kryptonian began with worry; Cat couldn’t blame her. “You’re acting quite unlike yourself.”

“Only when you tell me that what you’ve been through is something that is quite usual, will I be able to calm down,” the older woman began, trying hard to be her usual, snapping self, but she couldn’t manage it. “You’re meant to be invincible, yet he dared and tried his hardest and actually succeeded in hurting you!

“And it goes beyond me being unable to help you!” And the tears were back. “It’s just that someone dared to hurt you and I can’t have that! I feel like something keeps stabbing at me and pulling at me and tearing me from inside. Unlike leaving behind a void, all this leaves behind are uneven pieces of a whole, not even puzzle pieces, because these don’t fit back perfectly.”

“Cat...”

“I just want the certainty that you’re fine,” even now, when she realized how badly she was crying, she didn’t even bother to stop the flow. “That you’re breathing, your heart is still beating, that you’re warm and beautiful and that we’re together and that, I’m not going to allow us to come apart.

“I just  _ need _ you right now, Kara,” she whispered before a sob escaped, “I don’t want anyone else to bother us.”

Kara brought them to the ground, her feet softly meeting the pavement. Cat wiped away her tears to see the beach house. She looked up at Kara in shock.

“How did you know I didn’t want to be at the penthouse?” This time, she sounded scared and vulnerable.

“I had no idea,” Kara answered with so much honesty, her heart ached, “it was a hunch.” The hero carefully set the older woman down on the ground and then intertwined their fingers together. Kara softly tugged on Cat’s hand and lead her into the house. “We can make ourselves at home.”

As they entered the house, she could still smell the lingering scent of pancakes and on the counter, there was the syrup she had forgotten to take care of due to her eagerness on getting back to Kara.

“I’m going to change into something more comfortable, I’ll only be a minute.” The Kryptonian murmured in her ear and squeezed her hand reassuringly. Kara kept her word and within seconds, the hero was in a white tank top with her house’s symbol by her left shoulder and sweatpants. Kara had even taken the liberty of putting the syrup back in the fridge.

Cat’s eyes trailed over Kara’s open arms and shoulders, remembering the wounds that had been there last night. Kara was in front of her in an instant, and she placed her hands on the older woman’s waist. The hero could still see the unease in those hazel eyes and hear how fast her heart was still beating.

“I’m here, Cat. I promise, I’m here.” Kara reassured her. The Kryptonian grabbed Cat’s hand and slowly guided it to her heart, allowing the older woman to feel the hero’s heartbeat. Cat swallowed hard and concentrated on the feeling of Kara’s pulse. “You have nothing to fear, I’m not leaving.”

“You’re here...” Cat whispered. Kara nodded her head and her other hand cupped the older woman’s chin, making Cat look up at her to see the sincerity in her eyes. “Promise?”

“I will always find my way back to you.” Cat nodded her head, but Kara’s reassurances did nothing to calm her. The Kryptonian, realizing this, leaned down and kissed the older woman gently. “What can I do to calm you? Please... tell me.” Cat took a deep and shook her head. “Please?”

The media mogul remained silent, unable to answer the younger woman’s question. She wasn’t sure what to tell Kara; the younger woman sighed and guided her to the couch. The hero pulled Cat into her arms and made it so the older woman was laying on top of her.

Kara gave Cat a soft smile and pushed the older woman’s hair behind her ear. “What are you planning to do about Lord, Cat?” Kara asked softly. Cat’s eyes narrowed at Kara and a low growl left her lips.

“I’m planning to expose him. I have Lucy and James working on it right now. After what he did to you –” Cat tried her best to choke back the sob rising in her throat and to fight the tears that were threatening to come back, but she couldn’t do it. “I’m going to  _ kill _ him.”

The older woman’s tears were flowing freely now. Kara’s eyes widened and she cupped Cat’s face in her hands. It was as if the younger woman was looking into her soul and finally seeing just how broken she was.

“He’ll pay for what he did, but we can’t kill him, Cat. You of all people, should understand that.” Kara pulled Cat in for another kiss. A passionate kiss that caught the older woman off guard. The younger woman pulled the media mogul closer, her hands softly running down Cat’s sides. “Sit up.”

Cat did as she was ordered to and looked down at Kara. She was about to protest what the hero had just said. Lord deserved to die. After what he did to Kara, he shouldn’t even be breathing. However, Kara reached for Cat’s wrist and placed it on her arm, guiding her down it, stopping the words forming in her mouth. Next Kara guided her hand back upwards and across the top of her shoulder. The older woman’s body froze once she realized what the younger woman was tracing.

“I still remember where every wound was. It’s ingrained in my memory. The pain it caused. Even when I had blacked out, I wasn’t able to escape it.” Cat swallowed hard, tears filling her eyes again. Kara gave the older woman a sad smile and gently wiped away her tears. “I know every place his blade cut into me.”

Kara kept moving her hand, guiding it to the inside of the hero’s forearm and running along the length of it. Cat’s lips trembled but she bit done on her lower lip, trying her best to stay focused on where Kara was moving her wrist.

Cat knew that the woman beneath her was doing her best to calm the older woman, but it wasn’t helping as much as it needed to. Kara’s hand just finished guiding Cat’s hand across her shoulder when she stopped.

“Cat?” Kara murmured, concern clear in her voice. The media mogul let out a shaky sigh, finally letting her tears fall freely, wetting the younger woman’s tank top. Cat clenched onto Kara’s tank top and looked up to meet the hero’s eyes. “Cat —”

“It’s not enough, Kara. I need to make sure all of you is okay. With what Lord did — I just... I —” Kara leaned up and silenced her with a kiss, stopping her sentence short. What happened to Kara had traumatized them both.

The Kryptonian stayed silent, but she slowly laid back down on the couch. She placed both her hands on Cat’s and moved them to the hem of her tank top. Cat quickly pulled the top off, not needing Kara’s help in the process, and dropped it besides the couch.

As soon as the top was off, Kara had her a hand back on Cat’s right wrist. Kara gently lifted Cat’s hand and brought her down underneath lacey white bra. The Kryptonian hesitated for a moment, as if she was worried as how Cat would react to the next wound she traced. Eventually, Kara placed Cat’s hand on her skin and traced the skin below her bra.

Cat tensed and her free hand grabbed onto the couch, her nails digging into the fabric. The bastard had been here too. The older woman took a deep breath and slowly let it out. No, she wouldn’t stand for this.

The media mogul leaned down, ignoring the younger woman’s curious looks, and brushed her lips against the skin where her fingers had just traced. She placed gentle kisses below the bra’s wiring, hoping to replace the memory of pain with the feeling of her lips.

A soft sigh emanated from the woman beneath her and Cat hoped that meant her plan was working. She pulled away and met Kara’s eyes.

“Next.” Cat stated.

Kara guided her hand from the center of her chest downward. Another cut from Lord. The older woman clenched her teeth, stopping the growl that was trying to escape her mouth. She repeated what she did before, leaning down to kiss another wound that Max had created.

Every wound Kara traced with her hand, was another area she kissed. The older woman may not be able to change what happened to Kara, but she could replace the last thing the Kryptonian had felt in the area’s that Lord had hurt the younger woman.

Part of this was helping Cat calm down, seeing that the woman beneath her was truly whole. She was here, and she was okay, but she needed to see all of Lord’s horrible work. Kara slowly motioned to her sweat pants.

“Help me slip these off, there’s more underneath them.” Kara murmured. Cat clenched her teeth at Kara’s voice. This had affected the Kryptonian more than she let originally on. The older woman forced herself not to clench her fists and eased herself off of Kara’s lap to help pull the clothing off. “You don’t have to —”

“But I do, Kara,” Cat whispered back, pain and anguish clear, “I  _ have _ to.”

When Cat placed the pants on the floor by the tank top, Kara was now sitting up and leaning against the arm of the couch and the older blonde was sitting across from her. She was looking at Cat, silently asking if she was ready to continue. The media mogul nodded her head, causing the hero to take hold of her wrist again.

She led Cat to the top of her thigh, towards her dark gray underwear. Kara used her hand to trace a line all the way down to her knee, and Cat kissed along that line, not missing the way Kara sucked in a sharp breath.

Once Kara had mapped out all her wounds, Cat took the initiative to run over them again. Her fingers brushed against Kara’s smooth skin, double-checking that everything with Kara was just as it had been before Lord kidnapped her.

Kara was okay, she was whole. She traced her fingers along the hero’s body as if she was discovering it again for the first time. Kara placed her fingers underneath the older woman’s chin, making it so Cat would look at her.

“Cat...” The Kryptonian murmured. The media mogul’s eyes met Kara’s bright blue ones; in that moment, she could see everything in those eyes. Everything she wasn’t saying — couldn’t say — to Cat.

The older woman knew what Kara was feeling, what the hero was trying to say with unspoken words. Cat didn’t miss — couldn’t miss  — the way the younger woman occasionally flinched whenever Cat’s fingers trailed across some parts of her skin. Kara was still recovering from her night at Lord’s facilities, his torturing. No doubt this brought back memories that she’d rather not relive.

Kara’s eyes were now searching Cat’s, looking for an answer within her hazel eyes. Cat leaned her head against Kara’s and gently nodded before kissing the Kryptonian. Kara met her kiss with fire and passion, softly biting her lip as she did so. The younger woman’s hands moved to her shirt and not wanting to break their kiss, the hero tore the shirt off.

In normal circumstances, the older woman would’ve chastised the younger blonde, but this wasn’t close to what would be considered normal circumstances. They both needed things tonight and neither was going to deny the other what they needed. Least of all Cat. After all Kara had been through, she wasn’t going to deny the hero of any comfort she desired.

Kara’s fingers made a path down her skin, as if she was trying to remember every part of it. Like she was trying to remind herself that she was here, that she herself was safe and away from Lord’s torment. It did not matter that it was just a day that she was in his clutches, it had probably felt like an eternity to her. Not that the bastard could’ve kept her any longer without the media asking where Supergirl had disappeared to and why. 

Cat was soon on top of Kara again, and the younger woman had quickly disposed of her pants, making them match. Their kisses were less desperate, and instead became sweet. Kara was currently kissing her jaw while the hero’s hand trailed down her back, meeting her blue laced underwear, matching with her blue bra.

Her heart rate had calmed and her uneasiness was quelled. The day Kara went missing had been just as much of an eternity for the older woman as it had been for the woman beneath her. They didn’t realize how much they needed one another’s comfort until they were finally alone.

The media mogul pulled away from Kara’s lips and placed her hands on the hero’s shoulders, using them to steady herself. She could feel Kara’s eyes on her, filled with concern. No doubt the younger woman thought she had done something wrong.

“Kara, do you remember that night at the penthouse when you found me in the middle of my nightmare?” Cat asked softly. Kara raised her right hand and cupped the older woman’s cheek, grazing it softly with her thumb.

“I remember...” Kara whispered. Cat closed her eyes and leaned her face into Kara’s palm. She took a deep breath and pushed away the panic that the nightmare had given her.

“In the nightmare... Lord had managed to take control of you, over your actions and, for the most part, your brain too. It ended with you killing me. You going missing... it almost seemed as if my worst fear had now been realized.” Cat murmured through clenched teeth. Not to mention this was a thought she had repressed so thoroughly while Kara was missing, now brought a new surge of panic with it. She fought the tears threatening to form; she’d cried enough today. “I guess it still makes me upset, it disturbed me this much.”

After she had finished speaking, Kara pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. It was a kiss that drowned all her remaining fears and caused a warmth to spread through her chest. Kara was still hers, Lord couldn’t take the younger woman away from her. The older woman returned Kara’s kiss with everything she had, taking it all in. Kara was finally,  _ truly _ ...  **_hers_ ** .

Kara slowly pulled away and stared into her eyes, and the look Kara gave her pulled at her heartstrings. There was so much love, trust, and care in those blue orbs... and it was all for her. All for  _ Cat _ . Kara pushed a lock of stray hairs behind Cat’s ear and smiled softly.

Cat sighed in a content fashion, and laid down on top of Kara. Her heart had finally returned to its normal rhythm. With Kara’s warm body beneath her and the feeling of her soft skin, her eyes were slowly drifting close. Kara’s hands were still roaming her body, tracing shapes and her spine, making sure that Cat was really there with her. Soon she fell asleep to the feeling of Kara’s fingers.

\--------

The media mogul woke up to Kara looking at her lovingly and the hero’s fingers trailing lazily across her skin. Cat gave the woman beneath her a tired smile and snuggled further into Kara. However, before she could close her eyes again, something caught her eye. Clothes, neatly folded on the coffee table. 

Kara must’ve managed to get up and grab clothes for the both of them without waking her. Cat quickly sat up and ran a hand through her hair. The alien did the same in an instant, her eyes trained on Cat. 

“We have to go to the DEO. They’re expecting us soon. I wanted to let you sleep for as long as I could before taking us there.” Kara murmured, eyes unable to meet hazel. “Ummm, we still need breakfast.”

Cat nodded her head and slowly stood up. She’d have to face them sooner or later. Whatever they wanted with her, she didn’t know, but she wasn’t going to run away from them, that wasn’t the Cat Grant way. She also wanted to prepare breakfast.

The clothes Kara had placed on the counter were very close to something she’d actually wear, a fact that shouldn’t surprise Cat since Kara had been her assistant for two years and counting, but it still caught her off guard. No previous partner had ever felt so perfect.

Kara had already taken the liberty to use superspeed to change and was moving towards the kitchen. Certainly, to make breakfast, or start on it. The media mogul couldn’t help but smile at that. Kara was always hungry due to her alien metabolism, no doubt that insatiable hunger could be focused on things other than food; Cat couldn’t help her own curiosity towards seeing that unfold.

Cat took her time to put the clothes on, she was definitely not in any rush to go to the DEO or to see Kara’s sister for that matter. The drapes were open, letting sunlight filter through them and allowed her to see the ocean. The start of peaceful morning that was soon going to be ripped away from her.

“So I’m thinking omelets for breakfast.” Kara stated, pulling Cat out of her thoughts.

“First pancakes, now omelets, what else is next Danvers? If you told me you could cook on your job application, I would’ve had you in the kitchen much sooner.” Cat teased, finally able to return to her old self again after last night. “I’m thinking about adding mushrooms, tomatoes, and cheese.”

Kara chuckled and grabbed the eggs out of the fridge. “It wouldn’t have met your outrageously high standards,” the younger woman pointed out; Cat scoffed and placed a hand on her heart, acting wounded. “I do like your addition ideas though.”

“Carter’s made me dinner before, and I’ll have you know, I thoroughly enjoyed it.” Cat retorted. The younger woman turned around to look at her and raised an eyebrow; the CEO dared her to answer.

“He’s your son, Cat. That doesn’t count.” Kara countered. The media mogul rolled her eyes and joined the hero at the stove. “You know it doesn’t.”

“Give me some space, I wanna help.” Cat stated. The Kryptonian nodded her head and motioned towards the knife rack, moving enough to give her space. “Thank you.”

“You can start by cutting the peppers, ham, and onions. Oh and Cat?” Cat carefully grabbed a cutting knife before answering.

“Hm?” Kara, gently took the knife from her hand and placed it on the kitchen island. The hero then pulled Cat to her, making Cat’s body pressed up against hers. One of Kara’s hand rested on Cat’s hip and the other was beneath Cat’s chin, making the media mogul look up at her. “Are you looking for something in specific this morning, hmm?”   


“Well, I still haven’t gotten my good morning kiss.” Kara murmured softly in answer. Cat rolled her eyes and chuckled at Kara’s cheesiness, but didn’t stop the younger woman from leaning down and kissing her. “Now, it’s a good morning.”

\--------

Cat was currently sitting in a grey room with a metal table and metal chairs. A stack of papers laid before her, most of them were already signed. She had read through all of them thoroughly and even debated some of the topics with Hank Henshaw, the leader of the DEO.

Now all Cat was waiting for was to be let out of the room she was being held captive in. She was desperate to have Kara back by her side. The older woman didn’t like being too far away from her, she was still a little afraid that the younger woman would disappear again.

It was a silly fear, Cat knew that. The DEO was the safest place that Kara could possibly be, and yet, the media mogul still feared that the alien might be snatched up and taken away without notice. It hadn’t been that long of a wait, but it still made her heart ache.

Eventually, the only door in the room, opened. Hank Henshaw stepped through it, Kara not far behind him. The sight of the Kryptonian made the older woman sigh in relief. The younger woman was by her side in an instant and placed a hand on Cat’s shoulder.

“I told you she didn’t need to go through that. Cat’s not going to tell anyone. Trust me.” Kara grumbled. Hank looked up at the Girl of Steel and narrowed his eyes. Even though Cat had signed the papers and Kara was vouching for her, she could tell that Hank didn’t trust her, not one bit. “Haven’t I done enough to earn your trust already?”

“It’s standard protocol, and you may trust her Supergirl, but I don’t. I’m not going to let the  _ Queen of All Media _ see this classified base and let her walk out and be allowed to talk about it.” Hank growled. The older woman could hear Kara’s knuckles crack as she clenched her fists and it caused Cat to wince.

Cat understood Kara’s anger, but she also understood Hank’s side of things. He couldn’t just let her walk out and tell the whole world about this operation. Even if Cat was able to, nothing good would come out of doing something so idiotic.

“It’s okay, Kara.” Cat whispered, quiet enough for only the Kryptonian to hear. She then looked up at Hank and slowly stood up. “I signed all of your papers and I have done everything you’ve asked of me. Now, what is the real reason behind you bringing me here? I know you wouldn’t of brought me here if you could’ve avoided it.” Cat inquired. Hank sighed and crossed his arms. He motioned towards Alex, who quickly stepped forward. “Ah, great, we can finally have a real and civilized conversation.”

Alex stood tall and proud. She was dressed in all black with a gun holstered on her thigh, just below her belt. Cat sighed in a bored fashion, doing a motion with her hand for them to skip over the stupid pissing contest and stood her ground. Kara’s sister was intimidating, even the Queen of All Media had to admit that Alex was even more intimidating when she was in her element. That didn’t make it any less important to stress her position; they couldn’t touch her either, and the truth was that the last thing the CEO wanted, was to make enemies of the organization that her lover and assistant worked in.

“You being here is due to your relationship with Kara and Supergirl. It hasn’t exactly gone unnoticed that Supergirl has been going to your house late at night, it’s been all over the gossip magazines for the last month.” Alex stated. Cat sighed and leaned back in her chair. She hadn’t been paying much attention to the tabloid trash. She had been too distracted. The media mogul silently chastised herself and let out a quiet growl. “Oh, there isn’t much loss in not checking these,” the brunette said dryly.

The hazel-eyed blonde could only shake her head. She was the Queen of All Media. She had known that it was bound to happen. Those slimey gossiping magazines would pick up this story and basically slobber all over every singly possible implication. They had no sense of boundaries and ran anything that would make them some cash, even if it was untrue.

“So what do you want me to do?” Cat asked. Alex narrowed her eyes at the older woman and crossed her arms. These gossip magazines weren’t a problem, Cat could easily denounce the magazines and say how they were spreading lies. “They’re only gossip magazines, if you really need me to do something I can just denounce them. The public is more apt to believing me than those magazines.”

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an annoyed growl. They may have reached an understanding with Kara, but they still clashed heads on everything else. Agent Henshaw stepped forward and threw a folder down in front of Cat.

“Open it.” He grunted. The older woman sighed and opened the folder. Cat’s eyes widened when she saw the contents inside. There were countless photos of Supergirl flying to her house. The CEO quickly recomposed herself and looked up at the man in front of her. “These photo’s have already been sent to every notable and reliable media outlet. Within in a day, these are going to be on the front cover of every magazine.”

Cat ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

“What do you need us to do?” Kara inquired. The older woman was stunned, for a moment, at the sound of Kara suddenly jumping in. Hank looked up at the hero and nodded his head.

“That is up for you and Miss Grant to decide.” Agent Henshaw stated. He motioned his head, notifying Alex that they needed to go, and left Cat and Kara to figure out what to do about their latest mess.

Lately, that seemed to be the very foundation of their relation, getting in one mess after the other. Cat, meanwhile, analyzed each individual picture and frowned a bit, noticing a pattern; she would have to ask James to confirm it but... they all looked to be from the same camera, as well as the same photographer... If this was true, then they would need more caution than normal.

These were likely part of the proliferating rumors and run-of-the-mill gossip tabloids and before she could begin discussing things with Kara, she had to learn what they were saying and how she could counter every single one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it! I promise I don't bite! So leave a comment, I'll be sure to respond!


	14. An Exclusive Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat and Supergirl have an exclusive interview with Lester Holt about the current rumors flying around about them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Trying to stick with it and give you updates in a timely manner. Working on Chapter 15 as we speak and I have another little treat for you guys if any of you read things of mine besides Family Matters. 
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy! And tell me what you guys thought! I promise, I don't bite!

Agent Henshaw wasn’t lying when he said they’d be on every magazine cover in National City. Pictures of Kara flying to her house were everywhere, and some covers included  _ Supergirl _ and Cat talking to one another on them, their speculations plastered beside them.

Some of them even had the audacity to place her son in many of the rumors, though those were mainly the tabloids. It still didn’t sit well with Cat. She never wanted Carter to be in the public eye; she had chosen this life, Carter hadn’t so he didn’t deserve it.

Cat threw down the magazine she was currently reading, it was the only notable magazine that put her son in their rumors as well. They had just put themselves underneath the chopping block alongside the tabloids; although those were to be expected, for a well-known magazine to stoop so low was simply  **unforgivable** . She let out a snarl, slammed her hands on the top of her desk, and stood up.

Kara was standing up in an instant, and Siobhan, seeing her, stood up as well. They both entered Cat’s office at the same time despite not being called in. She knew Siobhan wouldn’t have had the courage to enter the office if Kara hadn’t. The brunette was trying to stay head to head with Kara, trying to beat Kara and win Cat’s favor. Little did she know that she had already lost the race way before she was even hired.

The media mogul looked over at Kara, the anger evident in her body language and in her eyes. It was clear that the younger blonde wanted to step forward and comfort her, but that wasn’t possible while they were there during business hours, so the alien stayed put.

“Is there anything I can help you with Miss Grant?” Siobhan inquired, finally breaking the silence between them all.

Cat’s eyes flickered toward the second assistant before focusing back on Kara. “Kiera, I need James to get Supergirl,  **_fast_ ** .” Cat growled, the underlying tone being one of pleading, which only Kara caught.

Kara nodded her head and quickly disappeared from the room, leaving Siobhan all alone. The brunette was still holding her ground, something Cat had to give her credit for.

“Do you need me to do anything else, Miss Grant?” Siobhan asked again. It seemed as if she were looking for approval of some sort, or for her ego to be stroked. Cat shook at her and rolled her eyes. She didn’t have time for this. “Lunch perhaps?”

“Yes. Also set up an appointment with my masseuse; with how today is going, I’ll need a massage to get through it, and lunch sounds delightful.” She shooed Siobhan away with her hand and sat back down in her chair. She leaned into the cushions, trying to calm herself, but the fact that they had included Carter in this rumor had her seething with anger. “Salad burger today, brownie.”

She didn’t even pay attention to see if her second assistant heard, she needed to get a handle on this, and her slowly sinking mood, which spelled disaster for every employee of CatCo but her first  _ ass _ istant (and what a fine ass that was). Cat couldn’t have her son facing this when he went back to school. No doubt the kids would bully him if they learned about the rumors before she could disprove them; not that the Neanderthals needed an excuse but still. Not to say she didn’t know about it, it was one of the reasons she had asked Kara for some help.

A soft knock came from her balcony door, and Cat quickly stood up, looking over to see Kara in her super suit. She stepped out onto the balcony, the fresh air and breeze hitting her. She took the time to take a deep breath, she didn’t know when she was going to have the time do it again.

“What’s wrong?” Kara queried, her voice so quiet that Cat had to strain her ears to hear it. Cat gritted her teeth and moved to lean over the balcony, something about seeing the cars moving beneath her made it easier for her to focus. The younger woman was not far behind her, soon leaning on the balcony as well. “I’ll try to help.”

“It’s not like I don’t want to share, I just ... it  **_angers_ ** me what has happened.” Cat growled. Kara tensed at her answer and moved closer to her so their arms and shoulders were touching, trying to provide some comfort. She closed her eyes and relished in the closeness that had grown between them. They couldn’t exactly be close to one another with Siobhan’s watchful eye on them; specially Kara whom she was striving to outdo, as well as the rest of the office. “... Some of the rumors are involving Carter.  **_Carter_ ** . Heads will roll.”

Cat was beyond pissed that  _ People  _ magazine had decided to pick up the rumored story. She figured they would’ve learned their lesson after the whole debacle they had created with making a magazine cover about Taylor Lautner being gay from rumors circulating around.

“What can I do?” The younger blonde inquired with a soft pout and frown; Cat couldn’t help it when the corner of her mouth went up in amusement.

“I want you to schedule an exclusive with NBC. You’ll have to be there as well. They’ll want to hear from both of us, Cat Grant and Supergirl.” Cat ordered. Kara nodded her head and looked out in the distance, as if she were searching for something. After a few moments, Kara turned towards her and placed a hand on her waist and making her face the hero. “ _ Kara _ !” Cat could see that her hiss didn’t have any kind of effect; the younger woman didn’t pull away at the sound of her voice. “We can’t do this. We can’t give the tabloids anymore ammunition.”

Kara remained silent and squeezed Cat’s waist. There was a hint of defiance and bravery in the hero’s eyes. The older woman could tell that the hero wanted to comfort her, despite how impossible that was in their current situation.

“I want to kiss you...” Kara murmured. “I know I can’t, but that doesn’t make me want to do it any less...”

Cat placed a hand in between them on Kara’s stomach. She could feel Kara’s heat through the suit and it was tempting to let Kara do as she pleased, but that wasn’t possible, especially with their current predicament. The last thing she wanted, was for gasoline to be added to the fire; or to light a match on the oiled pathway made by the tabloids. Maybe they would be burned like witches, or Cat would, if her girlfriend didn’t have cold breath. Cat shook her head and gently pushed Kara away. The hero sighed softly and stepped away from the older woman, her hands falling from Cat’s waist to her sides. She gave Cat a small smile and started to hover up in the air.

“I’ll set up that appointment immediately. Do you want me to get lunch while I’m out?” Kara inquired. Cat shook her head, but kept her eyes trained on Kara.

“I have Siobhan getting my lunch, but will you please check up on Carter? His father should’ve dropped him off at the beach house by now.” Cat stated; she hesitated before confessing. “I want to ensure his safety, especially now.”

“Of course I will.” Kara replied. Cat felt a weight lift off her chest as Kara flew away and she took one last deep breath before slipping back into her office, back into the chaos that was CatCo. Suddenly, like the wind leaving the room, she heard a whisper, “ _ I promise to care for Carter and you _ .”

Due to all the rumors, some of her employees were in awe of her or scrutinizing her. Though some knew better than to believe in the rumors that were being spread around about her. Cat Grant was a public figure, the press was going to create rumors about her every now and then. Not even owning the Media as she did, was enough to prevent this from happening, not without it seeming as though violating the right of free expression.

Siobhan wasn’t at her desk, meaning the brunette must’ve already left to get her lunch. She’d have to survive without an assistant for a little bit. Cat sighed and moved to her desk. The magazines were still covering it.

Just looking at them made her infuriated. This was her territory, she should’ve taken precautions against prying eyes and known that something like this was bound to happen. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. She wasn’t going to give in and throw the magazines to the floor; it would achieve nothing, not even alleviate her anger.

She had gone through things like this before, she could do it again. Everything was going to be okay.  **_They_ ** were going to be okay.

The smell of food made her well aware of Siobhan’s entrance and how hungry she truly was. She had skipped breakfast today in favor of getting to work earlier. Luckily Kara had left early in the morning, something about the DEO needing her to come in, which saved her from Kara’s protests and looks that the younger woman would’ve given her.

“I scheduled that appointment with your masseuse, it’ll be at 3:30 this afternoon before you head back home to see ...  _ Carter _ , and here’s your lunch.” The brunette placed the tray with her salad in a plastic container onto the coffee table and gave Cat a wide smile. Cat nodded her head and turned her back on the younger brunette. “Is there anything else I can do for you, Miss Grant?”

“I’ll call you if I need you.” Cat muttered and made a shooing motion, hoping desperately the girl wouldn’t protest. Thankfully the brunette left her office without another word and returned to her desk. She took the M&M’s tumbler Kara had made for her at some point in the day. “I shouldn’t have to ask for water.”

Cat sat down on a couch and with a sigh, snatched the tray off of it. Once she was finished with her food she would get back to damage control. Even the  _ Queen of All Media _ had to eat.

––––––––––––––––

Cat clenched her teeth and wrung her hands together. She was currently standing outside of the room for their NBC exclusive and she did her best to calm herself; she was far too anxious to remain in the waiting-rooms. All the rumors were flying through her head, but only one stayed at the forefront of her mind. The one that dealt with Carter, nothing was more important than that.

Kara was beside her, standing tall and proud in her super suit, exactly how a superhero should be standing. The younger woman wasn’t far from Cat, but apparently wasn’t close enough for the hero’s liking. This became rather apparent with the way those blue eyes constantly sought her out, and it also let Cat know they would have to work on it; at another point, of course.

“Ah, Cat, it’s good to see you again.” Lester Holt greeted her warmly and shook her hand. They were old friends, but didn’t get time to see one another because of their work load. Cat smiled at him and placed her hand over his as they shook hands. “Can’t think the situation is ideal, but it’s always good to see you.”

“Thank you for agreeing to do this. It means a lot to me Lester.” Cat stated. Lester shooed away her gratitude and turned towards Supergirl. Kara smiled brightly at him and held her hand out for him to shake.

“Supergirl,” Kara said as she gently took his hand, “it’s good to finally meet you, Mr. Holt. Your exclusives are quite good and you’re an amazing interviewer, I understand why Cat chose you for the exclusive.” Lester seemed to be taken aback by Kara’s compliments and his, normally gentle, smile widened into a large grin and pride shone in his eyes. Cat couldn’t help but wonder if the younger woman had planned it all. “Catherine?” It was spoken softly, only for Cat to hear.

“Th — thank you. It’s wonderful to meet you as well,  _ Girl of Steel _ .” The hero chuckled and nodded her head. Lester quickly composed himself; his gentle smile quickly returned and he was now in full interviewer mode. “Is there anyway I could get an exclusive with just you after all this?”

Kara opened her mouth to answer but Cat stepped in before she could. “I’d have to fight you on that one, Lester. I already have her claimed for a full  **_in-depth_ ** interview and exclusive.” She wore a wicked grin and she was waiting for Lester to protest. “Supergirl is CatCo’s.”

Instead, he sighed in defeat and nodded his head while motioning for them to move to the couch for their interview. “I should’ve known. I can never beat you, can I Cat?” The older woman’s smile widened and she shook her head.

“No, but it’s entertaining to see you try.” Cat laughed softly and lead the way to the couch, Supergirl not far behind her.

They all sat down quietly, and waited patiently as Lester looked over his notes. The media mogul could see the nervousness in Kara’s posture and allowed herself to lay a hand on the younger woman’s arm to comfort her. Lester, absorbed in looking over his notes and questions, didn’t register this action.

“ _ Breath _ . You must relax; if the people watching you see how tense you are, they’re going to question if we’re telling the truth or not.” Cat whispered. Kara nodded her head and took a deep breath, doing her best to calm herself. “There, use your sight to see them naked, if you must.”

Cat pulled her hand away as she reclined back into the couch's cushions, taking time to relish in the  _ calm before the storm _ , and to take the time to hide her amusement at Kara’s nervousness. The girl was bulletproof and faced dangerous, life threatening aliens everyday, yet she was nervous about this live exclusive.

Kara finally managed to relax after a few deep breaths and was now waiting patiently for the crew members and for Lester to be to be ready to start.

As if on queue, a young, red-headed female approached Lester. She whispered something to him and then looked over at the two of them. Her eyes lingered on Kara far longer than Cat would’ve liked and the Queen of All Media had to force herself to look unbothered by it. She couldn’t let jealousy get the best of her, specially, not  _ then _ .

Here, in this room and to the entire world, Supergirl wasn’t hers. To them, the  _ Girl of Steel _ was only and could only be her creation and her friend. There could be no romantic lines that connected the two or anything about Supergirl with Carter.

The female employee left the room as swiftly as she had come, though she turned her head to look back at Kara a few more times before leaving. Cat closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pushing down the anger and jealousy that was threatening to grow inside her.

“We’re live in 3, 2 —” A voice from somewhere behind Cat and Kara informed. Lester turned towards the camera directed at him and smiled softly at it.

“Hi, I’m Lester Holt and tonight we have a rather special exclusive for you with the  _ Queen of All Media _ and Supergirl, herself.” Lester paused for a moment, allowing the camera’s to switch to Cat and Supergirl before switching back to him. “Lately, there has been rumors circulating around the two and they’ve decided to address them here on NBC.”

Cat smiled politely at Lester and crossed her legs. “That’s right, Lester. You see, I noticed the rumors circulating in the tabloids and I simply dismissed them, seeing as they are tabloids after all. Though, we are speaking out tonight due to the magazine  _ People _ and their decision to make it the front cover of their most recent release.” Cat stated, keeping a smile on her face as she spoke. Her smile though, had the forced nature to it that made people cower and, those of lesser will, desire to  _ flee _ . “Some things cannot be allowed to remain unanswered, or unpunished.”

Lester was used to this smile, but he still snuggled further into his chair while the camera was on him to hide his shiver. To Cat’s surprise, Kara decided to speak up.

“I agree with Catherine,  _ People _ picking up the rumors that I’m being paid to spend time with and protect Carter is absurd. I am National City’s  **hero** , I protect  **_everyone_ ** not just Carter.” Kara chimed in. Cat smiled at Kara and nodded along, agreeing to what the hero was saying. “It’s clear that  _ People  _ only ran this story to hurt Catherine’s reputation.”

Lester looked down at his notepad before he asked his first question. “So there’s nothing else going on between you two? No romance?” Lester queried. He locked eyes with Supergirl and shrugged his shoulders. “Cat is a beautiful woman, Supergirl. No one would blame you if you fell for her.”

Kara chuckled and she began to blush as she rubbed the back of her neck. Cat laughed as well, softly, and shook her head as she did so, pretending to be taking Lester’s question as a joke. The camera’s were now focused on Supergirl, waiting for the hero’s reply.

“As beautiful as Catherine is, no Lester, there is nothing going on between us, we are simply friends, nothing more.” The younger blonde answered. Lester chuckled and looked at Cat for confirmation, to which she nodded her head and returned Lester’s smile. “And Carter is an awesome boy for his age. I’m lucky she agreed to allow me to spend time with him.”

“Catherine?” He inquired from both, looking from one to the other; at his question, the hero blushed even more.

“Her calling me  _ Miss Grant _ makes me feel as if I’m talking to one of my incompetent employees,” Cat huffed and rolled her eyes.

“Calling her  _ Cat _ — well, it makes it far too informal, and I bet it would just be pouring oil on a fire,” Kara shook her head mildly and sighed, “Catherine is a nice point in between.”

“She doesn’t know my mother, thank God for small favors,” Cat added with a sigh of relief, “ so I don’t mind when she calls me by my given name, as long as it isn’t often.”

Lester chuckled at their responses and crossed his legs, as if he were having a simple conversation with them and they weren’t live on the air.

“Supergirl, you mentioned how Cat allows you to spend time with Carter. Do you want to expand on that?” Lester questioned.

Cat did her best not to tense, they were drawing a little too close to the rumor involving Carter. Kara seemed to notice this as well and quickly sprung to action.

“I don’t get to spend much time with him, it’s only when he’s at CatCo and Catherine is staying at the office late at night.” Supergirl explained. Lester nodded his head and then looked over at Cat.

“So you only see one another at night?” He questioned.

Cat cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at Lester.“She  _ is _ a Superhero after all, normally at night is when we’re both free. I can’t always ask her if she wants to get some coffee, most of the time she’s saving National City.” Beside her Kara tensed visibly, causing both Lester and Cat to notice. “Like what seems to be happening now.”

“I’m sorry, it’ll only be for a moment. I — I don’t mean to interrupt our exclusive.” The hero stuttered. Lester gave Kara a gentle smile and nodded his head in understanding. Kara turned to Cat, wincing slightly, and off camera; “sorry, I’ll try to make it quick.”

The media mogul just nodded and didn’t reply; the likelihood was high that the mic on the hero caught the words. “Go ahead, go save National City.” After the older woman finished speaking, Kara vanished, only leaving a gust of wind behind.

“Is that how it always is when hanging out with Supergirl?” Lester queried; Cat just chuckled and nodded her head.

“Pretty much always. I don’t hold it against her. She is  **_Supergirl_ ** after all. It kind of comes with the territory.” The CEO stated as she shrugged her shoulders, unbothered by the hero’s departure. Lester leaned forward, a sly smile on his lips and an eyebrow raised. “Ah, what’s on your mind old friend?”

“So there’s really nothing romantically going on between you two?” Lester prodded. Cat sighed and waved him off. “Because you two seem rather close, not to say cozy which is a better word.” The older woman chuckled and forced herself not to roll her eyes.

“I promise you, Lester, Supergirl is only a friend. She comes to me for advice sometimes, that might be why you think you see something that’s not truly there.” The blonde answered.

Lester leaned back in his seat and his sly smile was now gone. He looked at a crew member placed behind her and gave a slight nod of his head. Since the whole debacle with Lord, this just made Cat more alert, though she knew better than to actually display it with her body language.

“So, since one of our guests had to leave, we shall see you, after a short break,” Lester spoke into the camera, and once he sighed in relief, she allowed one to leave her lungs as well. “While we wait, would you like something to drink Cat?”

The redhead appeared right then, “we got infusions, coffee, tea,” she offered with courtesy.

The CEO looked up at the redhead with bored eyes. “Red, if you could look for a Bulletproof Chai, it would be good, oh and a glass of water” she said dismissively. “Lester, is this really the kind of help you keep around here? Honestly, you deserve better.” The redhead was walking away as she said it, but could tell that the younger woman had heard it by the way she started walking faster and the fact that her hands clenched into fists.

Lester laughed and shrugged off her comment. “She’s a good assistant, Cat. Anyway, I was thinking we could go over how you guys met, this is an exclusive after all. It doesn’t just have to be about the rumors.”

The blonde nodded her head and thought through his suggestion. She didn’t see anything wrong with that. Cat found Lester’s eyes and gave him a warm smile. Right then, the redhead arrived with the glass of water; clearly she was still searching for a Bulletproof.

“I don’t see why not, as long as we get the rumors out of the way first.” The media mogul answered. Lester nodded his head eagerly and again the crew member behind Cat began to count down. Just as the cameras started rolling again, Kara appeared beside her. “Great timing, hero,” she whispered with a brief smirk.

“Sorry about that, Lester. Shall we continue?” Supergirl asked; she was slightly out of breath. “Oh yeah, I heard you wanted one of these,” she gave Cat the Chai she had requested.

“We shall.” Lester answered with a grin on his face; Supergirl used that time to drown her glass of water. “Now, you’ve both told me and the audience at home that the rumors are untrue, but I have to ask you guys, what about the photos showing Supergirl flying to your house, Cat?” 

Kara answered before Cat even had the chance to think of one. “Simple, I was flying to Catherine’s house for my exclusive interview for CatCo. You remember, Lester, the one Cat was telling you about before we started the interview.” The Queen of Media smiled sweetly and could only nod. “How’s the chai?” 

Cat grinned and rolled her eyes. Of course Kara would be acting like this, and putting on a show for the cameras to prove that she was the perfect superhero. More than anything, it did display how, in a level, they were synchronized; she had asked for the water for the hero, and she got the chai she had requested.

“Good, thank you. I’m assuming you enjoyed your water?” Kara chuckled and couldn’t help but nod her head in agreement. Lester, however, seemed a little speechless about what had just happened in front of him.

“Wow... Um, care to explain this?”

“I picked some habits, and know the brand she likes; I pity your assistants.” Kara said with a mock sigh. Lester could only smile at the hero’s comment and looked over at Cat instead. Though in the corner of her eye she could see the redhead shoulders slump slightly, as if she was saddened by what Kara had said. “Can’t help it.”

“So you go over to Cat’s late at night for this exclusive, why not just do it at CatCo?” Lester inquired. The man looked over at her expectantly, waiting for her to answer.

“We started to do the exclusive at CatCo, but I have Carter during the week and every other weekend. I didn’t feel comfortable leaving him all alone in the house late at night. So I asked Supergirl if we could do the interview at my house instead and she agreed, simple as that.”

The rest of the interview went smoothly and they even got to talk about how they had first met. Lester was a brilliant host and most of the rumors about Cat and Supergirl seemed to die down once the interview had finished. Also, according to Lester, their interview was the highest watched interview on television tonight.

Another thing that came as no surprise to Cat. She was the Queen of All Media after all and with Supergirl beside her, there would be no shortage of attention. Now all she had to deal with was writing an exclusive with Supergirl and knocking  _ People  _ down another peg. They would pay for involving her son in the rumors.

Once the interview was done, Supergirl left and Kara was quickly beside her boss, a glass filled with M&Ms by her side, huffing a bit; “I don’t appreciate Supergirl demeaning my position, Miss Grant.”

“Duly noted Kiera,” Cat began in her most monotone timber, “why don’t you tell her next time you see her?”

––––––––––––––––

They arrived at the beach house at around midnight and  _ of  _ **_course_ ** Carter was still awake. He had watched the whole interview, as Cat knew he would, and it seemed like he was still psyched about it. What would be surprising was, if he hadn’t recorded, which he did  _ of  _ **_course_ ** .

“You guys were amazing! Not to mention that you guys are brilliant actors. If I hadn’t seen you two kissing with my own eyes, I totally would’ve believed it!” Carter exclaimed. Cat smiled and ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead. “Although that short stint of water and chai, that was pure love right there. Good job covering for that Mom!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now bed time; no excuses young man.” Cat murmured softly, wiggling her finger at him from side to side; anyone could feel the love radiating. Her son nodded his head and hopped of the couch and began running up the steps. “I’ll be up to tuck you in soon, just give me a few seconds.”

“Kara, I hope you also come ‘to tuck me in’!” He called back, not hesitating as he ran up the stairs.

“I’ll bring you a glass of water,” Kara remarked. The boy’s mother chuckled and smirked. “What?”

“You know him better than his own dad,” was all the older blonde could say. The media mogul found her way into the hero’s open arms and sighed happily. She could get used to this. Coming home with Kara, Carter bantering back and forth with the two of them... She could get used to them being a family together. “Come on, let’s go tuck him in.”

Kara nodded and let go of Cat in exchange for her hand. They walked up the stairs together, and the older woman couldn’t get the lovestruck smile off of her face for the life of her. Sadly, she couldn’t hide it in time; Carter was leaving the bathroom after brushing his teeth and he saw it. He smirked, but before his mom could do anything, he took them both in a big hug. She sighed and relented.

Carter opened the door to his room; his fanboy nature regarding Supergirl was in full bloom, but he didn’t shy away or acted embarrassed. Kara though, was a bit embarrassed, just seeing how much the boy truly admired her. It also made her feel warm and special. She placed the glass of water she had brought on a coaster the boy had for that reason, while the boy climbed on the bed, placed his fluffy socks on, and got under the sheets.

Cat, for her part, waited for her child to get comfortable before she laid down besides him and began humming softly, combing his curls. The boy yawned, yet patted his free side, and getting the idea, Kara laid down besides him. He took her arm and placed it over his chest, his mom doing the same without need of prodding. The Kryptonian recognized the tune the older woman hummed, and began singing softly to it, earning a smile. Soon, his breathing was deep and levelled, prompting the women to leave. But, as soon as they moved, his eyes opened.

“No, wait,” he requested and they stopped moving; he dried the tears that escaped the corner of his eyes and yawned again. “I ... I’m feeling a bit restless.”

“A story then, darling?” Cat inquired softly, and he nodded, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“I could share some stories of my former home?” Kara offered, and at his shining eyes, she smiled back. “I would love to tell you about some myths and legends of Krypton, starting with our God and Sun, Rao...”

Cat couldn’t believe her luck; it was exclusive material she could include in the article she now had to write, not that she didn’t want to. She would make sure to have Kara work on it and ensure it was completely honest. The remaining part of the interview though, they would work on it,  _ together _ . Just how she wanted to make things from now on.

Carter went to sleep easier the second time, although, as it was prone to happening when he went to sleep in a restless state, Cat was certain her bed would be invaded by two blue-eyed individuals she loved dearly and deeply. She would make sure to let Kara know this. 

Just as she expected, he did climb into their bed an hour or so before they were bound to waking again. Cat found herself being spooned by Kara and having Carter cuddle into the two of them. She couldn’t feel more blissful.


	15. Bizzaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bizzaro makes an appearance and has some vital information for Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's chapter 15 for ya! Hope you guys enjoy!

Cat woke up to Carter still cuddled in her arms and Kara still behind her, holding her close, but she could tell the younger woman was awake due to her finger lazily trailing down her spine. The older woman was tempted to close her eyes and fall back into this bliss, but forced herself to keep her eyes open.

“Kara,” Cat whispered.

Her voice was low enough that it wouldn’t wake Carter and Kara heard it easily. The hero kissed her neck and up to her ear, and Cat allowed herself to close her eyes as the younger woman did this, taking in the feeling of her lips and her fingers.

“Hm?” Kara murmured in her ear.

Cat smiled and opened her eyes again. “We have to get up.”

Kara sighed and continued to kiss her neck, along her exposed shoulder, and had a hand trail down her back. “Can’t we just stay here?” Kara whispered between kisses. Cat couldn’t help the smile that found it’s way onto her face. “Plus, we haven’t had a day to sleep in since — since I returned. We could just stay here with Carter and I could tell him more about Krypton.”

The older woman sighed and reluctantly slipped out of the bed, despite the younger woman’s quiet protests. She turned back to look at the Kryptonian and gave her a sad smile.

“You know we can’t. I have to write that exclusive on you. The one we promised to the world. They’ll be expecting it soon you know.” Kara let out a quiet groan, levitated off the bed, and glided towards her. “Hey, what did I say about powers in the house?” Cat chastised, smiling. “Besides, it seems you haven’t realized what time it is.”

The question pulled a smile out of the alien and she quickly touched down to the ground. She followed Cat into the large closet in her room and wrapped her arms around the media mogul.

“Sorry  **_Honey_ ** . I just didn’t want to wake up the kid.” Cat scoffed and rolled her eyes. She was about to turn around to respond to the younger woman when she felt Kara’s arms tense around her.

“Kara?” The older woman inquired, her voice soft and gentle as she said the Kryptonian’s name. The older woman faced the woman behind her and saw the look of terror on her face. The media mogul’s stomach dropped and she cupped Kara’s cheek with her hand. “Kara, what is it?” Her question being a  _ little _ more insistent this time.

The Kryptonian carefully stepped away from Cat and ran a hand through her hair. The tension in Kara’s body only seemed to grow and it was then that the older woman noticed the slight tilt of her head. Someone was talking to her from the DEO.

“Cat — I — I have to go. I can’t explain right now. I just — I  **_have_ ** to go.” Kara stammered. She moved forward and gave the older woman a soft and gentle kiss before disappearing.

Cat let out a shaky breath. Her stomach was rolling around and fear started to find it’s way into her system. What had Kara been so terrified by? Whatever scared the shit out of the Girl of Steel scared her, too. She wouldn’t be human if it didn’t.

Carter had been awoken by Kara’s exit and entered Cat’s closet, yawning. “Mom, what’s going on?” Her son asked tiredly.

Cat forced herself to give him a soft smile and placed her hand on his shoulder. “Kara just left to go be Supergirl and save our city,  **_again_ ** , that’s all. It’s nine though, far too late for you to still be in bed.” Carter nodded his head sleepily and gave her a hug and kiss before groaning; he really just wanted to go back to sleep. “You, young man, are going to help me cook, so when Kara returns, she finds food ready to be consumed.”

“Oh, can I choose the menu for today?” He asked excitedly, and when she agreed, he ran off with a huge smile on his face; the prospective gave him enough to forget about sleeping.

Once alone, the blonde let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her still-rolling, stomach. It was going to be one hell of a day. In her anxiety, she decided to use her excess of energy to go to CatCo; it wasn’t unheard off, they had just diminished over time, her Sundays spent at her company. Carter was happy, since he got to coax Winn into playing games. It would either be an online FPS but he was getting  _ Settlers of Catan _ to play with him, his mom, and Kara, once the hero returned.

––––––––––––––––

Cat was now sitting at her desk and Kara still hadn’t come to work. Siobhan entered her office with the second cup of coffee that she had ordered for. The brunette seemed overly smug and eyed the desk behind her before giving the media mogul the cup. She was,  _ decidedly _ , not most covert person there was.

“Kara’s not here, I see.” Siobhan pointed out. The CEO let out an annoyed sigh and rubbed her temple. She should’ve known it wouldn’t be beneath the brunette to try and get Kara fired from her job. “Here’s that fruity drink you asked for, Carter.”

“Kiera already called in and told me she was going to be late, family emergency.” Cat hissed. She looked up at Siobhan with narrowed eyes and gave her a shooing motion; the boy smirked but wisely kept quiet. “Go back to your desk, I’ll let you know when I need you.”

Thankfully the brunette left without another word, leaving Cat to her own devices. The media mogul was currently going through the reports of last night’s interview and it seemed that most of the world was taking it well.

Some commenters loved both of them and in their words: “shipped them together”. She’d have to ask Carter what that meant when she was a  _ little _ less busy. The older woman continued to scroll through the comments and reviews to make sure that the interview had done it’s job. Hashtag  _ SuperCat _ seemed to be taking over twitter though, and even if she loved being a trend, she had no idea what they meant by SuperCat.

The interview had also made  _ People  _ magazine’s stock in the market drop and it seemed as if the magazine was already regretting their decision to run the rumors. They had already tweeted out an apology, they had also made one to Carter’s personal account; she would hand it to them for their research on such an obscure tidbit, and it stated that they would be writing a full article regarding how to best go about rumors and gossip, and how these could hurt families if done without care or careful consideration.

Cat couldn't help but smirk at that.  _ People  _ should’ve known  _ not _ to mess with the Queen of All Media, she was the  **_Queen of All Media_ ** for a reason. The woman sighed and closed her computer to look over the documents that had been placed on her desk before she arrived. They were mainly articles Snapper knew she’d want to see and let her decide whether she wanted it to be in the magazine or not.

She was just about to call the man when Carter jumped up out of his seat on the couch, pulling Cat’s attention away from the task at hand. The older woman looked up just in time to see Kara walking to her desk.

Relief crashed through Cat in waves and she fought the desire to rise from her desk and call the hero into her office. The CEO’s eyes ran over the younger blonde, looking for any sign of injury. There was none that she could see, but now her inner journalist was starting to take over.

What had happened this morning? Why did Kara had to go so suddenly? Why didn’t Kara tell her what the hell was going on? Why did the hero looked so scared? All of these questions were racing through her head and she wanted answers.

Carter had reached Kara now and was pulling her into a warm hug. Cat could see a smile break out on her face as she hugged him back. Cat’s attention was pulled away from the pair by a soft knock on the door by Siobhan. The CEO was about to snap at her but once Cat saw who was with her, she stopped in her tracks.

James and Lucy were by her side and both of them looked rather impatient to talk to the media mogul. Cat motioned for them to come in, closed her laptop, and set her work aside. James stood in front of her desk while Lucy opted to sit in a chair.

“Do you two have anything for me?” Cat inquired, doing her best to keep her voice sounding bored and monotoned.

James shifted nervously on his feet and had his hands clasped behind his back. Lucy seemed just as nervous, but she made it less noticeable, only the way she clenched and unclenched her teeth clued the CEO in as to what she was feeling.

“Uh, it’s about Lord.” James stated, rather unsure of what to say.

Cat sighed and motioned for him to continue. “That much is obvious.” She snapped.

James was about to open his mouth again when Lucy placed a hand on his arm. The younger Lane then looked Cat straight in the eyes and took a deep breath, as if what she was about to say was something monumental.

“Lord is missing. He simply disappeared from a galla he had been attending and hasn’t been seen since.” Lucy explained. “He hasn’t been heard or seen since then.”

Cat gritted her teeth and her hands were soon clasped together. Kara, seemingly hearing Cat’s heart rate spike, looked over at her. Hazel met sky-blue in a silent plea for her to come into her office. Kara nodded her head and patted Carter’s side. She motioned towards Winn and soon the boy was by Winn’s side with a large smile on his face.

The younger blonde appeared in her office a few seconds later, Siobhan not far behind her, of course. Her eyes were trained on Cat, and the media mogul forced herself to look back at the two employees in front of her.

“Anything else?” Cat hissed.

Lucy reluctantly nodded her head and then pointed towards the screens behind her. “I think the news might be able to sum it up better than I can.” Cat spun around in her chair and was greeted with two Supergirl’s duking it out in downtown. The CEO’s heart sank and she halfheartedly made a shooing motion with her hand. 

“Lucy, James, Siobhan, leave my office. Kiera, stay.” She ordered, doing her best to make sure her voice sounded steely and cold. Kara knew better though, and was quickly making her way around the desk when Cat quietly said her name. “ _ Kara _ ...”

Cat was clenching her fists and and shaking with rage. He made a copy of Supergirl to torment National City. This was why he had tortured Kara, her DNA was what he had been looking for. He had wanted to make his very own Supergirl and convince the world that Supergirl was a menace.

Kara kept her distance from the older woman, and Cat could see that the younger woman wanted to move forward, to take the media mogul in her arms and hug her tightly. Instead Kara placed a hand on the arm of her chair and Cat took it without hesitation, her chair being big enough to block anyone from viewing their conjoined hands.

“Everything’s going to be fine. My reputation is not tarnished. They know that someone made a clone of me. The city saw it with their own eyes.” Kara murmured. Cat looked up at her in disbelief and squeezed her hand. 

“How can you be so optimistic, so full of hope and trust in the people?” Cat growled. The older woman stood up and began to pace around. A list of things that could go wrong were running through her mind. “Even at this point, how can you not think the worst of humans?”

Kara may have an unshakeable faith in people, but she did not. She knew how cruel people could be. She’d seen it all as a reporter and as the CEO of her own corporation. Cat knew there would be people who stayed faithful to Supergirl, but there were also going to be a lot of people who turned away from Supergirl, not knowing if she was the real caped crusader or the fake. Who could blame them though?

Still, the older woman didn’t want Kara to face that, she had to big of a heart and a look of hatred or mistrust from some of the people she was trying to protect, that would slowly tear her apart. She prayed that this fake Supergirl would be taken care of, and soon.

“Because  _ you _ are one, Cat,” the hero replied softly, eyes wounded, “you and Carter and Winn and my sister, and I love you all unconditionally, love  _ you _ with all my being.”

Kara was still behind her desk, her hands clasped in front of her, waiting patiently for Cat to start talking. The younger woman knew her well and she knew that right now Cat needed her space to think and process everything going on around her.

The media mogul turned towards the alien and placed her hands on her hips. She needed the truth from Kara. The  **_whole_ ** truth. If they were going to do this together, if they were going to  **_be_ ** together, there couldn’t be anymore secrets.

“Kara...” Cat murmured softly. The younger blonde took the tiniest step forward and she looked as if she were ready to complete any demand that Cat asked of her. “You need to be honest with me from now on. I need to know what happened this morning, who that woman was that you went after at Lord’s party. I need to know  **_everything_ ** .” Cat kept her voice low, making sure only Kara would hear it.

After a short moment, the alien nodded her head slowly and hesitantly, carefully thinking about what Cat had just demanded of her. Kara let out a breath and wrinkled her nose, making her glasses go back to their preferred place.

“Okay, but not here. Later tonight? We can work on that exclusive as well.” Kara murmured. Cat nodded and She was about to tell Kara to get back to work before Siobhan got suspicious when the fake Supergirl landed on her balcony.

Kara was in front of Cat in an instant and placed herself in a protective stance in front of the older blonde. The imposter chuckled and looked at Kara in an unimpressed manner. She crossed her arms and leaned against the frame of the open door.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see her son starting to run into the room, his eyes wide with fear. Cat turned her head towards him and met his eyes which stopped the boy in his tracks. She shook her head and despite the intense look of concern and anger in Carter’s eyes, he turned around and walked back towards Winn. Cat turned back towards the situation in front of her to find the fake Supergirl’s eyes on her, however when Cat met her eyes, she quickly looked back at Kara.

“You barely look threatening in this state, Kara Zor-El.” The imposter chuckled.

Thankfully due to everyone avoiding her office, especially when Supergirl came, nobody was sticking their nose where it didn’t belong. Kara growled and took a step towards the fake Supergirl.

“Get the hell out of here.” Kara hissed.

Again the imposter chuckled and looked the blonde up and down. The woman on the balcony turned her attention towards Cat and in retaliation, Kara stepped in front of the older woman, keeping the fake Supergirl from being able to see Cat. The imposter rolls her eyes and motions for Kara to move aside.

“Move aside, Kryptonian.” The fake said. Her voice was scarily steady and calm. She held no fear for the Girl of Steel. After all, from what Cat had seen, she was the mirror image of Kara. Whatever Kara threw at her, the imposter was able to counter it. “This is between me and the so called Media Queen.”

Bizzaro, what the older woman had decided to call the imposter, took a step towards Kara, her features hardened. It was clear that she wasn’t supposed to, under any circumstances, start a fight with the alien. The media mogul could see it in Bizzaro’s eyes. No, that would draw attention to her and the fact that she wasn’t the real Supergirl. She was strictly here for Cat. 

“Move, before I make you.” The imposter spat. It was an empty threat, one the older woman could see clearly, but Kara was too wrapped up in her anger and protective instincts that she couldn’t. “I told you:  **_move_ ** !”

Her girlfriend’s muscles tensed and she braced herself for whatever Bizzaro could possibly throw at her. Despite how hard the older blonde’s heart was pounding against her chest, she let out a melodramatic sigh and placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Please, we’re grown women here. You two need to stop acting like men who have ego’s they need to protect.” Cat stated in a bored tone as she looked down at her nails. Kara started to protest but she squeezed the younger woman’s arm and she stopped in her tracks. “If she were here to kidnap me, she would’ve hit you instead of calmly landing on my balcony.”

When Kara finally moved out of the way, Bizzaro gave her an impressed look and grinned. The media mogul raised an eyebrow, keeping eye contact with the copy.

“Someone who’s actually reasonable, unlike fisticuffs over there.” The imposter said and motioned towards her girlfriend. “So much fun —”

Cat rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms. She wasn’t going to small talk the mirror image. Bizzaro had a reason for coming here, and the sooner she figured out that reason, the better. 

“Why are you here?” Cat inquired, not hesitating to interrupt Bizzaro. The imposter’s grin widened and she watched the media mogul closely as she sat back down in her chair. The older woman crossed her legs nonchalantly, keeping eye contact with the mirror image. “So, spit it out Bizzaro.”

Kara was beside her, and she could tell that the younger woman was seething with anger. Kara didn’t like this situation and Cat didn’t blame her. This woman was the bodily form of her torturing. Probably every time she saw Bizzaro she flashed back to when she was being tortured by Lord. The thought itself almost made Cat lose composure

“Master Lord would like to —”

“No! Not happening!” Kara snapped. Due to Kara’s sudden outburst, most of the office was now paying attention as to what was going on inside the fishbowl. Cat’s head snapped towards Kara and she glared at the younger woman. The young blonde growled. “No, I am not sitting this one ou

“Kiera, out of my office, now!” She growled, making sure it was loud enough to everyone else to hear. Kara began to protest, but when Cat’s glare turned icy cold, she stopped. “I, am not asking.”

“Well, I don’t care how it looks to others, in this one, I am  _ not _ obeying,” the alien hissed, crossing her arms, but still taking a step back. “If anything happens to you, I am not going to  **_pretend_ ** .”

Bizzaro was still looking her when Cat turned back to look at her. It seemed that the imposter loved to grin, hell, the media mogul was surprised that her face didn’t permanently stay that way. The older woman took in a deep breath and then motioned for the woman in front of her to continue. 

“Master Lord wants to meet with you. Tonight. Without that little  **_pet_ ** of yours. I’ll come and pick you up here at midnight, precisely.” Bizzaro stated. Apparently she already knew what was going on in Cat’s head and stopped her before she could ask the question. “And if you’re not here. I will destroy this entire city searching for you. Don’t underestimate me, Media Queen. I’m just as strong, if not stronger than Kara Zor-El. I’ll see you tonight, Cat Grant.” 

Bizzaro flew away after she finished speaking, leaving Cat to her thoughts. What the hell did Lord want from her? Could he possibly know that she was investigating him again? There was no way, he couldn’t possibly have military contacts that went higher than Lucy’s, could he?

She looked over to see Kara tensed, her fists clenched and her face completely red. The hero was livid. Cat sighed, stood up, and started for the door of her office.

“Meet me on the roof.” Cat whispered, knowing full well that Kara would be listening closely to what she might say.

It didn’t take long for either of them to get to the roof, despite the god awful stairs Cat had to climb, and in her Prada heels too. She deserved some kind of award for that. Kara was in her super suit, pacing back and forth on the roof and it looked like the Kryptonian was talking to herself, until she heard Cat.

“Cat, I’m not letting you go meet Lord. It’s not happening, not on my watch.” Kara stated, holding her head up high to show that she was not to be questioned. Cat looked at her as if she was insane and scoffed, an angry smile on her lips. “It’s not up for debate!”

She walked up the stairs to the helicopter pad that Kara was currently standing on so that she could talk to the alien without being looked down on as if she were a child. When she was finally face to face with Kara, she spoke.

“And who the fuck do you think you are? Telling me what I can and cannot do. I  **_will not_ ** be ordered around, Kara Zor-El, not even in my relationships.” She poked, or rather jabbed, her finger into Kara’s chest as she talked, making sure the Kryptonian knew she was being dead serious. “You do not get to do that. I will do whatever I want whenever I want.”

“ **_Catherine_ ** ...” Kara growled. Cat’s eyes widened and she stepped away from Kara. She had intended to come to the roof to calmly talk this out with her girlfriend, but it seemed that there was no possible way to do that. Kara was determined to for it to be her way or the highway. “Look —”

“Don’t you **_dare_** Catherine me, damn it. I get **_enough_** of that from my mother. I will not take it from you too. I **am** **_going_** , end of story.” The Queen of All Media snarled. She whipped around, not allowing herself to see Kara’s face. She wouldn’t be swayed on her decision. She was going whether Kara liked it or not. She had to. For National City and for herself. She had some questions that ** _needed_** answering. “There’s nothing you can do to change my mind.”

“Then at  **_least_ ** let me take precautions for my sake of mind!” The younger woman begged. “I’m talking to my sister in regards to what we can do!” The superhero gently grabbed Cat’s arm and turned The CEO around so that Cat could see her face. 

“I will not be tagged —”

“If Maxwell had asked for me,” just the mere thought made the CEO freeze, “would you have allowed me to go just like that?

“See, it’s the same for me!” Kara’s exasperation was viscerally painful in her tone. “I care for you  _ too  _ **_much_ ** to allow that  **man** ,” she spat with a snarl, “to take you without some kind of countermeasure.

“Give me the rest of today to work something out, and please don’t leave until eleven,” she requested, going on full, blue puppy-eyes. “ **_Please_ ** .”

Cat gritted her teeth and considered what Kara had just said. She was right, if their positions were switched, there was no way Cat would be comfortable letting Kara go without some sort of precautions.

The older woman let out a reluctant sigh and eventually nodded her head.  

“You can have until 11 to work something out. If you don’t have something by then, I’m going to meet him, whether you like it or not.” Cat stated. Kara nodded her head quickly and launched into the sky, more than likely headed for the DEO. Cat took a deep breath and began to head back inside. She had to make sure she was prepared for whatever Lord could throw at her. She wasn’t going in empty handed. It was going to be a long night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't be afraid to comment. I promise I don't bite!


	16. Lord's Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat goes to meet Lord and things don't go entirely as she had expected it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry for the long wait! I've been having some difficulties lately, and as of today, I need a new beta. So if anyone is up for being my beta and helping me in keeping this incredible story going, it would be much appreciated. If you'd like to beta for me, please comment down below and I'll contact you. 
> 
> Thank you for those who may be up for it, and thank you guys for sticking with me, despite my horrible posting schedule. I'm trying to stay on track, but college tends to overwhelm me with work. I'm trying for you guys though! 
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!

Hank and Alex stood before her in her house, explaining what they were going to put on her to ensure her safety. If it weren’t for Kara’s sake, she would’ve completely drowned out the conversation and pretend that she had been listening all along.

The DEO was planning on placing a small, unnoticeable wire on her to listen in on their conversation, as well as a small patch to go on top of where her heart would be to monitor her heart rate.

Cat sighed and leaned back in her chair, taking in everything they had just been said. An uneasy feeling ran through her and she did her best to stamp down on it. She didn’t like being watched, even if it was for her safety, though it was mostly for Kara’s benefit.

The younger Danvers’ intertwined their fingers together and squeezed her hand softly. Kara had been by her side the entire time Alex and Hank explained the equipment and the procedures Cat would have to go though. It seemed that after her conversation with Lord, she’d have to go through a debriefing.

It was more tedious than she would like it to be, but she understood Kara’s fear. She’d probably react the same way if Bizzaro had asked for Kara instead of her, despite the fact that the alien was invincible, — well, most of the time.

“Are you okay with this?” Kara asked, her voice soft and gentle. Cat hummed, leaning into her and bringing their intertwined hands to her lips, kissing the alien’s hand.

She heard Kara smile and kiss the top of her head lovingly. “I’m fine with it, dear. It’s not too much gear I suppose. Looks rather light.” Cat grumbled.

Kara sighed in relief and made the media mogul face her. The younger woman pulled her in for a kiss, which caused Cat to hum again, her arms wrapping around Kara’s neck to keep her close. Kara’s teeth had just grazed her bottom lip when Alex cleared her throat.

The hero pulled away rather quickly and was blushing furiously. She smiled at Alex apologetically. Cat on the other hand, smiled sinfully and brushed Kara’s bottom lip with her thumb.

“If you two are done making heart eyes at each other and… _showing_ **affection** , we need to get Cat ready. It’s already half past ten.” Alex stated.

The hero sighed and nodded her head, getting off the stool and heading for the gear on the kitchen island. “I know how to put it on. You guys can go back to the DEO and watch from there. I can handle this.”

Alex nodded her head and then patted her sister’s shoulder, with that the two silently left, though Hank gave her a strange look as he passed. One Cat couldn’t decipher at the moment.

Kara grabbed the gear before returning to her side. The hero motioned towards her shirt and Cat sighed dramatically, pulling the article of clothing over her head. The younger woman chuckled and then placed the gear on an empty chair beside Cat. She took her time, tenderly looking at the woman and grinning like a madwoman.

“Here, let me help you.” Kara laughed. She looked at Kara, confused. She had gotten her shirt off easily, what could she possibly need help with. The younger blonde stepped in front of the media mogul, a small smirk on her lips.

Cat let out a sharp gasp at the sudden feeling of Kara’s fingers trailing up her sides. The Kryptonian’s smirk was larger now due to her reaction, and the younger woman took her precious time finding their way to her bra.

“I’m taking every precaution. You are  **_important_ ** to me, Cat. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Kara murmured. The CEO watched as Kara unclipped her bra and slipped it off of her. Cat swallowed hard, her nipples hardening in the cold air. “I’d be  **_so_ ** lost; I’ve lost enough, I can’t lose you too.”

It seemed now that she finally found her words. “Well, if we weren’t in such a dire situation, I’d think you were trying to make a move on me.” Kara snickered and grabbed the heart monitor from the seat beside her. She took her time applying it to Cat’s skin. “Are you making a move on me, Ms. Danvers?”

“I’m not taking any chances, Cat. Maybe afterwards we can discuss returning to,  _ this _ .” Kara added shyly, fingers skimming the exposed skin gently.

The younger woman remained silent as she grabbed the wire. She seemed stuck in her thoughts as she began to contort the wire to the media mogul’s body. Cat only wished she could know what her thoughts were. She only hoped it wasn’t anything that would cause any harm or put herself in danger.

The alien’s fingers felt warm against her skin and it allowed Cat to have a few moments of comfort to relish in before she entered the belly of the beast. It even gave Cat time to center and calm herself.

She couldn’t go into this hot headed. It would get her nowhere if she did. Lord didn’t give information when it came to hotheads, he has dealt with them on a day to day basis. No, Lord gave information with subtle flirting and boosting of his ego. The more prideful he felt about himself, the more information he’d let slip.

Finally, Kara leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her collarbone and stood up, her bra in hand. Cat grabbed it thankfully and easily slipped the rest of her clothing back on. Kara cupped her face with one hand, the other grabbing her hand and squeezing it softly. The alien gave her a small smile and rubbed her cheek with her thumb.

“Ready?” Kara murmured against her lips. Cat took a deep breath and nodded her head.

“Ready.”

––––––––––––––––

 

Kara landed softly on the balcony but kept Cat in her arms. The media mogul could feel Kara’s heart beating rapidly and she could see the fear in the younger woman’s eyes. She looked more terrified than she had this morning.

The alien looked deep into her eyes, her hands squeezing Cat’s waist. She leaned down, capturing the older woman’s lips. The CEO fell into the kiss, deepening it and tangling her hands into Kara’s hair. If only it moment could last forever... The two of them, alone on this balcony, falling into one another.

However, that wasn’t a luxury either of them had. They had to be careful, especially now. The rumors about them were dying down, but there was still some diehard believers saying they were actually a couple and that the interview was just a ruse to stop the media from chasing after them.

The hero pulled away far too soon for her liking and waited patiently for Cat’s breathing to return to its normal pace. She brought her hand up to cup the older blonde’s cheek and let out a reluctant sigh.

“Be careful, okay?” Kara whispered, the terror in her voice palpable.

“Okay.” Cat murmured. The Kryptonian was gone in an instant after she responded, leaving her all alone on the balcony. She looked down at her watch, it was almost time for Bizzaro to show up and take her to Maxwell. “For you and Carter.”

Cat swallowed hard and sat down on one of the nearby chairs. She could feel the wire against her skin, and though she could feel it moving slightly, it wasn’t completely annoying. It was bearable. Though the heart monitor, she couldn’t even feel that. If worse came to worse and Lord found the wire, at least they’d still be able to monitor her heart rate and know if she was in any real danger.

After a few more minutes, Bizzaro landed on the balcony. Not as nearly as soft as Kara did, thankfully that wasn’t something they had in common. Their personalities and the way they act would be an easy way for her to tell who was who.

“Ready, Media Queen?” Bizzaro queried. Cat let out a bored sigh and lazily stood up. Instead of being annoyed by her actions, Bizzaro began grinning wildly. The older woman narrowed her eyes at the clone and held her hand out with a huff.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Cat droned. Bizzaro’s raised an eyebrow, her wild grin still on her face. The clone took a few steps towards her, and already Cat’s heart rate was beginning to speed up, something that only seemed to please Bizzaro even further.

“Don’t be afraid, Catherine. I promise, I’m a much better flyer than the Supergirl you’re used to.” Bizzaro boasted. The older woman scowled and glared at the clone. However, she seemed unaffected by it. “I think I’ll enjoy this more than anything.”

“Someone’s ego is rather bi ––” She was interrupted by Bizzaro’s arm curling around her waist, and her hand ending on her hip. The action had caught her off guard, she was only used to Kara holding her this way. She never stopped to think about how Bizzaro would carry her to wherever their destination was.  _ Huh, even if the way they hold me is similar, it still feels different _ .

They were in the air in seconds, and as much as she didn’t want to, she pulled herself closer to the younger woman. It was far too cold with the speeds they were flying at, not to mention she felt like she was going to slip right out of Bizzaro’s arms. The clone still only had the one arm around her.

Now her heart was racing from sheer panic. This wasn’t Kara. She didn’t feel comfortable flying with Bizzaro. Not when the woman could easily drop her without a care in the world. What if this had been a trap all along? There were so many ways this could benefit Max if she were gone.

Cat mentally slapped herself and forced herself to take long, deep breaths. Kara had a direct link to the wire she wore and the patch on her heart. The Kryptonian demanded to have that direct link. Hank fought her on it for the longest time before he finally gave in. She stood firm on the fact that it would only be on this mission she’d be allowed to have it.

The older woman began to shiver uncontrollably once she managed to get her heart rate down. It was getting colder the longer Bizzaro flew. It seemed she was getting higher as well. She was above the clouds now and Cat could feel how thin the air was as she breathed it in.

“Getting cold, Media Queen?” Bizzaro chuckled. The clone pulled Cat in closer, using both arms this time, and a puff of flames came spewing from her mouth. Cat gasped in shock and did her best not to slam her eyes shut in fear. Thankfully, the only thing that enveloped her was warmth. “I am better than her, see?”

“Thank you...” Cat murmured, though it was evidently at the action and not the words. Bizzaro chuckled again, but instead of a snide remark, the woman only nodded her head in acknowledgment. They were flying over water now, and by the smell of it, it was the ocean.

Lord wasn’t in National City at all, he wasn’t even in America. He was in another country altogether. After what he did to Kara, it made perfect sense as to why he would be in another country. Either the DEO was going to tear him a new one or she would.

“Almost there. Not much longer now, Catherine.” Bizzaro informed her. Cat nodded her head and followed the clone’s gaze. She saw an island coming into view in the distance, as well as the building that claimed most of the island.

Its lights shone brightly in the night, reflecting across the waters, making the waves look absolutely stunning. If this was a midnight fly with Kara off towards one of her island getaways, it would’ve been a much sweeter sight to behold, however, it being the place where she’d eventually see and talk to Maxwell Lord, as well as the woman she was flying with being Bizzaro, it only left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Regretfully, they reached their destination faster than she would’ve liked. She could already make out the smug smile on Lord’s face. Cat gritted her teeth and forced herself not to growl. These weren’t her body guards and this wasn’t her Supergirl. She was at the mercy of Lord. She had to stay within her bounds. She couldn’t be an unappreciative guest, now could she?

Max spread his arms out in a welcoming gesture, his smile turning sickly sweet as he greeted her. Bizzaro set her down carefully as they landed, and immediately moved to Lord’s side once she was steady on her feet.

“Cat!” Lord exclaimed. Cat snorted and rolled her eyes at the man in front of her. “So glad you could make it!”

“Like I had much of a choice.” The media mogul retorted. He shrugged his shoulders and motioned for Cat to move forwards. She did so unhappily, now standing even closer to the man she despised.

“I think me inviting you here was a blessing. After all, I do have some rather important things to discuss with you.” He turned and began making his way towards the entrance of the building. Great, the last thing she needed was to be in a private space with him where she couldn’t be seen. “Come, let’s discuss this inside.”

Cat gritted her teeth as she followed him, her eyes darted around for possible escape routes, even though it would be pointless anyway. No matter how far she got, Bizzaro would eventually catch up to her and bring her back to Lord. Hell, with Bizzaro on his side, she probably wouldn’t even be able to leave the room.

The house was brilliantly designed. It was warm and inviting, a house she would gladly spend a weekend in. However, it’s pleasantries vanished with Lord standing beside her. Maxwell stepped away from her and sat down on the couch in front of them. There was another couch on the opposite side and a coffee table in between them.

The couches were stark white and the coffee table was completely glass. Either Lord really liked her taste in decor or he was trying to mock her. She assumed it was the latter. Max snapped his fingers and two bulky bodyguards came out from the shadows; she had noticed one, but not the other, yet she didn’t even jump at their presence.

“Search her. I don’t need anyone else hearing this conversation.” Lord ordered. Cat’s eyes widened and she began to step away from the men coming towards her, but she backed into a body she knew all too well. Two strong arms grabbed onto her shoulders and kept her still. She wasn’t going anywhere now.

Cat gulped and turned towards Lord, glaring at him. “I don’t need two men groping me.” She snapped. Lord held his hand in front of his men, as they were just about to pass his couch. He stood up and his smile had now turned wicked. A wave of fear shot straight through her. No, please, no. Not him.

“Alright then, Kitty Cat. Retract those claws. I’ll let someone who is much more familiar to you do it.” The relief that ran through her was short lived as she felt Bizzaro’s hands move from her shoulders and began sliding up her legs. “Hmmm, I like where this is heading to.”

The media mogul stiffened as the clone moved along. Her hands searching each leg. Her heart was thumping so hard against her chest, betraying her calm and stoic facade. The moment Bizzaro’s hands landed on her waist, she knew she was done for.

The woman’s hands slid up, and almost immediately felt the wire that was on her. The younger woman growled, her hands slipping underneath her shirt and ripping the wire off of the older blonde. She was mystified as for the reason to not use x-rays.

Lord clucked his tongue, his eyes locked with Cat’s. Her heart was beating so hard now that it hurt her chest, and she felt like she could barely breathe. Bizzaro stomped on the listening device, destroying it.

“Continue, she might have something else on her.” Max stated. “You wound me, Cat.”

Bizzaro’s hands continued up her body, a little angrier now. Not trying to be as gentle as she was before. It seemed that the patch on her heart wasn’t as noticeable. As Bizzaro had ran her hand over that part over her body, as well as many other parts of her body, and found nothing, stepping away and nodding towards her master. 

“Happy now?” Cat hissed. Lord nodded his head, a satisfied smirk on his lips. He looked over at his bodyguards who were still standing at attention. “Ugh, at least that finished your little charade.”

“Walk the perimeter outside, and keep your eyes on the sky. We might have an unwanted visitor.” The men nodded their heads and stepped outside. “Don’t forget the alarms.”

Bizzaro stood at attention, one hand tightly grasping Cat’s shoulder like she was afraid the media mogul would do something if she took her hand off of the older woman’s shoulder. “And me?” She asked, anger still lingering in her voice. Max turned towards the clone and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I need you to fly around the island. Just in case of any air vehicles or Supergirl.” Bizzaro nodded her head and grunted, hesitantly letting go of Cat’s shoulder. The CEO didn’t turn to watch her leave, but let out a quiet sigh of relief when she heard the door close. 

Lord motioned towards the couch opposite of him. “Please, sit, Kitty Cat.”

Reluctantly, Cat did as he asked. She leaned back into the couch cushions, doing her best to hide her discomfort. Maxwell looked her up and down before grabbing the crystal decanter on the coffee table and pouring himself a glass of whiskey into one of the two glass tumblers on the counter.

“I know you may think that I asked you to come here to threaten you or scare you. However, I asked you here so that I could warn you.” Cat raised her eyebrow at the man and crossed her arms. “I hope you will consider me an ally.”

“Really?” Cat remarked dryly. Lord sighed and took a sip of the amber liquid. “Besides, you didn’t ask me to come, you threatened the people of National City and forced me to come.” He chuckled and set his glass down on the counter. 

“Look, I have an offer for you.” Max stated. He leaned forward, his eyes locked on hers. “You and I are the most powerful people in National City. If we unite, we could rule that city together. I could protect you from whatever might happen.” 

Cat’s face was stoic, nothing betrayed how she felt in regards to those words, and in a rather bored fashion inspected her nails; yes it was cliché, but she would rather revert to  _ mean girl _ . Truthfully, there was no way on Earth that she was going to unite with him, especially after what he had done to Kara. She could barely stand to be in his presence. 

“I don’t need your protection. Supergirl is all the protection I need, that National City needs.” She stated, just to sigh; did he need her to spell it out for him?

The man across from her was laughing now, amused at what she had just said. “Kara Danvers is weak. She doesn’t deserve to wear the same symbol Superman does. She is pathetic.” He spat. “That much is obvious by how easy it was to catch her.”

“You have no right to say a word about Kara.” Cat hissed; she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of getting a rise out of her. “Not after what you did to her.”

He chuckled and stood, turning his back on her and moving towards the kitchen. Cat followed his moves with her eyes and rolled them when she noticed two more men standing guard outside the door. She wasn’t getting out unless he permitted it. Oh, joy.

Max walked back to the couches, a black velvet box in his hand. He seemed slightly annoyed at her, but he hid it the best he could. He stood in front of her and held the box out for her to grab. She narrowed her eyes at the box and then looked back up at the man. “A peace offering?”

“Please, take it. We may not agree with each other's ideas, but I still want to keep that beautiful brain of yours protected.” Lord stated. Cat hesitantly grabbed the box, it sliding into her fingers easily. “These are the warning, Kitty Cat, something’s coming and I’m not so sure National City is going to survive it.” With that he walked over to the door and knocked on it three times.

Seconds later, the doors opened. He gestured towards the door and gave her one last sickly sweet smile. The media mogul sighed under her breath and tightly held onto the gift Maxwell had given her.

Once she exited the house, Bizzaro was already waiting for her outside. She still looked angry, but it seemed that she wasn’t as pissed as she had been before. Cat walked over to her and the younger woman turned her heads towards her.

“Time to deliver you back to Miss  **_Kara Zor-El_ ** .” Bizzaro stated, pressing a bit closer to the woman. “Mmm I am certain only  _ I _ have touched you the way I did tonight,” the clone whispered, grinning in delight.

“So you now have a delivery service?” The woman couldn’t help it. “Hm, Bizzaro’s Delivery Service; do you have a guarantee in regards to the safety package?” The younger girl chuckled and squeezed the media moguls waist. 

“Oh, I can guarantee it.” Bizzaro chimed back. They took off in the air and Cat gritted her teeth against the cold and forced herself not to roll her eyes at the clone. She just wanted to be back with Kara and her son. She just wanted to be back home. 

––––––––––––––––––

Kara was waiting for her on the CatCo balcony, her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot angrily. The minute Cat was in her sight Kara lept in the air to get to her. Bizzaro growled at the alien, but Kara stood her ground and growled at her in return. 

“Give her to me.” Kara snarled. Bizzaro scoffed and landed on the balcony, blatantly ignoring the Kryptonian’s demand. Within seconds of her feet touching the ground, Bizzaro was gone. Kara landed down beside her quickly and pulled Cat into her arms. 

“Strength, Kara!” Cat coughed, barely being able to breathe in Kara’s tight embrace. The younger woman quickly let go, her hands now on the older blonde’s arms. There was an overwhelming amount of worry and fear in the hero’s eyes. “I’m fine, Kara. I promise.” 

Kara let out a loud sigh but didn’t let go of her. She knew Kara was still concerned about her. After all, she hadn’t heard the conversation she and Lord had. It could’ve been about anything, and she knew that the alien was concerned that the sleazeball had threatened her life if she didn’t comply with his demands. 

Cat yawned sleepily and placed a hand on Kara’s shoulder, trying to comfort the younger blonde. Eventually, Kara dropped her hands from the media mogul’s shoulders. She ran a hand through her hair and grabbed onto the CEO’s hand and pulled the older woman towards her. 

“I convinced the DEO to let you go through debriefing tomorrow. We can go back home and rest, tomorrow is going to be a chaotic day.” Kara murmured. Cat fought back another yawn that was building and nodded her head in agreement. 

“Alright, Supergirl. Let’s go home.” Cat whispered. Kara grinned and wrapped her arm around the older blonde’s waist, slowly lifting them into the sky. The media mogul wasn’t awake long when they started flying. 

Kara was flying slowly as if she were taking a stroll through the city. She’d fallen asleep a couple minutes after they flew away CatCo. She didn’t wake up again until Kara landed on the balcony of their room. A couple of DEO agents were outside the slider door, guarding the room. When Cat gave Kara a questioning glance, the younger woman began smiling sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry, Cat, but the boy is just as stubborn as you. He wouldn’t go to his father’s once we told him what had happened.” Kara stated. Cat sighed and gave the younger blonde an annoyed look. She had it coming though, she knew that Carter was just as stubborn as her, something she loved and hated. “He’s been in your room since we told him. He fell asleep a couple of hours ago, though.” 

“I should’ve known this would happen,” Cat grumbled, more to herself than to Kara. The media mogul walked over to the door, waving away the guards, and thankfully they nodded their heads and opened the slider door to leave. 

When her eyes landed on Carter, her heart instantly melted. Her son had her pillow clutched in his arms and was wrapped around it. She heard Kara smile behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. It was as if they were parents, relishing a moment of their kid being absolutely adorable. 

“Come on, dear, let’s go to bed,” Cat whispered softly. Kara squeezed her shoulder and began to head towards the closet when Carter whipped up into a sitting position. 

" _ **MOM!"**_ He screamed. He was panting, his chest rising and falling rather fast. Both Kara and Cat booked it to his side. When Carter finally registered the both of them, he threw his arms around them. “Thank god you’re safe, Mom.” He breathed. Cat rubbed his back soothingly and pulled away from him. 

“What happened, honey?” Cat queried. Carter sighed, finally managing to catch his breath. 

“Just a nightmare,” Carter muttered. Cat wanted to push to know more, but she knew if she pushed, her son would just shut her out. If he didn’t want to tell her, there was no way she was going to be able to make him do so. “I’m going to go to my own room and go to bed, goodnight Mom, Kara.” 

The boy hopped off the bed rather quickly and left the room just as fast. Kara raised an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“I guess we have the bed to ourselves tonight.” Kara murmured. Cat nodded her head, still perplexed and thinking about what had just happened. Carter was hiding something, she just knew it. 

“Kara, will you please get me some water?” Cat asked. Kara nodded her head, quickly disappearing from the room. The media mogul sighed and pulled out the “gift” Lord had given her. 

She opened it to reveal a pair of earrings. They didn’t look half bad, actually looked stylish, but there was something different about them. Something high tech that was contained within them. She’d have to take the box to Alex and figure out what the hell they were and what Lord was exactly warning them of. 

The media mogul had just heard the fridge’s ice rattle, which meant Kara had finished filling up a glass and that she was going to be here soon. She slammed the box shut and slid it under her bed. Knowing Kara, she’d probably take the jewelry and destroy it since it came from Maxwell. The CEO didn’t blame her either if her torturer had given Carter or Kara a present she’d take it and torch the damn thing.

Kara appeared in the doorway, a large smile on her face. Cat smiled back, memorizing the younger woman’s smile as she did so. She only hoped that Kara’s beautiful smile wouldn’t be affected after the destruction of National City and maybe even an impending war.

She prayed that Kara would stay the Sunny Danvers she knew and loved. She’d never been so concerned about her until now. After all, Kara’s invincibility can only protect her so much, and the feeling in Cat’s gut told her that was about to be tested,  **_very soon…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it, I promise I don't bite! Thanks for reading!


	17. Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat goes to the DEO for a debriefing about what occurred on the island with Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my wonderful beta who, even though she's been busy, took the time to beta this chapter, not only once, but twice. We are both getting back into the rhythm of things, and though things in our life have calmed down a little bit, they are still going quite fast. I am writing more and am working on chapter 18 right now. 
> 
> Also, I want to give a special shoutout and thank you to a certain someone. Chupeydupey. You commented on Correcting the Path and what you said was so wonderful and it brightened my day, you helped motivate me to get off my ass and start writing again. I forgot for a hot second what it felt like to actually have fun while writing and what writing for fun actually felt like. So thank you. Thank you for making my day and reminding me just why I write :)

Cat woke up to Kara gone. The sheets on the bed looked as if they had been thrown off, as if Kara had been rushing to get wherever she was needed. The media mogul sighed and slid out of bed. She started to head for her closet when she noticed a piece of paper hanging up in the center of the bedroom door.

She walked over to it and read it:

_Cat,_

_The DEO called near 4 AM. Another Bizzaro sighting; destruction at a nightclub downtown. Don’t know when I’ll be back, didn’t want to wake you._

_However, when you do wake up_ **_please_ ** _, go to the DEO before heading to work, they_ **need** _to know what happened last night, after the bug was found._

~~_Love you!_ ~~

_See you soon,_

_~Kara_

Cat smiled softly to herself, her fingers lightly brushing against the crossed out words. It looked as if Kara had tried her best to cross it out and make it unreadable, _but_ , when placed under a light, she could just make out what it was.   
  
Kara must have been in a rush when she was writing this and wrote those three words in a hurry, but then realized what she wrote. They had yet to actually say it to one another, but it still meant a lot to know that Kara loved her.

Cat folded the letter up and placed it in the purse she chose for the day; if Kara wasn’t there at the DEO when she arrived at least she would have the younger woman’s words with her. She lingered in her closet for a little bit, debating on what kind of clothes she wanted to wear _now_ ; it was different when she felt the need for comfort, since there was a high likelihood of Kara being rather busy. Finally she came to the decision of a sleek white dress with a belt going across her midsection. She wrote a quick note to Carter on a sticky note and placed it on the wall just outside his door; she told him that he had the whole house to himself for the morning and not to get into any trouble. A light teasing about making outrageous parties or burning it down, just to let him know she trusted him implicitly, that it was just a friendly reminder. With that, she found her way to the kitchen and grabbed herself an apple before heading out the door. Kara could make a fuss later about healthy breakfasts and the importance of the meal, like she did Carter, later; she would rather feed the younger woman outside of her house and leave something in the pantry for later.

As she stepped outside, she was greeted by the sight of two DEO agents. They nodded at her and Cat returned the gesture. She assumed Agent Henshaw didn’t trust her to go to the DEO on her own, but without any protests she slid into the government standard black car, a small hope blossoming in her chest at the thought of seeing Kara.

She had the velvet box in her hand, gripping onto it tightly. Hopefully she’d be able to get Alex alone long enough to talk to her about the earings. She’s too stuck in her thoughts about Lord and his plans to notice that they’ve arrived at the DEO. It was only when a sudden knock on her window, which caused her to jump and look up, that she realized they had arrive.

It was Kara. A large smile plastered to her face and she began to open the door. Cat quickly slipped the box into her purse and despite her thoughts, genuinely returned Kara’s smile.

“Thank you, dear.” Cat purred. She entangled her hand with Kara’s free one and pulled her into a kiss, despite the DEO agents watching them. Kara’s eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of her head and as Cat pulled away, she could tell the hero was flustered; she grinned at the knowledge. “The bed was eerily cold and empty without you, darling.”

She dragged her finger lazily along the ‘S’ that adorned Kara’s chest and jutted her lip out, pouting a tiny bit, but not too much. She still had a reputation to keep, regardless of where she was, though teasing and embarrassing Kara at her second place of work was well worth risking her reputation.

“I — I’m uh, sorry?” Kara stammered. She said it questioningly, as if toeing the line to see if Cat wanted an apology or not.

The older woman has never acted like this before, and Cat reveled in seeing Kara a little shaken up by her actions, if not a little aroused. The media mogul moved closer to Kara, so close that her lips brushed against the alien’s ear when she spoke.

“Mhm. I’ll forgive you, this time. Try not to let it happen again.” Cat murmured, enjoying the way Kara tensed. Perhaps it was because of the letter that she was acting this way, especially three certain words that had been crossed out.

“N — noted!” Kara squeaked due Cat’s fingers that had begun to warder below the ‘S’. Someone behind the younger woman cleared their throat rather loudly and it caused Kara to turn bright red, making Cat grin in response.

“Supergirl, the DEO is not a place for PDA. You have a job to do and I expect you to get it done.” Agen Henshaw snapped. Cat feigned innocence, her fingers trailing down Kara’s stomach a little bit longer.

“Oops,” Cat whispered, “I think I might’ve just got you in trouble with your other boss.”

The hero groaned and took a deep breath, turning to face the man. “Yes, sir. It won’t happen again.” Kara stated, her voice wavering at the sound of Cat’s chuckle. Agent Henshaw narrowed his eyes, knowing just as much as Cat that it _will_ , more than likely, happen again.

“Miss Grant, follow me.” After a few more seconds he added, “Please.”

Kara squeezed her hand once more before disappearing to do whatever order Agent Henshaw had given her. Silently, she followed the agent, her eyes darted around every once in awhile, searching for Alex. However, she didn’t see the brunette anywhere and she was almost convinced she wasn’t there at all, until they arrived at their destination.

Alex was sitting on the table, legs crossed and a folder in hand, eyebrows scrunched together in either anger or confusion. Cat couldn’t help but chuckle. Kara did the same exact thing; she must have picked it up from her adopted sister.

Upon the door closing, the brunette looked up from the contents of the folders and gave Agent Henshaw a quick smile and nod. She hopped off the counter and into one of the chairs. Cat followed her actions, sitting in the one across from Alex.

Henshaw sat next to Alex and nodded at Cat. “So, let's start with what happened after the wire was ripped off.”

Cat nodded and took a deep breath. She didn’t want to relive that night, she wanted to completely forget about it, but they were in a dire situation and she needed Alex’s help with the earings.

“Well, once he found the wire, he commanded Bizzaro to look around the perimeter, to see if K — _Supergirl_ had followed us.” Cat began. She quickly recalled and told them all of what had happened that last night, not wanting to dwell on it any longer than she had to, but she kept her personal thoughts as an internal argument on whether or not she should mention the earrings with Henshaw in the room. “Though the entire time, he seemed as if he wanted to say more, like he was holding back information. He’s up to something, and he wanted desperately to brag about it.”

Agent Henshaw’s eyebrows arched in curiosity. “How do you know that, Miss Grant?” He inquired.

Cat sighed, made up her mind, and grabbed the velvet box out of her purse. “He gave me this. He said something big was going to happen, that he couldn’t tell me what, but that I needed to be wearing them at all times starting today.” Cat stated, having given the brunette said velvet box easily. Alex, box opened on the table, began investigating them. “I’ve known Maxwell for a long time. He is meticulous with his planning, if he was doing this alone, he’d have the date already and told me when to wear them. Not to mention it’s hard to get him to shut up once he gets going, or even starts talking for that matter. He would’ve told me what was happening unless he was on a tight leash, and he **_clearly_ ** was.”

Alex sighed, leaning back in her chair. It seemed all of this Lord business had affected the older Danvers quite a bit. However, the brunette did exactly as she wanted without Cat even having to ask her too.

“I’ll figure out what they are. If they’re something to protect Cat from another, we’re going to need some of our own, but they could also be something to harm her as well.” Alex grumbled something else under hear breath and Cat couldn’t quite catch what it was exactly, but she heard bits and pieces of it. Something about Kara being pissed if Cat was harmed by one of Lord’s contraptions. “At least they aren’t tracking devices.”

As Cat got up to leave, she looked over at Alex, her tone deadly serious. “Keep this between us. I don’t want Kara to know until we are sure about what they are. If Kara knows about them it’ll just make your research exponentially harder.” Cat demanded.

Alex rolled her eyes and nodded her head. “Anything for you, your royal highness.” Alex snarked.

Henshaw did his best to keep his composure, but she could see a sly smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

Instead of getting angry or replying with a snarky comment of her own, she simply shrugged, accepting the title. “They do call me the Queen of All Media, so I guess that title will suffice.” Cat replied. Alex’s prideful smirk vanished and she let out a quiet growl, rolling her eyes once again. Cat’s smirk became evident as she went to the door, “careful not to pull a muscle there, _Scully_.”

Thankful that her debriefing was over, Cat wasted no time getting out of the DEO. She had a busy schedule today, one of which included writing an article about Bizzaro. Regretfully, she was the only one she trusted to write an article about the doppelganger that would be how she wanted.

The media mogul sighed and headed towards her ride; she was driven there, unless her hero was around, she would be driven back. She was only a couple of steps away when Kara landed. Unusual lading, seeing as she hit the ground rather hard, and when all the dirt in the air cleared, she saw her girlfriend kneeling on one knee, and with one of her fists on the ground.

When the younger blonde looked up at her, there’s a dark expression on her face and a hint of anger behind of it. Upon seeing Cat, she smiled, but the darkness was still in her eyes, unable to be hidden away.

“Miss Grant, would you like to fly back? It’d be much more entertaining than that.” Kara bribed, pointing at the generic, non-descriptive, black car.

The older blonde couldn’t stop the grin that found its way onto her lips. She walked over to the hero, hiding her uncertainty. “Aren’t you supposed to be getting debriefed?” Cat raised her eyebrow at her and placed her hands on her hips. “I don’t want to get you into anymore trouble.” She added.

Kara gave her a playful smile, easing her nerves a bit. “I’m already late for my other job anyway.” Kara reassured her. Cat opened her mouth to respond, however the younger woman’s arm had already snaked around her waist, easily cutting off the words that were forming on her tongue. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you did this morning either.”

Kara’s lips brushed against the shell of the older woman’s ear as she said this, causing the media mogul to lose some of her composure, her neck starting to burn due to Kara. The younger woman chuckled when all Cat could do, was visibly and audibly swallow.

They’re shooting into the sky in the blink of an eye, soaring above the clouds with ease. Though Kara wasn’t looking anywhere but up. Once they’re high enough, just a little higher than commercial airplanes were allowed to go, did Kara finally look at her.

The air was thinner than she’s used to, and Cat was having a hard time breathing. The younger blonde’s hand combed through her hair, waiting patiently for Cat to catch her breath.

“We’re… going… to… be… late.” Cat huffed out, slowly managing to take enough oxygen to fill her lungs. The alien chuckled and the older woman couldn’t help but let a wave of jealousy run through her at the fact that Kara had such an easy time breathing with such a thin air.

“We already are, Cat.” Kara stated, her hand that was combing through the older blondes hair was now sliding down her jawline and as she reached the CEO’s chin, her thumb brushed against Cat’s lip, pulling it down gently, forcing the older woman’s lips to part. Kara kept her eyes trained on Cat’s lips, a small smile on her own. “I’m guessing you know what I crossed out on the letter. I don’t think there would or could be any other reason why you acted the way you had this morning.”

Cat nodded her head, but she stayed silent, curious as to what Kara might say next. The alien sighed and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind the media moguls ears. She seemed to be searching for the right words to say. The words that would convey exactly what she was feeling.

“Our relationship… it’s still rather new, but after everything we’ve been through, it feels like we’ve been together for much longer than we really have been.” Kara whispered. The younger woman’s hand slid down to grab Cat’s hand, pulling it up to intertwine their fingers together.

“And?” Cat murmured, knowing that there was so much more the hero wanted to say.

“ **AND** ,” Kara emphasized the word as she said it, looking deep into Cat’s eyes. “ **_I love you_ ** . From dusk till dawn, until the sun stops shining, until my heart stops beating. **_I_ ** . **_Love_ ** . **_You_ **.”

Cat was in awe of how Kara spoke those words, how much power they held. She didn’t know what to do and as much as she wanted to say it back, the words were caught in her throat. Upon her not saying those three words back almost immediately, Kara looked down, loosening her hold on Cat’s hand.

  
Cat let go of Kara’s hand all together and instead grabbed the back of the hero’s neck, pulling her into a kiss. The younger woman started to slowly spin them.

The alien’s hands moved lower down Cat’s body until they were on her ass. Kara took full advantage of the gasp caused due to squeezing the media mogul’s derrière and slipped her tongue into Cat’s mouth to deepen the kiss. Kara tasted sweet, as if she had just eaten a cinnamon bun before flying back to the DEO. The taste of the younger blonde flooded her mouth and she began to ache for more than just kissing the younger woman.

Her desire took over and the kiss quickly became hungry. Her hands slid into Kara’s hair and she tangled her fingers within the blonde strands. She wanted more of Kara. More of this. The hero pulled away and began to kiss down the CEO’s neck at an agonizingly slow pace.

“I l — love you too.” Cat panted. Her eyes closed as she focused on the hero’s lips, the dull throbbing between her legs beginning to grow stronger. Kara’s kisses stopped once she heard the older woman. She pulled back and stared at Cat in complete awe. “Did you really think I wasn’t going to say it back, darling?” Cat whispers. She’s trying to catch her breath again, the kiss taking most of it away.

The biggest smile she had ever seen found its way to Kara’s face. Cat couldn’t help but smile back at her. It helped that they had both longed for one another for the past two years. They hadn’t gotten together sooner because Cat kept her distance. She knew how the younger woman felt, but was concerned about how it would look to her employees and the press if they had found out that she was dating her assistant. Not to mention the clear power difference. However, things had changed since then; yes, their relationship was still secret, but with Kara being Supergirl and everything that had happened, she couldn't keep her distance from the younger woman any longer; she didn’t _want_ to.

Kara kissed her with renewed passion, her free hand beginning to wander down Cat’s body. Cat was content to stay in that moment forever, hell, she was content to forget the whole day and just stay in the sky, kissing Kara and maybe doing even more. Now that she thought of it, she’d never had sex in the sky before. The sheer thought of it made her grin.

“I can’t believe what I’m seeing. I want to tear my eyes out.” An icy cold voice growled. Cat knew that voice all too well and turned her head to find Bizzaro floating just a few feet away. “I didn’t think I could get sick, but I think I’m going to be. Ugh, _gross_.”

Kara’s grip on her tightened and she protectively positioned herself in front of Cat as much as she could while keeping hold. Bizzaro, seemingly unaffected by this, only rolled her eyes and let out a few tuts and a rather sad sigh.

“You know it’s hard to fight with a lady in your arms.” Bizzaro observed. “Here, why don’t you let me take her off your hands?” A loud growl escaped Kara’s lips at Bizzaro’s words and her grip on Cat tightened even further.

“Never in a million years.” Kara hissed. The alien looked back at Cat and mouthed the words, “We have to go. Hold on tight.”

In an instant Kara began to fly downwards, one arm out in front of her, hand clenched into a fist. In mere seconds she managed to get Cat into her normal flying position and was headed back to the DEO.

However, Cat had no idea what else Kara was planning or where the hell the hero was going. At the speed the younger blonde was going, she couldn’t see much of anything, in fact she had to close her eyes all together because of how fast the alien really was going. Cat had never been with Kara when she was going this fast, and this was where her fear of heights began biting her in the ass.

She gripped tighter onto her hero, heart slamming against her chest. She felt Kara say something, but it was lost in the wind. Finally they slowed down and Cat felt her feet touch the ground.

Cat immediately fell to her knees, grateful to be back on the ground. She looked up to see Kara hovering above her. Her eyes were hard and she was in complete battle mode.

“Alex! Keep Cat —” Kara began, but was interrupted by Bizzaro slamming her down into the ground.

Cat shielded her eyes from the dirt and rocks flying in the air, but the minute she was able to see again, she saw both Bizzaro and Kara fighting in the air. At some point while the debris was settling, the younger woman’s back up had arrived.

Alex and Agent Henshaw were by her side in a few more moments, grabbing Cat’s arms and picking her up.

“We need to get her inside **_now_ **.” Alex hissed. Henshaw nodded his head and they started to try and lead Cat to one of the buildings. However, the media mogul was too busy paying attention to the fight that she didn’t move. “Cat, you can’t stay out here. Kara can’t fight her best with you out here, not when she’s worried about protecting you too.”

This statement seemed to pull the older blonde out of her trance and reluctantly allowed herself be escorted inside.They reach the building in seconds and opened the door for Cat to enter. Alex looked at the media mogul and nodded her head.

“She’ll be fine.” Alex reassured her.

With that Alex exited the building, running off somewhere with Agent Henshaw, hopefully to help Kara. Thankfully they put her in a building where she could still, partially, see the fight.

Cat watched with her hands folded together and tapping her foot nervously. Everytime Kara took a hard hit, the media mogul sucked in a breath and it made her stomach roll. There were so many times that the older woman wanted to run out of the building and do something to give Kara the upperhand. It was no secret to her that Bizzaro had some kind of obsession over her, if she ran out now, she could distract Bizzaro and give Kara the moment she’d need to defeat her.

At the end of that thought, she took a step towards the door. She had to help the younger blonde in the only way she could. But as her fingers grazed the door knob, she saw the two women in the air, swirling around in the air, both using their respective visions. Kara’s heat to Bizzaro’s ice.

She could tell the hero was pushing herself harder, hard enough that Bizzaro faltered under the pressure and was blown away by Kara’s heat vision. Moments later Kara fell to the ground and was not moving. Cat turned the door knob and ran out to the younger blonde, her heart in her throat.

Upon reaching Kara, she realized the hero was unconscious. Cat, fortunately, didn’t have to wait long for the agents to notice and allowed her through; she quickly reached the younger woman’s side. Alex and Agent Henshaw were there too, examining the alien.

“Everything seems to be fine.” Henshaw stated. “What are you doing people? Get Bizzaro. Now!”

Alex stayed silent however, since she’d seen something that Agent Henshaw hadn’t. The older Danvers’ was holding her younger sisters hand. It was then that Cat noticed what Alex had.

Kara was bleeding from her hand. National City’s hero had just blown out her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being gone so long, I promise I'm going to do my best to not let something like that happen again. I will get this story done, I swear. NO matter what it takes!

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated, and I would love feedback to know what you think!


End file.
